


Little Women: Sunshine & Shadow

by my_morning_straightjacket



Category: Jo March/fem!reader
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 60,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_morning_straightjacket/pseuds/my_morning_straightjacket
Summary: Upon returning to the Laurence Mansion after two years, you meet Jo March - an eccentric young woman with great aspirations to be a writer. You grow extremely close as your friendship forms into something greater and in this, you overcome many obstacles but some become too great to jump, causing you to face truths and make decisions you never thought possible...
Relationships: Jo March/fem!reader - Relationship, Jo March/female reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54





	1. Prologue

_“I think you’ll find someone and you’ll love them and you’ll live and die for them because that’s your way and you will… And I’ll watch.”_

The words hurt Laurie to his very core - shaking him inside to the point where he felt like he was going to vomit - but he stood strong and left his love on the grassy knoll in Concord, Massachusetts, but little did he know that several days after that statement, that he would be watching the love of his life kiss someone else. Jo March, sweet, beautiful, intelligent, independent, strong, determined Jo wraps her arms around the neck of what appears to be her sweetheart and more so, a _female_ sweetheart who has her arms curled around the blonde’s body, pressing them together as one item and Jo invites her to do so. Jo lets it all happen and all Laurie can do is watch. Just watch.

Anger, jealously, betrayal, and disgust bubble inside the young man as the kisses are passionate, languid, and hungry. Jo is comfortable being in the arms of another woman as her fingers entangle the locks of her partner. She encourages more and more she gets, resulting in an ever so soft moan but it’s loud enough for Laurie to hear. It’s so loud it nearly deafens him and that’s when he decides to depart. With his jaw clenched and eyes hard, the young man spins on his heel as he makes a hasty exit, vowing to never return to the March household as his heart is crushed all over again.


	2. Christmas With The Laurence's

It’s been quite a while since you have been to Massachusetts but it’s good to be back. You trudge through the snow and up the stairs of the Lawrence Mansion and promptly knock on the door where you are instantly greeted by the maid who is delighted to see you. She welcomes you into the house and immediately calls on Laurie who almost tackles you in a hug.

“Look at you!” You ruffle his wavy hair and examine him from head to toe. “You’ve grown!”

“Me? Look at you!” He holds you at arm's length, completely shocked by your appearance. “You’re turning into a fine young woman!”

“Oh, not quite but soon,” you tease.

“It’s been too long, my dear friend.” Laurie pulls you into his embrace and you hold onto him dearly.

It has been too long - FAR too long. You and Laurie used to play together when you were children. You didn’t play with many girls since they were being taught to be proper but playing with boys was far more fun and Laurie encouraged you to play. The two of you were quickly shunned by the other children because of your erratic behaviour but you didn’t care. You two always had fun together and your friendship continued to blossom over the years. Despite it being nearly two years since you’ve seen your dear friend, it’s overwhelmingly good to be back and to see him again.

“Come and see Grandfather. The maids will take your belongings up to your room.” Laurie gives you his arm but you just look at him and punch it instead. “Ow! What was that for?”

“Don’t be such an old man!”

“It’s called being a gentleman as my Grandfather is teaching me.”

“Well, that’s not the Laurie I know so cut it out.”

He nods with a bemused grin. “Yes, ma’am.”

Laurie escorts you to his Grandfather - James Laurence - who is more than happy to see you. He asks how your health is and how your schooling is going. You tell him that you desire to be a doctor one day. The notion takes him by surprise and suggests being a nurse but you have to disagree. You have always had a keen interest in medicine and being a nurse won’t fully quell your desire to help others. Yes, you are a woman in a man’s world but you won’t let that stop you. The fire in your heart won’t let you stop.

You spend the day with Laurie, talking about your lives and he takes an interest in everything you do. Laurie is proud of you as you are of him. Laurie takes you for a stroll outside as you reminisce about the old times when you were younger. You visit the old places you use to play as children and your inner child comes out when you begin playing the games you used to play with Laurie when you were that innocent age. The day goes quickly and before you know it, it’s time for dinner where you sit with Laurie and his Grandfather. Mr. Laurence talks to you most of the time, asking questions about the past two years that you have been away whilst stating how delightful it is to have you back. He jokes that you will keep Laurie on his toes and teach him elegant society. You’re not so sure about that since you cause just as much - of not more - trouble as Laurie himself but you humour the older man who smiles at you endearingly. You honestly couldn’t conjure up a better way to spend the Christmas season.

Before you know it, it’s Christmas morning, and you are greeted by Laurie who showers you with gifts. The gifts are extraordinary and exquisite but they seldom impress you. You do enjoy nice things but not in extravagance. Simply, they do not faze you but they are still nice. You bear gifts for Laurie and his Grandfather. They are nothing grand - just simple gifts that they enjoy regardless. Breakfast is soon prepared and you are at the dining table with Laurie, Mr. Laurence, and Laurie’s tutor, John Brooke. He is a decent man - kind, caring, softly-spoken, and well-mannered. Laurie has a lot to learn from him but you know that Laurie won’t pay attention. He hardly pays attention during his tutoring lessons so learning manners won’t come to him either.

“Perhaps you could tutor my grandson in manners as well as mathematics,” says Mr. Laurence, completely unimpressed by Laurie’s lack of attention that is currently strewn out the window.

“What are you looking at, Laurie?” You query.

“It’s the March family,” he answers, his eyes still glued to the outside world.

“What of them?”

“It looks like they are taking their Christmas breakfast somewhere.”

“Mrs. Hummel,” Mr. Laurence speaks and that pulls Laurie’s attention to him. “Poor woman with five children. She can barely feed them and look after them. Mrs. March has been visiting them and assisting them the best that she can.”

“How nice,” you comment.

“And Jo would do it with a smile on her face…” Laurie mumbles but everyone hears it.

Jo. The name has been spoken many times and yet, you have never met the girl. Laurie seems infatuated with her. He explained how he met her at a party. The girl was reluctant to dance with anybody to the point where she avoided a man and ran into Laurie in a room that was much quieter and empty. Laurie was taken aback by her immediately and described her as “out of this world but so real”. It was a charming and intriguing statement but not as intriguing as getting the girl to dance with him outside and part of you wished that you were there to see that.

Laurie has had many interests in girls but you haven’t seen anything like this. Laurie is smitten and you wonder if this girl is like the others - prim and proper - but Laurie prefers a girl that is different from the rest. Over the weeks that you have been here, Laurie often speaks of Jo and how amazing she is. She aspires to be a writer. She is not like any woman he has ever known. She reminds him of you, he once said, which you found interesting. You haven’t met anyone like you and you think that’s a good thing. You are the opposite of prim and proper but you don’t mind. The fact alone makes you wonder who this Jo girl is and what is it about her that has captured your childhood friend’s heart.

“They can’t go hungry, Grandfather,” states Laurie. “We must give them something.”

Mr. Laurence looks at his grandson rather perplexed since it’s very unusual for the boy to take an interest in others like that but he would be a cold-hearted fool to deject the idea.

“Very well. We will have to prepare some breakfast for them,” Mr. Laurence announces. “They cannot go hungry and Mrs. March has done so much for Mrs. Hummel and her family. It’s time that she received something in return.”

“That sounds like a wonderful gesture, Mr. Laurence,” you say with a nod. “Tell me more about the March family.”

Mr. Laurence proceeds to discuss the March family and the salient point you get from him is that they are very generous, caring, and loving people. Mr. March is off fighting in the war, Mrs. March does her best to help others in need and support the men fighting in the Union Army. Together they have four daughters - Meg, sixteen, Jo, fifteen, Beth, thirteen, and Amy, twelve. Meg is a caring girl who is talented in the acting department, Jo aspires to be a famous writer, Beth who is shy but has a strong passion for music, and Amy wishes to become a great painter. Of course, Laurie flaunts Jo, stating how wonderful she is and how she is the “most eccentric” out of all of them.

“Why don’t you just marry her?” You tease, gently bumping into his side.

“Maybe I will,” he reciprocates with a playful grin.

“Oohh!” You push him again and Laurie pushes back but Mr. Laurence admonishes you two before it escalates.

Breakfast continues whilst the cooks prepare a feast for the March family. As soon as it’s ready, it is delivered to their house, to which you accompany Mr. Laurence and Laurie. The house is nowhere near as big as Mr. Laurence’s but it is adequate. You assist the servants in setting up the dining table that seats six people around it comfortably, making sure to place every item of food strategically so it is presented eloquently. As you look around the room, you enter the living space, spotting a small, decorated pine tree resting atop a stool as well as other decorative ornaments around the room. The place feels very lively even in the absence of people. It feels warm and welcoming and now, you are quite eager to meet this family. As you continue to peruse the room, you stumble across sheets of paper with writing. You pick them up and see that it’s a play and take note of the name and author.

**The Witches Curse - A Play by Jo March**

_She really IS a writer, isn’t she?_ You think to yourself, a small grin tugging on your lips. You flick through the play and see that it is filled with drama, mystery, and excitement. Part of you wishes to venture upstairs into the girl’s room to see if you can find any more of her work but you know that is completely inappropriate and unacceptable so you shrug the thought immediately.

“Hey,” Laurie appears by your side. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yes,” you nod.

“What is that?” He takes the script from your hands and flicks through it.

“Just a play from that Jo girl. She seems quite talented.”

“Yes, she is,” he smiles.

“Have you read any of her work?”

“No, nothing yet. She doesn’t share it with me. She is quite recluse like that.”

“Well, being a writer is a very sensitive passion. It’s only natural that she keeps it to herself but she’ll open up one day. Just give her time.”

Laurie looks at you astounded. “Since when did you get so wise?”

“Maybe if you read some more you would know the struggles of writers and more so, _female_ writers. They are putting their heart on the line and they don’t want to get it crushed.”

Laurie shrugs. “I suppose. That’s understandable to a degree.”

“And that’s why you’ll never understand,” you ruffle his hair, causing him to jerk away with a boyish laugh and grin.

“Come now, you two,” Mr. Laurence states. “We must be getting on. We will have guests within the hour and we need to be present and well-dressed for the occasion.”

“Yes, Grandfather,” Laurie nods then turns to you, extending his arm, and this time, you know he is teasing you. “My lady.”

“Do you want a bruise on your arm?” You threaten, holding your fist.

“Oh, I cannot wait to see the person who sweeps you off your feet. Then you’ll hold _their_ arm.” Laurie leaves the house with a bounce in his step.

You simply shake your head and follow him stating, “I’d like to see them try.”

~

Trudging through the snow on Christmas morning isn’t exactly how Jo March thought the day of celebration would begin but she feels good giving to someone less fortunate than her. Jo was reluctant to share her Christmas breakfast since she was starving and tired due to being up late writing her play but seeing the gratitude from the mother and her children made all of those things dissipate. Since the breakfast was split between the March family and the Hummel's, Jo didn’t get as much food as she would have liked and was still rather hungry but lunch would be upon them soon and she was sure that their maid Hannah would whip them up something nice. Jo was sure she could last another few hours but only just.

Walking into the warmth of her home, Jo is gobsmacked once she sees the plethora of food on the dining table, looking as if it were a feast for twenty people. Everyone is astounded and Hannah explains how Mr. Laurence sent the food over once he saw them giving away their Christmas breakfast. Jo and her sisters flee to the window to stare at the mansion across the way.

“His grandson Laurie put the idea into his head - I know he did,” says Jo. “We should make friends with him.”

“Boys scare me,” Beth states. “And that big, old house scares me.”

Amy proceeds to tell everyone about Mr. Laurence and his grandson Laurie, whom of which Amy is infatuated with but Jo doesn’t pay much interest. She simply walks over to the food and begins helping herself.

“Isn’t his childhood friend staying with him, too?” Meg probes, looking at the flowers on the table.

“Yes,” Marmee nods. “She has come over from New York to spend Christmas with Laurie and his Grandfather. She hasn’t seen them in several years so this is a nice treat for the Laurence family.”

“I heard she’s a medical girl,” Meg says.

“Medical?” Jo’s ears prick at the word. “How interesting.”

“Oh, Jo, don’t go thinking that she’s going to be like you - a pioneer,” Amy mocks.

“Why not?” Jo is immediately defensive. “It’s not often that you hear a girl wanting to be in the medical field or any field for that matter.”

“Well, why don’t you go over there and introduce yourself? I’m sure you could bore each other with all the things wrong with the world.”

Jo tuts and smacks her sister’s arm who cries that it hurt but everyone knows it didn’t - Amy has always had a knack for exacerbating things.

“I’m not responsible for this feast but I _have_ got a surprise,” Marmee brandishes a letter and all of the girls gasp and quickly sit around Marmee who perches herself by the fire.

The girls listen attentively to their father’s letter, each one missing him dearly and wishing that he were here with them celebrating Christmas Day. Jo listens but as soon as the letter ends, the blonde looks out the window to the Laurence Mansion and ponders, mostly on you. A girl of medicine and Laurie’s childhood friend that he and his family love so dearly. You sound extremely interesting and Jo knows that she HAS to meet you sooner rather than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ever want to chat or swing by and say hi, contact me on Tumblr at my-morning-straightjacket :) Happy reading!


	3. First Impressions

Cutting his tutoring lesson short, Laurie and John invite a wailing Amy March into their home once they realise that the girl has been struck on the hand by her teacher. In true Amy fashion, she tried to justify herself, watering it down as if what she did was nothing. Upon meeting Amy, you’re quite intrigued due to her boisterous nature but she seems fun enough. As soon as she saw Laurie, her eyes melted. It’s clear that she is infatuated with your best friend and it’s rather sweet, however, Laurie doesn’t reciprocate those feelings. He simply muses her and is kind as he usually is to everyone he meets. You feel a little sorry for Amy but she is young and the chances of her being infatuated with someone else soon enough is highly likely.

Since you are a girl of medicine, you had a look at Amy’s wound and treated it yourself. One of your neighbours back in New York is a doctor and a rather progressive one at that since he taught you about medicine as soon as you were old enough to understand it. You took in everything he said like a sponge and have been privileged enough to read his textbooks. You treated the wound by cleaning it then dousing it with a little alcohol as for it not to get infected then wrapped it up in a bandage. The experience was fun - little but fun nonetheless.

“Oh!” Amy gasps, stopping at a page in a book. “Tell servants that I want this painting purchased for me IMMEDIATELY!”

“Amy? Are you in here?”

Suddenly, a bustle of noise ripples from the hall where two young girls enter into the room, looking for Amy who rushes to them, showing her hand.

“Jo!” Laurie springs to his feet upon seeing the blonde.

“What richness?” Jo gasps, flabbergasted as she observes the library packed with books from the ground to the ceiling in pristine oak bookshelves and cabinets. “Theodore Laurence, you ought to be the luckiest boy in the world!”

“Well, a fellow can’t live off books alone,” he chuckles.

“I could!” Jo grabs a book from the table and examines it carefully. “What did you do?” Jo pests at Amy whilst Meg tends to her sister’s wound.

“Nothing! Nothing! I did a drawing and then Mr. Davis hit me!”

Jo notices a portrait of Mr. Laurence and makes a comment, stating how her grandfather is much more handsome, prompting Mr. Laurence and Marmee to make an appearance, all the while Laurie not tearing his eyes away from Jo as she plonks herself down on the couch adjacent Meg and Amy.

“I found it! I found it!” You say, entering the room to which all eyes turn on you. “Oh… Hello… This is a surprise.”

“Oh, excuse us, young miss,” Marmee says. “We don’t mean to intrude but we’re just here to collect our Amy.”

“No intrusion at all. I wasn’t expecting all of you to show up but it’s nice regardless.”

“I’m Marmee - the girl’s mom. This is Meg and Jo and Amy, whom you’ve already met I assume.”

“Yes,” you nod. “I’ve tended to her wound.”

“You’re the medical girl?”

Your attention turns to the blonde sitting on the couch who is quick to rise and approach you and for the life of you, you’re a little awestruck because this girl is stunning. It’s rather intimidating actually.

“Oh, I wouldn’t go that far,” you chuckle. “I am interested in medicine but unfortunately, it is not a woman-dominated domain.”

Jo rolls her eyes. “Ugh, you are not saying anything I am not already aware of. I cannot get over my disappointment of being a girl.”

“Mine, too.”

“What do you wish to be when you’re older?”

“A doctor. It’s a long stretch, I know, but it has been done. Just look at Elizabeth Blackwell.”

“Oh, yes. I have read about her. Fascinating.”

“I agree. I hope that one day I can attend one of her lectures. She teaches women now.”

Jo looks at you with an admired gaze. “That’s outstanding. Don’t ever give up on that dream. There are few ways for women to make their own way in the world but it’s up to us to change that. It’ll be hard but I know we can do it.”

You continue to look at Jo rather longingly. You have never come across anyone like this girl before and she is truly remarkable.

“I couldn’t agree more,” you say, and Jo sports a kind smile.

“I’m Jo,” she extends her hand that you promptly take and you instantly regard its warmth and softness.

“Hi…” You smile goofily and you almost forget to say your name, which makes Jo giggle. “I hear you’re a writer.”

“I am,” she nods, slipping her hand away and you feel at a loss.

“Forgive me, when I helped drop off the food to your house on Christmas morning, I stumbled across a play you wrote. Very ingenious.”

“Oh,” Jo looks down briefly, fiddling with her book still in her hands. “Thank you,” her bright-blue eyes meet yours. “I stayed up the night before finishing it. I got carried away as usual.”

“I’m sure it was a brilliant play. I wish I was there to witness it.”

Another grin spreads across Jo’s face and you can only reciprocate as you admire each one of her features from the colour of her eyes right down to how many sun kisses scatter across her nose and onto her cheeks. So help you, Jo is the most beautiful girl you have ever seen. Simply gazing into her baby blue eyes makes your heart race.

“You found it?” Laurie queries, looking at your hands.

“Oh, yes,” you clear your throat. “I found it. Amy,” you approach the girl. “Here,” you hand her a small jar of ointment. “Apply this three times a day if you can. It’ll help your wound heal.”

“You treated it?” Jo is suddenly by your side, looking at you inquisitively.

“I did,” you nod proudly. “Just keep an eye on it. Make sure she keeps it clean and applies the ointment. There’s nothing nastier than something getting infected.”

“I couldn’t agree more. Mother once took care of a soldier who had gangrene and they had to amputate his toes.”

You cringe as does Jo who now looks embarrassed. “Sorry, that was graphic and grotesque.”

“No, that’s quite fine. If I’m going to be a doctor, I need to get used to hearing and picturing things like that because I might just as well see them one day.”

“Well, I hope that you don’t. I know there are some things that even the best doctors don’t wish to see.”

“I can’t disagree with you on that.” You grin at Jo whose cheeks are still red from earlier, which you find endearing.

She looks down at her book, back at you, then at her book before turning on her heel and sitting on the couch again as Marmee begins to reprimand Amy for her wrongdoings, stating how Jo is now going to teach her to read and write.

“I already teach Beth!” Jo states and that encapsulates you.

 _A writer AND a teacher? Fascinating_ …

You watch Jo carry herself and listen to her words and mannerisms, stating how she believes Amy’s teacher to be an “idiot”, which you find most amusing. The majorly of girls and women daren’t speak of a man of teaching or any profession in such a manner but Jo seems to not care. With every pose, word, smile, laugh, and bluntness, you are drawn to Jo’s character, and just like a character in a book, you want to read and learn all about her and want more. You have a feeling that Laurie feels the exact same way at this moment since his eyes are solely on Jo, especially when he tells Jo to borrow whatever book she likes when the March women prepare to leave in a boisterous manner.

“I’m going to take this,” Jo states, holding up the book she took earlier. “I’m going to take this one if that’s okay. I’ll bring it back soon, I promise. Actually, I’ll probably keep it.”

The March women file out of the house, Marmee thanking you and the others for looking after Amy before they are out of sight. The room is quickly filled with silence as astonishment befalls you, Laurie, John, and Mr. Laurence.

“Well, back to work,” the eldest man prompts with a grin. “Back to work…”

John fondles Meg’s glove that she accidentally left behind, rather besotted by her presence earlier, which you find rather sweet. John is a nice man and you know he will treat the woman of his dreams with the utmost love and respect and if Meg is lucky, she just might be that woman.

“Come, Theodore,” John speaks. “We must return to your tutoring.”

Laurie rolls his eyes, turning to follow John out of the room but quickly spins around to you, mouthing, “save me” with a pained expression. You mouth, “sorry” with a shrug as you watch your best friend leave. A giggle escapes you and you realise that you are now alone in the library until you see figures out the window that you hurriedly move to and spot the March women returning to their home. Your eyes find Jo as she trudges through the thick snow, the book she took carefully tucked under her arm. You watch as her long, blonde, curly hair sways with every step she takes and how she links arms with Meg and Amy as a way to work through the harsh snow together.

“Jo March…” You utter, breathing a laugh. “Why do I have a feeling this isn’t the last time we’ll see each other?”

~

With Marmee reprimanding Amy, Jo absconds the staircase and into her room where she begins removing the layers of clothing she has clad herself in to fight the cold. In the process, her eyes catch a figure outside - you. Jo stops at the window and focuses her gaze on you. She squints in an effort to see you more clearly but the attempt fails. Nonetheless, that doesn’t stop Jo from eyeing you. You walk out of the Laurence Mansion and Jo watches how you walk, carrying yourself elegantly through the snow. She watches you until she can’t see you any further, already curious as to where you are going, why, and how long for. Part of Jo wishes she could go outside and catch you but she has no idea what to say or how to approach you. 

It’s very peculiar behaviour for Jo to take such an interest in someone but for the life of her, she couldn’t stop looking at you and her ears picked up everything you said. Meeting you then and watching you just now, Jo wants to see you again and she feels a tug inside of her that demands that she NEEDS to see you again. Jo can’t put her finger on it but all she knows is that the urge is powerful and something must be done about it. Simply thinking about you sends shivers down her spine and when she shook your hand, she felt electric and _alive_.

Removing her large coat, Jo approaches her desk and pulls out a small diary where she scribbles her poetry and other ideas and the first thing she does is jot down your physical features, your tone of voice, your character, and most of all, how she feels towards you. Jo isn’t sure exactly what she feels but she is able to recognise that something is INDEED there. Attraction has never come naturally to Jo but with you, it’s different. However, she is aware that she is only young and she might just be a little awestruck since you are quite independent and wish to be a doctor - a very unpopular and very unaccepted career in regards to women. Jo has never met someone like you before and because of her curious nature, she is keen to learn more about you and she won’t stop until she does, and what a great way to get close to you than through Laurie?


	4. The Theatre

Setting her pen down, Jo smiles at her work and stacks the pieces of paper carefully on top of each other then looks at it contently. So much work and Jo feels like she is finally getting somewhere with her writing. She looks past the stack of paper, which is at least half of her novel by now, and onto her little journal. She takes a quick moment to open it and flick to her latest entry, which was an extremely short story about you. Jo had no idea what came of her the other day when she had to get her thoughts and feelings out onto paper but it had to be done.

Jo is still trying her utmost to decipher the mystery of her feelings but all she knows is that she gets them when she’s around you and she has to figure out a way to address them appropriately. However, that isn’t going as smoothly as Jo would like since tonight is the night where she is going to the theatre with you. Well, not just you - Laurie, Meg, and John. Jo wasn’t particularly interested in going. She was more eager to stay home and continue her novel but once she heard that you were going, she was all too animated in accepting the invitation. The invitation was from Laurie but Jo didn’t care about that. You were going and that was enough to convince her. 

Jo closes her journal and grabs her novel, hiding it in her drawer under her clothes - a secret spot where she knows her work will be safe. Not much is private in the March household, which isn’t always a bad thing but when it comes to Jo’s writing, it is a VERY private affair.

“Jo? Jo, where are you? I can’t find my other glove!” Meg bellows from downstairs.

“Take mine!” Jo responds, walking down the staircase.

“Jo, we’re going to be late!”

“Where are you going?” Amy ponders.

“You’re not invited!” Jo states, a well of frustration and perhaps protectiveness over you surfaces when her sister asks.

Jo loves Amy with all of her heart but she does not want the night tainted by Amy’s whining, juvenile behaviour, and childish antics. Jo still needs to impress you and she can’t do that with her little sister hanging off her arm.

“Oh!” She gasps. “You’re going somewhere with Laurie, aren’t you?”

Jo rolls her eyes as she grabs her boots from the foot of the stairs and sits at the dining table to slip them on.

“Yes, we are, now stop bothering,” she huffs.

“Do you have the tickets?” Meg checks.

“Yes. Hurry up.”

Jo is a little bossier than usual this evening but this is what happens when she’s nervous. She’s so nervous yet excited to see you. She just wishes she and Meg could go already.

“You’re going to the theatre with Laurie!” Amy rushes over to Meg and begs her to go but the older sister lets her down easy, saying that she wasn’t invited.

Amy’s nagging only irritates Jo further, causing her to snap entirely.

“No! I think you’d hate to poke yourself in where you’re not wanted! We already have to deal with dull Mr. Brooke.”

“I like him. I think he’s kind,” Meg dotes.

“But I can pay for myself!” Amy begs.

“You will not come!” Jo pushes, glaring at the girl.

Jo links her arm with Meg’s and snickers at Amy as they walk off but Amy throws her shoe at the blonde, stating how she will regret her decision not taking her. Jo, of course, just laughs it off and puts her angry sister to the back of her mind and replaces her attention on you.

~

The theatre. What a brilliant way to see Jo again. You haven’t been able to get her off your mind since the day in the Laurence’s library. Laurie has seen her but you haven’t. You have been too busy with your studies. You have been more than tempted to skip them but you know you can’t. You must study hard if you wish to be taken seriously as a woman in the field of medicine. Just because you are spending time in Concord, doesn’t mean you are relieved of your studies. Where you go, your study goes but that’s just fine. Thankfully, Laurie has invited you out with him to the theatre along with Jo, her sister Meg, and Laurie’s tutor John. You’re not particular about the company - all you care about is seeing Jo again.

Dressing for the occasion, you follow Laurie downstairs where Mr. Laurence bids you farewell and to have a splendid evening. You thank him and leave for the carriage, which takes you to the March house and that’s when you see Jo - her blonde hair loosely tied back with soft tendrils resting against her cheeks, her dark-red dress hanging effortlessly off her body, and her symmetrical smile shining as she meets your gaze.

“Jo,” you smile.

“Hello,” she greets warmly, a slight blush rising on her cheeks but you chalk that up to the warmth of her house that she just left.

“It’s good to see you again. I hope you’re well.”

“I am, thank you. And you?”

“Very well,” you nod.

“Come, come, ladies!” Laurie prompts. “The show isn’t going to wait for us.”

“Oh, don’t fret, Teddy, we’ve got plenty of time,” Jo states, hopping into the carriage, swatting his hand away when he offers to help her inside and when he turns to you, he doesn’t even bother.

You laugh at this because he knows you well. You are the second to enter the carriage and you take your spot next to Jo and suddenly, you realise that this is the closest that you have ever been to her. You lock eyes and perk up a quick smile before scooting over by Jo’s force when Meg enters. Jo grabs her sister’s hand and plonks her down beside her, clearly an act to avoid John from sitting next to her. It’s abundantly clear that Jo does not wish for him to get too close to her sister, which you find sweet.

The ride to the theatre isn’t overly long but to you, it feels like it plays on for hours. Being in such proximity to Jo is almost asphyxiating. You can smell her perfume - only faint but floral and beautiful - blended in with her natural scent, which is clean and rather fresh. You feel her body brush up against yours, more so when the carriage hits a bump, forcing you and Jo to jolt into each other. The contact is only brief but it’s enough to make your skin feel as if it’s on fire. At one stage, the carriage hits a rather large bump, causing Jo to reach out and grab your knee. The act causes your breath to hitch and as soon as Jo realises what she has done, she almost snatches her hand away and sits upright.

“Sorry,” she utters, looking rather embarrassed.

“No problem at all,” you smile and Jo is quick to reciprocate - awkward but polite.

You can’t help but notice redness in Jo’s cheeks as she turns away as she busies herself with focusing on Meg and John’s conversation. You look at John and see him smitten. He looks at Meg as if he has never seen a woman before and you can see his eyes turn to butter every time she smiles or giggles. John is enamoured.

In what feels like a lifetime, you arrive at the theatre and follow Laurie to your seats, which are ordered as such - John, Meg, Jo, Laurie, and you. You wish that Laurie sat you next to Jo but you can see that Laurie desires to be just as close to Jo as you and you don’t want to take that away from him. It’s quite sweet to see Laurie in such a state - so carefree and smitten - but you wonder how long his infatuation will last.

The show begins and it is filled with humour, excitement, bewilderment, and life. It’s a perfect way to spend your evening, especially after a long week of hard study and non-stop thinking about the beautiful blonde across the way. However, it’s quite hard to take your mind off of her now of all times since she is sitting one seat away from you. Every now and then you try to catch a glimpse of her, trying your utmost to be inconspicuous but it proves difficult since you have to lean forward to get a proper look at her. If you’re lucky, she turns to Laurie when he speaks to her, granting you a quick second of eye contact where you exchange a brief smile but that’s it and for some reason, it isn’t enough for you.

Through the eruption of laughter, you can hear Jo’s laugh above anyone else’s. Her laughter is infectious, lively, bubbly, and addictive. You swear you haven’t heard such a sweet noise in all your life. Every time Jo laughs you laugh. You don’t know why you just do but that doesn’t bother you. You catch your best friend gazing at Jo but she hardly pays him any mind. Jo doesn’t seem the least bit interested in Laurie or any male figure that comes her way. When you entered the theatre, you noted several young men look her way but again, she didn’t notice and if she did, you have a strong feeling that she would not care, which is another feature that intrigues you.

Once the show has ended, the five of you head out into the parlor where you grab yourselves something to eat and drink before you ride home and that’s when you decide to bite the bullet and speak to Jo.

“So, what are your thoughts on the show?” You say.

“Oh, excuse me,” Jo turns around, her mouth full of food but you don’t mind - you find it adorable. “I thought it was amazing. Very humorous. What about you?”

“Yes, it was very amusing. I must say that I haven’t been to a show quite like that before. It was a good experience.”

“I agree,” she nods then holds out a box of popcorn. “Would you like some? It’s really good.”

A laugh escapes you as you nod and help yourself. Meg scolds Jo for not being proper but Jo rolls her eyes and continues eating.

“Hey,” Jo nudges you. “Can I call you Doc?”

“Doc?”

“Yeah, because you’ll be a doctor one day.”

That statement alone is enough to get your heart racing. Jo is the first person (other than Doctor Richard McLafferty who teaches you all he knows back in New York) who has ever believed you could truly be a doctor and that touches you. Jo is more open to the idea than others and that draws you to her even more.

“Yes,” you nod with a grin. “I would like that.”

“Tell me about your interest in medicine,” she asks. “I’ve never met a medical woman before.”

You blush and titter at the statement as flattery overwhelms you.

“I wouldn’t go that far.”

“I would,” she states. “Go on. Tell me.”

“I’ve always been interested in medicine. Back in New York, I have a neighbour - Doctor McLafferty - who is a good friend of my father’s.”

“Is he a doctor, too?”

“No, he’s a manager at a bank - very successful. Doctor McLafferty used to visit frequently and have supper with us and talk with my father until the late hours of the night. When I was younger, I asked him what he did and he told me he was a doctor. I asked what that was, he explained it to me, and I was obsessed ever since. Luckily, Doctor McLafferty was quite progressive and allowed me to learn from him. He taught me things and he still is. He says that I will make a fine doctor one day.”

“Wow! That’s impressive! And he is not the least bit hesitant because you’re a girl?”

“No,” you shake your head. “In fact, he says that it will be good since I will welcome more female patients. He says that quite a few women are hesitant to see a man, especially when it comes to rather personal matters so having a woman doctor will be good.”

“I agree with him. We need more woman doctors. I certainly would like one over a man.”

“Well, if all goes well, I can treat you if you have any ailments.”

A broad smile graces Jo’s lips as another blush creeps onto her cheeks.

“Umm, listen…” You begin nervously. “I’m here in Concord for a little longer and I’d really like to… get to know you more. We seem quite alike and there aren’t many girls back in New York who accept me. Laurie is the only person my age who accepts me for who I am. Most boys in New York want proper girls and almost all of the girls only want to be around proper girls. I’m the odd one out but I wouldn’t want to be any other way. So, what do you say?”

“Yes,” Jo answers without missing a beat. “Yes, I’d like that very much. I really enjoy your company.”

Your heart flutters at the statement. You gaze into Jo’s beautiful blue orbs and you decide right then and there that particular shade of blue is your favourite.

“There you are,” Laurie bumps into your side. “Are you ready to go?”

“Get off of me,” you tease, pushing him back. “Yes, I am. Are you?”

“Always. Your coats, ladies,” Laurie hands you and Jo your coats before you leave the theatre.

You spot Meg walking with John who has already offered the woman his arm that she accepts gracefully. Laurie steps forward to do the same for Jo but the blonde punches his arm instead.

“Ow! Jo!”

Jo ignores him as she rushes over to her sister and pulls her away from John and you swear you are more swept away by the girl. Already so independent, headstrong, and fierce. You NEED to spend more time with her - it’s not negotiable.


	5. The Hardships Of Women

Having Jo March cry on your shoulder is not how you imagined seeing her next but this is what Jo needs. The last two days have been so hectic for the girl. Firstly, her sister Amy burnt her novel, which made Jo absolutely ropable, causing the two girls to end up in a physical fight before their mother intervened. The next day, Amy nearly drowned in a frozen lake while she and Laurie went ice skating. You really wished you were able to go with him but you had your studies to do and you were going to meet Jo the following day anyway. However, it hasn’t begun at all how you expected.

The blonde cries into your shoulder and all you can do is hold her and comfort her. You haven’t known Jo for long but you hate seeing her cry. Every sob pulls on your heartstrings and you wish more than anything to take it away. If you could take the burden and pain away from her you would. Jo is too beautiful and pure to be so distraught.

“If she died it would have been my fault,” Jo sobs.

“No, Jo, no.”

“It would have been. I’m so lucky she didn’t catch a fever. I should have let her come skating. If I did that, none of this would have happened.”

“Jo, you weren’t to know Amy was going to fall through that ice. You were angry and you had every right to be. I wouldn’t have let her come if she destroyed something I loved so dearly.”

“But that’s the thing - I was angry. I ruin everything with my temper…” Jo sits up and wipes her eyes. “When I have a passion, I get so protective over it. I could hurt someone without any second thought just like I did with Amy. Her nearly dying was the only thing to calm me down and make me forget about everything. I should have done what Marmee said and forgave her that night.”

“Hey,” you rub her arm. “You’re being way too hard on yourself. You were angry, Jo, and you had every right to be. Forgiveness does not come easily nor naturally in my opinion. It’s a lengthy process and quite frankly, a skill - a skill that I believe can never be fully mastered. Amy falling into the pond was an accident and you need to see it as such. There is no point dwelling on the “what if’s” or the “if I did this differently” and so on, it wouldn’t change what happened. The important thing to remember is that Amy is safe now and things are okay between the two of you so be grateful for that.”

“I am,” she nods, wiping her eyes. “I just don’t know if I’d ever be able to forgive myself for my anger and selfishness.”

You can see the disdain in Jo’s eyes, causing you to pull her into your side.

“I don’t think we can ever forgive ourselves for a lot of things but we have to try or else we’ll destroy ourselves.”

Jo peers up at you with a faint smile on her lips. “Thank you. I… I really needed this today. Ugh, I’m so sick of crying…”

“You’re more than welcome, Jo. We always need an outlet of some kind. I’m glad that you came to me.”

“You’re a good friend.”

“Any time.” You rub your hand along Jo’s arm where she raises her own hand to meet yours.

You freeze at the contact but you welcome it. Jo’s thumb brushes the top of your palm before her long, dexterous fingers slide in between yours and you have trouble registering the touch but soon enough, you are quite overwhelmed with how _good_ and _right_ Jo’s fingers feel threaded with yours. Her hands are soft and warm and… welcoming. You sit in silence for what feels like hours as your pulse quickens and breathing labours. You have no clue why this girl has such an effect on you. She’s just another girl. You have met girls before but… none like Jo March. NOTHING like Jo March.

“Come,” you prompt, unraveling your hand from Jo’s, causing her to sit up. “You said you wanted to see what I study.”

“I did.”

“Let’s go then.” 

You stand and lead Jo upstairs to your guest room in the Laurence Mansion and Jo is quite taken aback by the space you have and more so, the books. You allow her to look through them all while you retrieve your medical books and when you turn around, Jo already has a handful of books in her arms.

“You can borrow whichever book you like,” you laugh.

“Thank you!” She beams and you know she’s back to her old self. “Oh, sorry,” Jo puts the books on your bed and sits at your desk. “This is what you study?”

“Yes.”

Jo opens the Handbook of Surgical Operations by Stephen Smith and reads through different sections and ends up cringing at some of the methods.

“Ugh… How does your stomach not churn every time you read this?”

You stifle a laugh. “You get used to it. Also, it fascinates me.”

“Oh!” Jo covers her mouth when she sees a surgical drawing. “What in the world is that?”

A light chuckle escapes you. “It’s a single transverse incision.”

“What on earth is it for?”

“It’s for neck dissection. It’s to remove any diseases or tumors that may be in the neck.”

“No thank you.” Jo shakes her head and flips a few pages where she stumbles across some surgical tools. “I don’t like the look of that one.”

“The bone saw?”

“Yes. Please tell me it’s not for what I think it’s for.”

“If you’re thinking it’s to cut bone, then you are correct.”

“Doc!” She winces.

“What?” You laugh.

“That’s so gnarly and barbaric!”

“It’s only used in extreme circumstances such as spreading infections that will cause the patient to die if the infected limb is not amputated.”

“I still have no clue why you would want to do this as a profession. Writing is much better. You can create your own world and have everything to be exactly how you want it to be.”

“That may be all well and good but there are people out there who need help and I intend to help women who need people like me.”

Jo looks up at you and smiles admirably and you simply smile back. You have not seen such a kinder smile than Jo’s but again, you haven’t met anyone like her.

“Well, if this is what you want to do then who am I to stop you? Just be careful not to get too close to people. You don’t want to catch anything.”

“I will try my utmost.”

Jo turns her attention back onto your textbooks, closing the one she opened and looking through the others. She flicks through a few of them but Frank H. Hamilton’s Practical Treatise on Military Surgery and Hygiene grab her attention as she runs her fingers over the cover and carefully turns the pages, intently looking at the diagrams and tools.

“Do you like that one?” You query.

“No,” she answers plainly. “My father is in the army.”

“Which army?”

“Union. He volunteered for it. I wanted to go and fight with him but he wouldn’t let me. I truly despise being a girl sometimes.”

“Me, too.”

“Is this what they have to do to soldiers who get injured? Endless amputation and sedation?”

You hesitate to answer because the last thing you want to do is upset Jo, especially when she has finally come out of her slump about Amy and her burnt novel but you can’t lie to her.

“Unfortunately, coming out of war is just as horrific as going into it - sometimes worse.”

Jo doesn’t respond. Instead, she continues looking through the textbook then stumbles across your notes that she begins reading.

“You have lovely handwriting,” she states.

“Thank you. Doctor McLafferty taught me how to write properly.”

“I thought doctors had poor handwriting?”

“Yes, but Doctor McLafferty believes in good handwriting because poor handwriting can get people killed, believe it or not.”

“No!” Jo gasps.

“Oh, yes. People have died because nobody is able to read the doctor's handwriting.”

Jo squints at you dubiously. “I don’t know whether you’re telling the truth or not but I’ll keep that in mind.”

“I’d never lie to you, Jo,” you chuckle.

“Mm, we’ll see about that,” she teases.

“Ouch.”

“Oh, I’m only joking!” She gently punches your arm and again, by God have you never met anyone like this girl!

“If you say so…” You slap her arm with a small laugh.

“Where is Laurie?” Jo asks.

“Mr. Laurence took him out to get some new clothes for a formal dinner tomorrow night.”

“You’re not going?”

“No, it’s a men's only affair.”

Jo rolls her eyes. “Men's only - how absurd. I wish I could understand what goes through men’s heads. Are we not the ones to bear their children, raise them, and care for them? Are we not the ones who look after the household, the ones that portray beauty, and most of all, care for the man? And yet, we are banished from anything within the man’s world. We are merely objects who they use to get by in life!” Jo scolds and you can see the anger rise in her eyes. “Mother says it is very poor to hate and to have hate in your heart but sometimes, it gets the better of me and I cannot help but hate the inequities of the world, especially towards women. What have we done to deserve such ostracism, degradation, and to be wrapped up in the chains of men to be their slaves? For the life of me, I do not know but I plan to change it.”

The fire in Jo’s eyes is prominent and you feel a strong connection to the girl who is speaking like a grown woman who has experienced all of the troubles within the world and has the knowledge of one-hundred generations. It - she - is truly spectacular.

“We will change it together, Jo,” you place your hand on her shoulder. “It will be difficult and perhaps dangerous but someone has to do it. We can’t live like this forever.”

“No, we can’t.” Jo reaches up to take your hand and dammit, there is that spark again - the heat in your cheeks and the thumping of your heart. “I intend to make my own way in the world no matter what people say.”

You smile down on Jo as you run your thumb across the back of her warm hand and reply, “me, too.”

~

The next few weeks pass and you try your best to see Jo as much as you can and her you but Laurie always gets to her before you do. At first, it didn’t bother you but now, it is becoming quite bothersome. Laurie is still smitten with the blonde and you can see his infatuation only increases with each passing day. To begin with, you thought it was sweet and you shrugged it off but now… now you’re not sure what to think. You have thought abundantly about the matter, spending too much time sitting in a pensive state instead of studying but you eventually came to the conclusion that you don’t particularly like Laurie spending more time with Jo. You want to spend more time with Jo but yet, you don’t want to intrude because after all, Jo is _Laurie’s_ friend, and the thought of you stealing her from him makes you feel rather rotten. Laurie is a good friend to you and he always makes sure you have the best of everything when you visit. You couldn’t possibly steal his friend and more so, his crush away from him - it would be immoral.

However, as the days pass, your mind drifts off to Jo more and more and every time you see her, you feel that connection and it only grows stronger. Not being able to identify it annoys you beyond measure but all you DO know is that you want to spend more time with her and you have a feeling Jo requites since she often asks to see you. Laurie also says that Jo talks about you a lot, which always leaves you feeling flattered. You’re glad Jo hasn’t forgotten about you with all the time she spends with Laurie. You soon believe that seeing Jo won’t become a regular occurrence but when she invites you to dinner with her family, you suddenly think otherwise.

You dress in one of your formal attires before you proceed to the March household. You take several steady breaths and knock on the door. Jo hears the noise and almost sprints to the door. She quickly runs a hand through her hair and pats it down to maintain its frizziness before opening the door and her smile is the biggest you have seen yet.

“Doc!” She beams.

“Jo!”

“Come in!” She reaches out to grab your arm, drawing you inside. “I’m so glad you could make it!”

“Are you kidding me? I wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to properly meet your family!”

“You’re sweet.” Jo takes your scarf and coat and hangs it up. “Come, everyone is eager to meet you.”

You follow Jo into the living room where she announces your presence and formally addresses you to her family.

“It’s nice to meet you all again,” you smile.

“Jo says you like medicine,” Amy states.

“I do.”

“Can you look at my hand? I cut it the other day and I want to make sure it’s not infected.”

“Amy!” Jo hisses. “She’s not a doctor just yet!”

“But she healed my hand before!”

“Yes, and it was a wonderful thing,” Marmee steps in. “Thank you again for that. I can’t believe how quickly it healed!”

“You’re most welcome, ma’am. It was quite fun to treat my first patient.”

“See, Jo?” Amy scoffs. “I was her first patient!”

Jo rolls her eyes, linking her arm with yours to walk you to the table, which is laid beautifully, full of appetising food, which makes you realise just how hungry you are. You didn’t have much of an appetite earlier since your nerves got the better of you but now, you think you could eat the whole lot without trouble.

Jo sits you at the table right next to her. You say grace before eating and you immediately fall in love with the food. There is something about home-cooked meals that really satiates your palette more than any restaurant dish ever could.

“So, Jo says you’re interested in medicine?” Marmee instigates.

“Yes, I am, ma’am.”

“Oh, call me Marmee!” She laughs. “There’s no need for formalities here.”

“Okay,” you chuckle. “Yes, I’m interested in medicine.”

“Jo talks about you a lot. She doesn’t shut up,” Amy states, earning her a hit on the arm from Jo.

“Amy!” She snaps.

“Jo, don’t hit your sister at the table,” Marmee says. “We have a guest.”

Jo purses her lips and you can’t help but notice her cheeks flushing and you wonder if it’s embarrassment or the simple warmth from the fire. It always is so warm in this house.

“Medicine… is that hard?” Meg asks.

“It can be challenging at times.”

“Where did you learn about medicine? It’s not exactly a profession for women.”

“What is?” You joke and everyone laughs. “My neighbour is a doctor and he is teaching me.”

“You’re from New York, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” you nod.

“And what do your parents do?” Marmee asks.

“Well, my father is a bank manager and my mother is a sewer. She makes dresses for the wealthier citizens of the city.”

“So your family is rich then?” Amy probes.

“Amy!” Jo scolds once more.

“What? I’m just asking a question!”

“You’re embarrassing me!”

“It’s okay, Jo,” you laugh. “I really don’t mind all of the questions. It’s nice to talk to a group of curious women instead of a group of judgemental men.”

Your statement makes Jo relax and the redness of her cheeks to minimise.

“My family is quite wealthy but they spend it wisely. I have never gone without but I have never been spoiled so I’m grateful for that. There are too many girls who are given everything yet don’t appreciate it. It’s rather upsetting.”

“Well, I admire your humbleness,” says Marmee. “I find fewer people have that as time goes on.”

“I agree.”

“In saying that, I think you will get along with us just fine. You are welcome any time and we would love to get to know you more. As Amy said, Jo DOES talk about you a lot and has built you up quite the reputation.”

“Marmee…” Jo laughs embarrassed, covering her eyes with her palm.

“Oh, Jo, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. You have a friend and that’s sweet.”

“I never thought I’d see the day…” Amy mumbles but Jo can hear it and she threatens to hit her sister again but stops when the girl flinches.

The dinner is joyous and you get to know each of the March women respectively. Beth is the only one who doesn’t talk much but you understand. She is quite shy so you don’t put too much pressure on her. All you know is that she loves music and is very gifted on the piano. Amy loves painting and plans to be the best painter in the world. She even shows you some of her work and you are very impressed by them and you can tell she is going to be even more brilliant when she gets older. Meg loves acting and Jo believes Meg will be a famous actress one day who she will work with to write scripts and stories for her. You smile at Jo’s ambition and dreams. She really is something else.

Dinner concludes all too quickly but Jo invites you to stay longer where she and her sisters continue talking to you and they end up playing some game Jo invented, which you find clever. It requires you to bring out your boyish side but you don’t mind unlike Meg and Amy but they eventually succumb and you all have a wonderful time.

“Oh, Beth, play us something cheerful so we can dance!” Jo requests.

“Oh, no,” Beth shakes her head. “I only do that for us - not strangers.”

“She’s not a stranger, Beth! She’s our friend! Come on! Pretend like she’s not here!” Amy begs and Beth eventually succumbs and begins playing a light-hearted tune.

Jo yanks you to her and makes you dance like a complete buffoon but you don’t care. You honestly can’t remember the last time you had this much fun. You dance for quite some time before you need to rest so you sit on a chair to catch your breath and Meg and Amy follow suit while Jo leaves for the kitchen. Beth continues playing the piano with a concentrated yet content look on her face. Jo returns with a glass of water that you promptly take, feeling as if Jo read your mind. You take several mouthfuls and nearly choke on one when you feel Jo sit behind you and gently wrap her arms around your abdomen and rest her chin on your shoulder.

You feel as if the whole house is now on fire. You have never been so close to Jo before and your heart beats faster than it ever has. The warmth of Jo’s body, her sweet scent, and her cheek brushing up against yours is all too much but you daren’t move. You are tempted to douse yourself in the water Jo gave you but instead, you place your hand atop of Jo’s and you swear you can feel her smile against your cheek as you both sit and listen to Beth play her melody.


	6. The Confines Of Love

You have romantic feelings for Jo March. After much time of reflection, you finally know what your feelings are for her and the knowledge simply terrifies you. Despite traveling back and forth from New York to Concord, you and Jo always maintained and strong relationship. Jo was always so sad when it came for you to go back home but you always kept in contact by writing letters, some of which Jo sent a few short stories to entertain you before you slept and you always went to sleep thinking of Jo and her stories. You still remember the first time you told Jo you had to leave.

“Do you really have to go?” She mumbles, her eyes hooded as she toys with her fingers.

The two of you sit at a lake where you broke the news to her and you have never seen her in such a state of melancholy - it’s heartbreaking and you can’t help but feel guilty.

“Yes,” you answer dully. “But I’ll be back.”

“When?”

“Probably in a month or so. I still have to go to school and learn medicine from Doctor McLafferty.”

Jo nods and her expression is even sadder.

“I know it seems like I will be away forever but I won’t.”

For the first time since you sat at the lake, Jo peers up at you and forces a tight smile.

“Remember to come back. Please,” she begs.

“Always,” you promise and Jo falls into your arms for an embrace.

“Write to me?”

“Of course. As long as you do.”

You hear Jo breathe a laugh. “Always.”

Too many times had you had to say goodbye to Jo but seeing her eyes light up every time she saw you was so rewarding. For some reason, being apart always made you closer, and now, you feel closer than ever. The two of you do pretty much everything together and you can see the green in Laurie’s eyes whenever you two interact but you reassure him that he can still spend time with Jo, too. Laurie can be quite childish when things don’t go his way so you have to be the mature one and sometimes that means stepping back and letting him have some time with Jo who he is still smitten with but so are you and you have no clue what to do about it.

But now, you are given an opportunity - this week, Meg is going away to a debutante ball and Laurie to a beautillion ball. Jo has given Laurie strict instructions to watch her sister to make sure that she doesn’t fall in love and you know that John is secretly on Jo’s side for that matter.

“Do you think it’s a good idea? Her going away like this?” John asks Marmee.

“Girls have to go into the world to make up their own minds about things,” she tells him dearly and all he can do is nod.

“Don’t forget about us,” says Jo, wrapping her arms around Meg as she prepares to enter the carriage.

The girls continue to fuss over Meg before she thanks Mr. Laurence graciously for letting her lend his carriage to her. Mr. Laurence has always been kind, especially to the March girls and you see his kindness shine, even more, when he offers that someone comes to play his daughter’s piano to keep it in tune, which everyone knows is directed at Beth who is more than happy to accept. You feel quite sorry for Mr. Laurence since he lost his daughter when she was only little and you can tell that he sees part of her in Beth, which is rather sweet.

The time comes for Meg to leave and you all see her off with Jo calling out to her, reminding her to not get married or fall in love as she hangs off your neck and waves her red neckerchief. Meg waves goodbye and once she’s out of sight, Mr. Laurence ushers Laurie to prepare for his departure soon after. He says a quick goodbye to Jo, holding her close, stating how much he will miss her. Jo requites and sees him off in a more casual fashion but reminding him to spy on Meg.

With Laurie departed, you and Jo stand looking from afar until Jo turns to you.

“So, it looks like it’s just us for a week, huh?”

“Yes,” you chuckle. “Looks like.”

Jo’s gaze is elongated as is yours and you could get used to staring into Jo’s eyes like this. The longer your stare, the faster your heart beats in your chest because this girl does all sorts of things to you and now you know that it’s love, you can’t stop it.

“Did you want to come in and use the library?” You offer.

“Yes!” She beams. “I thought you’d never ask.” Jo links her arm with yours and turns around. “Marmee, I’m going to use Doc’s library. I’ll be home later.”

“Okay, Jo. Have fun!” Marmee smiles at her daughter and leaves with the rest along with Hannah.

You walk into the Laurence Mansion and head into the library where Jo begins perusing all of the books, extracting the ones of interest while you return to the table next to the fire where your medical books are splayed open from your earlier study.

“Every time I see you, you’re always doing some kind of study,” Jo states.

“Every time I visit you, you’re always writing.”

“True,” she shrugs. “What are you learning about this time?” Jo sits next to you and looks at your work.

“Appendectomy.”

“What’s that?”

“The removal of the appendix.”

“What an appendix?”

“It’s a very small sac that looks like a tube, which hangs off the colon. It’s located in the lower right abdomen. Here,” you reach out and press your fingers against the spot on Jo’s body, causing her breath to hitch at the touch.

Jo places her hand over yours then replaces your fingers with hers. “I can’t feel it.”

“No,” you titter. “You can’t feel it. When it’s inflamed you feel pain in that area, which can spread across your abdomen but you can’t feel the appendix itself.”

“So what does it do?”

“Nobody really knows yet. There is still a lot about the human body that we don’t know and it will be that way for a long time.”

“So, if nobody knows what it does, why do you need to remove it?”

“Because it can get infected and inflamed and can burst and ultimately, cause death. So it’s important to have it removed before that comes close to happening.”

“How do you know when it’s about to burst?”

“You can’t exactly tell when it’s about to burst but a good indicator is when you get severe pain.”

“And what does that feel like?”

“A sharp, hot pain in your right side. It can feel like it’s cramping or feels like you’re being stabbed.”

“How do you stop it from getting infected?”

“I’m not a doctor yet, Jo,” you laugh. “I don’t have all the answers.”

“It’s interesting! Teach me more.”

“Are you going to be a doctor, too?”

“No, but if I want to write something with medicine in it I’ll be able to.”

“Well, I can teach you once I’ve been taught further. There’s a lot to know.”

“I can’t wait,” she smiles.

“Why don’t you teach me about writing?” You say. “What are some good stories?”

“Oh,” Jo blushes. “Well, the world is full of great stories. You just need to find them.”

“What are your favourites?”

“I like a lot but I really like Paradise Lost, Jane Eyre, Uncle Tom’s Cabin, and Madame Guion.”

You nod. “I’ll be sure to read them one day then.”

The blush on Jo’s cheeks brightens and you absolutely adore the look.

“When can I hear one of your works?” You ask.

“M, mine?”

“Yes.”

“I’ve sent you some of my stories before.”

“Yes, but you’ve never read any to me. You’ve never sent me a novel to read - only a page of writing at a time and I am sorry but that is simply not enough for me. I need more of your genius.”

“Oh,” you don’t think it’s possible for Jo’s cheeks to redden any further. “I’ll bring something up next time and share it with you.”

You nod with a smile. “I’d love that.”

Over the next few days, you and Jo are inseparable - now more than ever. Since Laurie is not here, you don’t have to worry about him getting jealous or stepping back and letting him spend time with Jo. She’s all yours and there’s not a moment that goes by where you don’t enjoy yourself. Jo has you up for dinner most nights and if you’re not having dinner at her house, she is having dinner at yours. Often, you come over for breakfast where you spend time with Jo and her sisters, getting to know them more and more in the morning then going out in the afternoon and spending the rest of the day and evening with Jo. Soon, you see the March sisters as your own. You act with Meg, you learn the piano with Beth, and you fail miserably at painting with Amy who laughs at your lack or artistic values but encourages you to keep trying. You all teach them a bit about medicine, too, which they all find interesting, especially Jo.

Jo teaches you the art of writing and shares with you some of her favourite books and her own pieces that she has written and you truly admire her gift. She is so talented and you could listen to her read her stories for hours and hours at a time. Speaking of writing, you’re currently sitting in the Laurence’s library as you sit on the couch with Jo while she reads a snippet of a book that you two are reading together. You take turns reading it to each other but you always made a promise to read it together and share the journey and you find that has brought you even closer to each other. Right now, Jo is continuing on with A Year In Arcadia by Augustus, Duke of Saxe-Gotha-Altenburg and you were lucky enough to get an English translation. Reading it, you were surprised that Mr. Laurence had this in his library at all and you wonder how it got here since the story includes two Shepards falling in love and having a same-sex relationship, which is very new to you and Jo. You’re both taken aback by the storyline but you don’t stop reading; you’re both very intrigued.

“Wow,” you utter once Jo finishes the chapter. “I’ve never read anything like that,” you confess.

“Neither have I… It’s beautiful though, don’t you think?”

“How do you mean?”

“The concept of love.”

“Oh… Yes, I suppose it is. Romance has always been a particular favourite among literature, hasn’t it?”

“Yes, it has but this… this is quite different.” Jo runs her fingers along the cover of the book.

“What do you think of it?” You ask. “The story of the Shepards?”

“I find it very interesting. I find that it sticks with me.”

“How so?”

“I don’t know exactly… I think because it’s so different it stays in my mind and I think about it more. Love between two men that is meant to belong to a man and a woman… it’s the most unusual but also… fascinating. I know people would scold me for saying that, especially Meg.”

“Meg’s not here,” you remind her and your eyes meet.

“What do you think?”

“I think it’s different,” you answer. “But I agree that it’s fascinating. Nothing like this has been done before and I’m very surprised that this was even published but in saying that, times are slowly changing and who knows, perhaps someone will write about this sort of thing again. Perhaps maybe two women next time.”

Jo swallows hard at the thought of two women being in love. The concept floods her mind and she doesn’t even realise her cheeks are flushing furiously until she is suddenly uncomfortable in her own clothes that feel like they are smothering her with a thick layer of unbearable heat.

“Do… do you believe two people of the same sex can truly be in love?” Jo asks.

You turn to her and for the first time, you cannot read her expression.

“Yes,” you nod. “I don’t think love should be limited to one pairing of a man and a woman. I’ve heard that such love is a sickness - a disease, perhaps one of the brain - but in all of the medical literature I have read so far, that theory has not been supported.”

“Do you believe that to be true?”

“It’s quite a ludicrous proposition to say that one is mentally upset due to them loving someone of the same sex. I have always found it interesting that we can love a family member, hold them close, and shower them with affection and display other signs of love openly and that is acceptable but as soon as that love is bestowed upon another romantically, it’s a sickness. Seems far-fetched to me. I was brought up being taught that a man was meant to be with a woman in order to reproduce but…”

“But what?” Jo prompts.

You pause, making sure that you are comfortable about what you’re going to say next.

“What if someone didn’t want to reproduce? What if they just wanted a companion and that companion just happened to be someone of the same sex? What harm is that? Are we simply meant to be with the opposite sex just to reproduce? I’ve never understood that. Our biology states that we’re made to reproduce and you need one of the opposite sex to do so but that’s just reproduction. What about _love_? I know I am no author or master of literature by any means but… surely there is more to love than what we’re told.”

“Oh, Doc…” Jo utters. “That’s so beautiful,” she smiles at you. “I agree that love shouldn’t be confined to the binds of what this world has made. I’ve never understood it but yet, I have never looked for it with anyone to the extent of characters in stories have. Reading them, they sound so sweet and pure. Love is said to be so strong but yet, I never thought there was a wrong love. But if it was wrong, then surely it wouldn’t be love at all?”

“I wouldn’t know,” you shrug nonchalantly.

“Do… do you think you could ever love another, Doc?”

A small laugh escapes you. “I… I honestly don’t know.” And you don’t. Do you love Jo? You believe you do. Could you truly love her? Perhaps. But could you find it in your soul to give yourself to this young woman entirely? You don’t know. “The thought of love is exciting yet terrifying, don’t you think?”

“Yes,” she nods. “It’s a world of its own with so many complexities and difficulties. With love comes heartache and that part I have never understood. If love is meant to be so sweet, pure, and powerful, why does it come with so much pain and agony? Surely, that is not love - that is torture in the guise of love, calming victim after victim and yet we are stupid enough to believe that is love, is it not?”

“I wouldn’t know. Perhaps when I learn more about medicine I might be able to give you an answer.”

Jo chuckles softly. “I don’t think any amount of medical knowledge will be able to explain the concept of love, Doc - no matter how hard we might want it to.”

“Well, if that’s the case, we can be sure that love is something that we will never properly understand and perhaps that is a blessing since we are not meant to understand it but to instead simply enjoy it and deal with the turmoil it brings as time passes.”

“Yes,” Jo concurs. “I… I sometimes wonder why love brings so much pain but in the stories that I read, with great love comes great pain but after, if that love is true, it’s unbreakable so perhaps the pain is a test of strength. At least, that’s what the literature as taught me.”

You nod. “I think you may be right about that one, Jo.”

Jo’s eyes meet yours and you reach out to take her hand. She takes it willingly and laces your fingers together and your heart skips a beat by the contact. You will never get over the feeling of Jo’s hand in yours. It always feels like coming home to you.

The pair of you just sit in silence with the only noise being the fire crackling in the background and that’s when you feel it - that pull to Jo and you swear she feels it, too. The way her eyes glisten into yours and the way her thumb caresses the back of your hand says it all. Does Jo feel the same way about you? How much you wish you could read her mind but you don’t need to when your body begins to creep forward as does Jo’s. You press your forehead against hers and your breathing is soon laboured as you feel your skin begin to perspire and you feel like you’re about to explode when Jo’s hand rests on your cheek.

“Jo,” you breathe, barely audible.

“Shh…” Her thumb strokes your cheek and you can’t even think to speak further when Jo closes the gap between you two.

Your eyes close as your entire body ignites in a fire so powerful you cannot even begin to try and control it. Her lips are soft, warm, and welcoming. Her touch brings you home. Her body pressed to yours is overwhelming. You feel _alive_. Electricity runs through your entire body and you feel that connection with Jo real. Never in your life have you kissed someone. Never in your life have you thought about it until now. Yes, you have thought about kissing Jo but only rarely. You shunned the thought in the past but that thought is now a reality and it is sweeter than anything you could ever imagine.

The kiss ends abruptly with Jo sitting back and covering her mouth, looking completely stunned by what just occurred.

“Jo,” you speak.

“I’m so sorry,” she says, shaking. “Oh, Doc, I’m so sorry.”

“No, Jo, I-”

“No, I shouldn’t have done that. Oh, heaven’s what have I done?” She frets.

“Jo, please. Let’s talk about this.”

“No, I need to go,” Jo stands and you can’t even get another word in when she grabs her coat and rushes to the door but she turns to you, having the utmost trouble meeting your gaze. “I… I’m so sorry, Doc. I…” You can tell she is attempting to say more but she yields and shakes her head. “I’m sorry.”

And with that, Jo leaves and you fear that you will not see her again… at least not for a long time.


	7. An Explanation Through Medicine

It’s been a week since you’ve seen Jo and you have missed her too much. You can’t stop thinking about her and more so, your kiss. Dammit, you even dream about that kiss. You know that it’s wrong but it feels so right. Jo’s kiss was completely out of this world. She was so tender yet so powerful. You miss her so much and you want to talk to her about it but you couldn’t bring yourself to visit her and you still can’t. You’ve given her space but how much space is enough? You don’t know but it doesn’t really matter now. Laurie is back and he has spent the week with Jo, talking about the ball and how Meg got many suitors but she denied all of them, much to Jo’s delight. You’re quite envious that Laurie is now taking up Jo’s time but you think it’s for the best right now. Jo clearly doesn’t want to see you and you can understand.

Looking across the way, Jo’s eyes drift out of her window as she writes and gazes at the Laurence Mansion. For the life of her, she can’t stop thinking about you. Like you, she dreams about the kiss, and every time she wakes up, she wants to do it again and again. Kissing you was like nothing of this world. It lit a fire inside Jo that was hotter and crazier than a wildfire. Every thought, feeling, emotion, and the urge went into Jo’s journal, which now mostly consists of you. Every moment Jo spent with you, she documented in her journal and that kiss… that kiss still ignites a spark in Jo every time she thinks about it. Too many times has Jo been pulled out of her pensive state thinking about it. She shouldn’t think about it but she can’t help it.

Shocked and horrified about what she did, Jo still misses you. She misses reading with you, taking strolls with you, and simply just spending time with you. She misses all of it. She has thought many times about visiting you but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. Marmee has asked Jo where you are but Jo uses Laurie as an excuse, saying that you are giving him time with her now that he is back and Marmee believes her. Jo doesn’t like lying to her mother but how in the world can she explain what happened between you two? She can’t and it hurts. It’s such a burden and the only thing Jo can do is journal away in hope that will take away all of her complex emotions toward you.

“Jo? Jo! Jo!” Meg’s voice echoes from downstairs. “Jo, you have a visitor!”

Jo rubs her eyes and quickly puts away her pen and journal, tucking it away in its safe housing before trotting downstairs.

“Meg, why are you yelling so loud? I’m not deaf,” Jo snaps but freezes when she sees you in the living room.

“Well, you clearly are since I’ve been calling you for the past five minutes. Stuck in your writing again?”

“Ah… Y, yes,” she clears her throat. “Yes, I was.”

“She’s leaving,” Meg says and Jo’s face falls.

“W, what?”

“She’s come to say goodbye. We’ve all said goodbye.”

“You… you’re leaving?” Jo takes a step toward you and Meg exits.

“Yes,” you nod. “I have to go back to New York for school.”

“Oh… Yes, of course, you do,” she forces a smile.

“Can we walk and talk for a moment?”

“Yes,” she nods. “I’ll just grab my coat.”

Jo quickly tells Meg that she’s leaving and will be back soon. She slips her coat on and follows you out of the house. You walk together for a few minutes before the silence becomes unbearable.

“Jo, I-”

“No, let me,” Jo stops and turns to you. “Doc, I’m so sorry for what I did. I shouldn’t have done it and I feel like such a fool.”

“What? No. Why? Why do you feel like a fool?”

“Because I was reckless and impulsive. I shouldn’t have done it and I’m so sorry about it.”

“No, I don’t want you to be sorry, Jo. I’m not angry with you, I’m not upset with you, I just wanted to talk to you. I’m sorry that it’s taken me so long but I knew I had to see you eventually. I couldn’t leave without saying goodbye.”

Jo swallows the lump in her throat as she quickly blinks back her tears. “I’m sorry…”

“Listen, I don’t really know what happened that day and I’ve spent so much time thinking about it and coming up empty-handed but I really hope that wasn’t a mistake because it didn’t seem like one.”

“N, no…” Jo shakes her head. “No, it wasn’t a mistake, I…” Jo shakes her head again. “I don’t know what that was. It wasn’t a mistake but…” She gives up and you can tell she is frustrated with herself because of it.

“You don’t need to explain it to me. I just don’t want this to affect our friendship more than it already has. I miss you and I’m willing to put this whole thing behind us if you are.”

“Oh, Doc…” Jo takes your hands and tugs on them. “I want that more than anything. I was so foolish and I’d be lying if I said that it was a mistake because it wasn’t. I still don’t understand why I did it but that doesn’t matter now. What matters is that we can still be friends.”

“Yes,” you nod. “The last thing I want is to leave on a bad note with you. I’ll be gone for a bit longer this time but I’ll be back.”

“How long are you gone for?”

“Two months.”

The length of time makes Jo shiver and she can feel her heart sink in her chest but she forces herself to not show it.

“I’ll miss you,” she utters.

“I’ll miss you, too.”

Jo swallows again and draws you in for a hug and you feel like you’re home and everything is right with the world.

“Will you still write to me?” Jo checks.

“Absolutely. Will you?”

“Yes. Don’t forget about me.”

“Oh, Jo…” You chuckle. “That would be an impossible task.”

Jo smiles and continues to hold you and vice versa. You take in everything about her as if you’ll never see her again. You know that these next two months are going to be long but it will give you and Jo the time you need to sort out your feelings for one another and get in your right frame of mind. Neither of you can think straight when you’re together so you both think it’s for the best that you have some time apart, no matter how much it will hurt…

~

You thought you would be happy to be back in New York with Doctor McLafferty studying medicine and you are but you miss Jo too much.

“Child?” Doctor McLafferty pulls you out of your introspection.

“Yes, sir?” You turn to look at the brown-haired, blue-eyed man.

“Do you not want to learn this anymore?” He questions with a pointed gaze.

“No, sir. I am very interested.”

“You seem very distracted.”

“Sorry, sir. I’ll pay attention.”

You focus on your books but Doctor McLafferty doesn’t continue. Instead, he removes his glasses and looks at you.

“What’s going on with you, my dear girl? Ever since you returned from Concord a week ago, you’ve been different. Did something happen? Usually, you’re quite happy when you return.”

Yes, something _did_ happen but there is no way you can tell him. What happened between you and Jo is your business alone. You and Jo agreed to put that behind you but in reality, you’re not sure if you can. You still think about that kiss to this day and you wonder if there will ever be a day where you WON’T think about it. You wished that you weren’t so obsessed with it but you are and you wonder if Jo is going through the same thing or of she has moved on already.

“No,” you shake your head. “Nothing happened. I’m just thinking about my future a little more that’s all.”

“Oh? What about it?”

“Do… do you think I could make it as a doctor? As a woman?”

Doctor McLafferty graces you with his gentle smile. “I think you have the potential to be anything you want to be, my dear. I know this is a man’s world and it will be for many more years to come but there are women out there who have done remarkable things - just look at my wife! Your idol, Elizabeth Blackwell, do you think she ever doubted herself?”

“Yes.”

“Of course she did. She was the first female doctor who had multiple opponents - all of them men who disagreed with her aspirations but that only drove her further and look at her now. That will be you one day and I know that deep down you know that, too. It’s only human nature to doubt ourselves but if something is in our heart, we won’t stop trying until we achieve our goals. Our passions _won’t_ let us. It’ll always be with you and I’ve seen how hard you study, how eager you are to learn, and how passionate you are about the subject of medicine. I know you will be a great doctor. I am teaching you everything I know and it brings me great joy to do so. Perhaps one day you will be a better doctor than I ever could be.”

“Oh,” you chuckle. “I don’t know about that, sir. Great, possibly, but better? Impossible.”

“Well, I don’t know about _that_ ,” he teases. “Keep pushing yourself and you’ll get where you want to be. It won’t be easy but you’ll get there.”

“But how do you know that?”

“Because I know YOU.”

You smile at the man who smiles back and you believe him.

“Sir?”

“Yes?”

“I have a question.”

“Fire away.”

“Is there anything about love mentioned in the medical texts?”

Doctor McLafferty frowns slightly. “What do you mean?”

“I mean… can love be explained by medicine?”

“Oh… That’s a very interesting question. Why do you ask?”

“My… friend and I read stories together and we read quite a few romance novels. We got talking about the subject of romance and love and how some love can be wrong or sick… So I was wondering if there is any explanation about that kind of love.”

“Are you talking about homosexual love?”

The word makes you shudder and flush red with embarrassment to the point where you cannot meet his eye. All you can do is nod.

“There is no such explanation, no. Homosexuality is said to be an illness of the mind but there is still little evidence to support that as are many illnesses that we are still trying to diagnose and treat. It’s important to remember that reality and literature are two very different things and it’s important to distinguish between the two of them. Anything can happen in a story and things can turn out for the best but it’s not like that in reality. Life isn’t a fairytale. In regards to love… well, that’s a matter of one’s opinion and is rather a subject left for poets to discuss.”

You nod. “I suppose so.”

“I wouldn’t worry yourself with those sorts of things, child. They are simply grim and confuse people. Just stick to medicine and you will be fine. Trust me.”

You nod again and focus on Doctor McLafferty’s teachings. Every now and then you drift off to thinking about love and more so, your kiss with Jo. Surely, if homosexuality was so wrong, why did kissing another female feel so exhilarating? Shouldn’t have you been repulsed? Shouldn’t you have prayed and asked God to forgive your sins? Shouldn’t you have repented until you were exhausted? But you didn’t. You didn’t do any of that and you feel like you shouldn’t have to. There is something between you and Jo and she said that kissing you wasn’t a mistake. If it wasn’t a mistake, then what was it? She must have wanted it. She must have had a reason but you believe that Jo herself may not know but you won’t push the point. In your next letter, you must just ask her to get her thinking about it, that is if she isn’t already thinking about it and part of you wishes that’s exactly what she’s still doing.


	8. A Turn For The Worse

“Doc… Oh, Doc…” Jo twists and turns in her sleep as her body sweats and her heart pulsates.

The blonde’s dreams take her into another dimension where you and her are sitting on the couch in the Laurence’s library. You are holding her close, tucking her hair behind her ear as you pull her into a searing kiss that makes Jo feel like all of her birthday’s and Christmases have come at once. The kiss is out of this world and Jo pushes herself into you, knotting her fingers in your hair and holding you so tightly that no force could drive you apart.

“Jo…” You breathe and begin peppering her neck with featherlight kisses that drive Jo mad in the best possible way. “You’re so beautiful, Jo…”

“Doc…” Jo runs her hands through your locks and pulls you up to kiss her lips again.

“Jo… Jo… Jo? Jo, wake up!”

“Mm!” Jo jolts awake to find Meg standing over her. “What? What’s going on? What’s wrong?”

“You’re talking in your sleep. Are you okay?” Meg sits next to her sister, placing a hand on her forehead. “You’re burning up!”

“Oh,” Jo is overwhelmed with embarrassment. “I’m fine. Truly. Just having a dream.”

“About Doc?”

Jo swallows hard. Has she been caught out?

“Y, yes,” she nods. “I… I just miss her that’s all.”

Thankfully, Meg seems to believe her as she nods.

“You’ll see her again. You still write to her, don’t you?”

“Yes, of course.”

“She’ll be back before you know it.”

“Thanks, Meg. Sorry for waking you.”

Meg gives a comforting smile before kissing Jo’s head and returning to her bed that is a few feet away from Jo’s. The blonde lies back down and wipes her brow, now uncomfortable in her nightgown that clings to her body due to the sweat covering it.

 _Why in the world did I have that dream again?_ Jo ponders. This isn’t the first time nor second that Jo has had dreams like that. Yes, the girl knows she has some form of attraction to you but to constantly dream about your kiss and get affected by it as if she were living it all over again? That’s something else entirely.

Jo looks over her shoulder and sees Meg drifting back to sleep. She checks to see if Beth and Amy are asleep in the other room and it seems like it. She can see Beth fast asleep and she knows Amy is asleep, too since they both seem to sleep in sync. It’s odd but good. Glad that Meg was the only one she woke, Jo lies back down and takes several steady breaths, feeling her heart finally settle and temperature drop back to normal.

“Pull yourself together, Josephine,” the blonde scolds under her breath. “You shouldn’t be thinking that way. It’s not right. Doc is your friend. You shouldn’t be having dreams about her like that…” Jo sighs, angry at herself but for the life of her, she cannot get you out of her head and she cannot deny that her dream wasn’t exciting.

However, Jo simply rolls over and closes her eyes and surprise, surprise, there you are again and that’s when Jo knows that she won’t be able to get you out of her mind and she fears there is nothing she can do about it either.

~

“Sweetheart,” your Mother gently raps on your door whilst you study.

“Yes, mother?”

“Another letter for you from your friend.”

Your heart leaps through your chest as you nearly trip up on your own feet when you go to grab the letter.

“Thank you.”

“You two are very close.”

“We are.”

“Perhaps she would like to come up here to visit sometime?”

“I will ask her. She has a lot to do with her three sisters and her mother. They all have to look after each other while their father is off fighting in the war. As much as I’d like her to come here, I don’t think she could afford the time but I will still ask.”

“Very well.” Your Mother nods then leaves your bedroom, allowing you to open the letter and read Jo’s elegant handwriting that you’ve missed all too much.

_Dear Doc,_

_I miss you so much. I feel so lonely without you. Words alone cannot express it enough. It is simply not the same without you here. I’m sorry that I haven’t written for a while. Things have been extremely busy here. Marmee has had to leave for Father who is wounded in the hospital so we girls have to work and look after ourselves until she comes back. We have looked after ourselves before but it’s quite harder this time since she has been gone for a week now and we also have to look after the Hummel family. We do what we can for them but we barely have enough to feed ourselves let alone another family._

_Unfortunately, that is not the worst part - Beth has fallen ill with Scarlet Fever. She is burning, has spasms in the middle of the night, and is very weak and pale. I have never seen her like this and it is frightening. Amy has had to be sent away to Aunt March since she has not had Scarlet Fever before. Beth contracted the disease from the Hummel’s and to make matters worse, one of the babies has died because of it._

_I pray day and night that Beth is healed because I know she is strong and she is a fighter. I have done and will continue to do everything in my power to make it better. She grows weaker by the day but I keep telling Beth that I will stop it. She tried to tell me that we can’t stop God’s will but I reminded her that God hasn’t met my will yet and my will shall be done! I won’t let this sickness claim my sister. Beth is a fighter and it is NOT her time yet. She’s not going anywhere. She is only 14 and I will be damned if I let that sickness take her from me._

_I am sorry for bringing such somber news but I cannot keep anything from you and I know how much you love Beth as if she were your own sister so I knew you would want to know. We are all praying for her and I ask that you and your family do that same if you would be so kind. She needs as many prayers as she can. Mr. Laurence and Teddy have offered their support while Mr. Brooke is helping Marmee and Father. I fear that Meg has fallen in love with Mr. Brooke. The thought is horrid but it is all too apparent now. Meg dotes over the letters he writes and I fear their romance will blossom further once he returns._

_Again, I apologise for bringing such grim news but I hope you and your family are well. I hope your studying is going well and I can’t wait to hear all about it when I see you next. PLEASE take care of yourself and your family. Pray for both Beth and Father’s recovery. I pray that you are well and that you are exceeding your studies. I haven’t written anything new just yet due to everything happening but I promise with the next letter, I will have a fresh story for you._

_Forever yours,_

_Jo March._

“Beth?” You utter. “No… Sweet Beth…” 

Racing downstairs, you find your parents in the living room with your Mother sewing and your Father reading the paper.

“Darling,” your Mother speaks concerned. “You’re pale. Are you ill?”

“What’s wrong?” Father looks at you in the same worried fashion as your Mother.

“Jo’s sister Beth has taken ill with Scarlet Fever and their Mother has left to look after their Father who has been wounded from the war. I must go there to support her and Beth!”

“Oh, dear!” Your Mother gasps.

“That is terrible…” Your Father shakes his head in dismay.

“I have to go there and support them at the least!” You say.

“As admirable as that is, my dear, I cannot let you go immediately,” says your Father. “You still need your schooling and Doctor McLafferty has a test for you at the end of the week if I remember correctly. I cannot allow you to abandon that. No child of mine will be uneducated.”

“Mother?”

“I’m sorry, sweetheart, but I agree with your Father. Your studies are important and you know as well as we do that you cannot give that up. I’m sure Jo and her family will be just fine for another week. We will keep them in our prayers and we will send you over with some things for them when you go but for now, you must stay here and keep to your studies. If you still wish to be a doctor, you MUST study.”

“Precisely,” your Father nods. “I support your dreams to become a doctor but to do that, you must study. Doctor McLafferty isn’t giving you his time and resources to leave at the last minute. You must respect him.”

You go to speak but you know better than to argue with your parents. If you do that, you will be grounded and you won’t see Jo for another month and the thought alone makes you shudder. So, instead, you nod.

“Yes, Father. I will write to Jo and let her know I will come at the end of the week.”

“Yes. Tell her also that we will pray for her family.”

“I will.”

With a final nod, you return to your bedroom and grab a piece of paper and begin writing a reply letter to Jo.

_Dear Jo,_

_I am terribly sorry to hear about Beth and your Father. Despite the news being grim, I’m glad you told me. Beth is like a sister to me. I am yet to meet your Father but I hear how fondly you all speak of him so I have no doubt that he is a good man and is a fighter just like Beth. Unfortunately, I will not be able to come to Concord until the end of this week. I have a test with Doctor McLafferty and I have to finish other schooling before I can go anywhere._

_My parents and I will pray for you and your family. I miss you terribly, too, as well as I miss your letters and your stories but you needn’t fret - I understand that you are busy and are quite tired due to the stress. I want you to focus on yourself and your family as they need you now more than ever. I am sure Marmee and Mr. Brooke are looking after your Father well and that you and your sisters and Hannah are taking care of Beth. I promise that I will be there as soon as I can. In the meantime, I will research Scarlet Fever and ask Doctor McLafferty about it. Do not worry - I have had the fever when I was a child and thankfully, I recovered from it and haven’t caught it again._

_For now, here are a few things you can do to help her while she gets better:_

_\- Drink plenty of fluids  
\- If her throat is sore, gargle saltwater  
\- Give her warm foods/beverages such as soup, tea, etc.  
\- Keep her cool during her fever but make sure she does not catch a chill  
\- Make sure she has fresh air coming into her room  
\- Plenty of bed rest_

_I will research more and when I see you, I should have some more information on how you can manage if the doctor you have called to treat her has not advised you already. I really am terribly sorry for what is happening, Jo. I can only imagine how hard this is for you but I know you and I know that you will not give up and that you will do everything you can to make Beth better and keep your family together. You are an unbelievably strong person and you will always have my full support as well as my family’s._

_In regards to Meg and Mr. Brooke, I know you think it is horrid but there is nothing we can do about it. We both know that Meg has always wanted to be proper and to get married and have a family of her own. I know you will disagree but married life will suit Meg and I have no doubt that Mr. Brooke will take care of her. Yes, he can be dull but he is a very gentle, kind, and caring man who I know will treat Meg with the love and respect she deserves. Please don’t punch me when you see me next because of what I just said. I already beseech for your mercy!_

_Mr. Laurence and Laurie will look after you and your family - I know they will. They have always been that way and if you need anything from them, all you need to do is ask and they will make it happen. I know you March women are very proud people but you deserve generosity and help when it is offered and now, you need it. Please, do not worry about writing me a story. I am in no hurry. As much as I miss them, your family is your priority right now so, please, focus on them and I will be with you soon._

_Look after yourself and Beth. I am sure Marmee will be home soon and will look after everything as she always does. Stay hopeful and strong. Give Beth by best wishes and tell her that my family and I are praying for her health. She is a fighter and I believe she will pull through this - it’s the March way and Jo’s will shall be done!_

_Yours truly,_

_Doc._

You fold up the paper and slip it into an envelope after writing Jo’s address on it. You give the letter to the maid to send to the post office with the rest of the letters your parents need sending and all you can think of is Jo and her family and how eager you are to see them all.


	9. Reunited

The week has been long and rather tedious for your liking. It felt like it was just dragging on and on and on as if the week turned into another month. However, you did complete your studies and pass your test with Doctor McLafferty so you have permission to go to Concord and support Jo and her family. The train ride to Concord is long and you have a rest whilst aboard since that is the quickest way to pass the time and before you know it, you’re finally at Concord where Laurie is waiting for you at the station with one of Mr. Laurence’s carriages.

“Laurie!” You engulf him in a hug.

“It’s good to have you back,” he smiles, releasing you.

“Thank you. How is Jo?”

“She’s well but looking after Beth has taken its toll on all of them. They have just sent for Marmee since Beth is getting worse. She just came back yesterday.”

“What of her Father?”

“He is recovering well but their focus now is solely on Beth.”

“Of course. Come on then. We mustn’t waste any more time. I’ve already been away too long.”

“Agreed.” Laurie escorts you into the carriage that takes you straight to the March house.

You practically leap out of the carriage and Laurie just manages to tell you that he will take your belongings back to the Laurence Mansion and be over soon. After thanking him, you rush to the March house and knock on the door. You then realise that you are breathing hastily and it’s not because of your rushing around. You are nervous to see Jo. You always are and you hate it. You wish you were more controlled but this is Jo March - the most beautiful girl you have ever seen and one that had kissed you some time ago but a kiss that you have never forgotten.

“Oh! You’re here!” Meg smiles at you when she opens the door. “Oh, Jo with be thrilled to see you! She really needs you right now. Come in!” Meg pulls you inside and you barely have enough time to remove your coat when Jo sees you.

“DOC!”

The now short-haired blonde races over to you, leaping onto you for a tight embrace.

“Jo!” You smile elatedly, holding her close.

“Oh, Doc… You’re here… You’re here…” She utters into the crook of your neck.

“Yes, I’m here. I told you I would be. I’m sorry I couldn’t come sooner.”

“No,” she shakes her head. “Don’t worry about it. You’re here now…”

There’s a small silence before you hear Jo sniff and feel a warm tear press against your neck. You feel a part of your heart crumble, causing you to draw Jo in even closer and whisper soft reassurances into her ear, which seems to calm her down.

“What has the doctor said?” You ask once Jo steps back to wipe her tears away.

“She is still weak but she’s not getting worse, which is good.”

“That’s very good. Very good indeed. What about your Father?”

“He is getting better, too, but we’re all so worried about Beth. None of us have seen her like this before.”

“She’ll get better, Jo - she will.”

“Oh, Doc,” Jo grabs your hands, lacing your fingers together. “You always know just what to say.”

“I know you need support right now.”

She shows a quick smile and now, you have the time to properly examine her hair.

“What happened?” You reach out and touch her hair.

“Oh, that,” she chuckles. “I sold it to get some money for Marmee’s train fare to see Father. I couldn’t bear to go to Aunt March.”

“That’s extremely noble of you.”

“Maybe. D, does it look all right?”

“Yes, it looks fine,” you nod.

Her face turns rather somber. “You hate it.”

“No, no, no!” You shake your head and give her hands a reassuring squeeze. “It suits you. It really does. I like it and don’t worry, your hair will grow back if you don’t like it,” you titter.

“I do miss my long hair but if you think this looks all right then I don’t need to cover it.”

“Why would you need to cover it anyway?”

“Well… Umm… If, if you didn’t like it then I would cover it but that’s fine,” she shrugs, now unable to meet your gaze.

“Oh, Jo,” you laugh. “You are curious. You will always look beautiful no matter what.”

Her eyes meet yours this time. “Really?”

“Really. I would never lie to you about something like that.”

Jo’s cheeks redden and she looks down at your hands that are still entwined.

“Jo!” Marmee calls from behind her. “Invite her in! Get her something to eat!” She laughs.

“Oh, yes, of course. Come,” Jo releases one of your hands but not the other, which she uses to pull you into the kitchen where she gives you a plate of scones and sits you at the table with her.

“How was your trip over here?” Marmee asks.

“It was fine. I really wish I could have come sooner but-”

“Oh, don’t worry about that. Your studies are important.”

“And you’re here now so it’s fine,” Jo smiles, taking a scone for herself.

“How has Beth been?” You ask.

“She’s been stable. I think she’s getting better,” answers Marmee. “But it’s hard to tell. She is still very weak and she isn’t able to get out of bed properly. It’s hard to see her like that.”

“I could only imagine.”

“Jo says that you have had the fever, too?”

“Yes, I have so don’t worry. I won’t catch it from her.”

“She’s sleeping at the moment. When she wakes up you can visit her.”

“Thank you. It’ll be good to see her and check up on her.”

“Did you find any treatments for her?” Jo probes.

“No, nothing,” you answer sadly. “Nothing that the doctor already hasn’t told you. Plus, I’m not a doctor yet so there wouldn’t be much I could do anyway. I asked Doctor McLafferty and he said that resting is key along with fluids and simply comfort. Her body has to do all of the work and because she is still only young, that can make it harder.”

“I visited the Hummel’s soon after I got back and Mrs. Hummel is in shambles. She lost her baby and she still has to look after her children. I honestly don’t know how she survives. We do our best to look after her and her children and they are getting better but Mrs. Hummel needs support now more than ever. Mr. Laurence has been kind enough to send one of his maids over there to give them food, clothes, and fresh bedding as well as looking after Beth.”

“He has always had a soft spot for Beth. She reminds him of his daughter so much.”

“He gave her a piano,” Jo tells you. “She made him a pair of slippers and he paid her back with a piano.”

“He did? Wow! Where is it? I must have missed it on my way in.”

“Just over here.” Jo stands and leads you to the piano in the corner.

“It’s beautiful!”

You admire its glossy oak finish with gold outlines along it. It really is an exquisite instrument.

“Beth was speechless when she saw it. She went over to Mr. Laurence to thank him and that’s when he realised that she was sick. Unfortunately, she hasn’t had the chance to play it yet.”

“She will. If I know Beth as well as I think I do, I know she won’t let this piano go unused.”

Jo laughs and leans into your side, her hand sliding down your arm and finding your fingers again and the gesture shoots tingles all through your body.

“Marmee!” Beth’s voice echoes from upstairs, causing the three of you, plus Meg to race to her.

“Beth, what is it, my dear?” Marmee flocks to her side, gently pressing a hand to her forehead.

“I don’t feel well… I feel sick…”

“It’s okay, my sweet girl. We’ll get you some water and that will make you feel better. Jo, get a damp cloth and cold water. Meg, get her a fresh gown.”

“I’ll make her some peppermint tea,” you say. “That will make her feel better.”

“Thank you,” Marmee smiles.

You rush downstairs with Jo and Meg, all of you grabbing what you need before heading back up to the girl who is as pale as a ghost. She changes into a fresh nightgown and is cooled down when Jo damps her forehead with the cloth and has a drink of water.

“Here, Beth,” you offer the tea. “Try and drink this. This will settle your stomach.”

“Thank you,” her voice is weak but she manages to sit up and take several sips of the beverage. “It’s good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you, too,” you smile.

“I’m sorry that you have to see me like this.”

“Nonsense,” you chuckle. “I’m just glad to see you again. Keep resting and you’ll get better. You have all the love in the world and more. Just keep fighting.”

Beth graces you with a weak smile before she begins coughing. You quickly take the tea and place it down on the bedside table as Marmee and Meg tend to her.

“Thank you for coming,” Jo appears by your side. “You have no idea how much this means to me.”

“There’s nowhere I’d rather be than right here. I know this is difficult for you.”

“It is.” Jo bites her lip to stop her tears.

“Jo,” Marmee speaks. “Why don’t the two of you go for a walk and get some fresh air? You need to get out.”

“I don’t want to leave Beth.”

“Go, Jo,” Beth tells her. “I’ll be fine. You’ve done so much for me.”

You can see that Jo is hesitant but she eventually relents and turns back to you.

“Let’s go.”

The walk outside is nice and quiet. You find a seat next to a pond where the two of you talk a little more about Beth before moving onto each other.

“You are still writing though, aren’t you?” You check.

“Yes, but it’s been hard with Beth being sick and Marmee being gone but now that she’s back I might be able to do some. I really am sorry for not sending you any stories.”

“Don’t be. I understand completely. You needed to prioritise and I’m glad you did.”

“Well, now that you’re here I can finish up the small story I have been working on,” she grins.

“I’m looking forward to it.”

“That’s enough about me,” she chuckles. “What about you? You said in your letters that you have been studying a lot and having more tests. How has that been?”

“It’s been getting a little more difficult but Doctor McLafferty believes I can do it and I am. I study every day and I do what he gives me.”

“Does that affect your regular studies?”

“Not really. It’s just an added subject and I would much prefer medicine over sewing.”

Jo laughs. “As would I. Meg has tried to teach me to sew but I’m not interested so I think she’s just given up now.”

“Your fingers are best for holding a pencil and paper than for anything else, Jo,” you say. “If you give that up for sewing, I don’t think we would be able to be friends any longer.”

Jo bursts out laughing and it makes you laugh.

“I’ll be sure to never drop my pencil again then,” she states.

“Good.”

“Are you staying with Laurie?”

“Always but… if you want me to stay with you… I can.”

Jo snaps her gaze up to you, her expression difficult to interpret but if you had to name it, you would say that she looks shocked if anything else.

“S, s, stay? With… m, me?”

“Yes,” you nod. “If that’s what you want, of course. I was just a suggestion but if not then I’ll stay with Laurie and his Grandfather. They’re always happy to have me and it’s really no hassle for them, hence why I stay with them all the time.”

“No, no, no, it’s no hassle for us either it’s just… well, we only have a limited number of beds.”

“I could always make a makeshift bed downstairs or in the attic, if you need me to. Again, it was just an offer so I could help you and your family while Beth is recovering.”

“Oh, Doc, I would love for you to stay but wouldn’t you miss the Laurence Mansion? Living here is nothing like living there - the food is better, the house is warmer, and the beds are much nicer, plus, you have maids tend to your every need not to mention all of the knowledge of that library at your disposal. It would be far quieter there for your studies. You wouldn’t be stuck in constant mayhem at my house.”

“Jo,” you laugh. “Your house is far warmer than the mansion and I came here to help you. I left my studies back in New York for a reason. I have done everything I needed to do so I am here now for you and your family. Just because I study doesn’t mean that I’m completely useless.”

“I never thought that,” she giggles. “Are you sure you want to stay?”

“Yes,” you give her a reassuring smile. “Would you like me to stay?”

“Yes,” Jo nods. “I’d like that more than anything.”

Her eyes glisten into yours and you feel that pull again to her - the same pull you felt in the Laurence library all that time ago but you force yourself out of your trance.

“Well, it’s settled then. I’ll have Laurie bring my things over here. I can store them in the attic and make a bed up there.”

As much as Jo doesn’t want you sleeping in the attic by yourself where it gets rather cold, she can’t bring herself to offer her bed to you. Even though a lot of time has passed from your kiss, Jo still feels like you have just recovered from that incident and the last thing she wants to do is compromise your friendship once more. She’ll be damned if she makes that same mistake twice.

“All right,” Jo nods with a smile. “We better get back now. Marmee and Hannah will need help with everyone’s dinner.”

“Okay. I’ll ask Marmee if it’s okay for me to stay then I’ll tell Laurie to bring my things over.”

“I wouldn't worry about Marmee saying no, Doc,” she giggles. “She loves you as if you were her own daughter. She has told me many times before that you are more than welcome to stay with us.”

“Oh,” you blush. “That’s very kind of her. In that case, I’ll go to Laurie first and meet you back at the house. I won’t be too long.”

“Okay.” Jo squeezes your hand before you part and you can’t help but steal a quick glance at Jo as she walks back to her house and you think she looks extremely cute with her new hair.

~

The rest of the day was quite long but you really enjoyed having dinner with Jo and her family again. You feel as if the March women are your second family. They are so welcoming, kind, caring, and generous. Being around them so much makes you wish you had a bunch of sisters of your own but Jo has told you that having sisters isn’t all sunshine and good times such as that time Amy burnt Jo’s novel. You could just see Jo ripping into Amy and wanting to have her head on a plate by the end of the night.

“Doc? Are you up here?” You hear Jo’s voice from downstairs.

“Yes, I’m here.” You stop making your makeshift bed when Jo comes into the attic.

“I’ve spoken to Marmee and she doesn’t want you up here in the attic. It gets too cold here at night.”

“Oh… Okay… Umm, that’s fine. I can sleep downstairs in the living room or if it’s too much trouble I can go back to the Laurence’s.”

“No,” Jo laughs. “No, don’t go back there. You’re here now and there’s no way I’d let you leave at this hour anyway.”

“Okay,” you titter.

“No, Marmee suggested that you… share my bed… with me.”

You feel your whole body freeze at the suggestion.

“S, share your bed… with you?”

“Yes,” she nods.

“You in it with me? Us… together?”

“Yes,” she giggles at you. “My bed is only for one but it can fit two. I’ve shared single beds with my sisters many times before. It’ll be much warmer that way than up here. Trust me, I’ve slept up here many times and I always get woken up by its coldness. During the summer and spring, it’s fine but during the colder months it’s not.”

Sharing a bed with Jo March - you never thought you’d see the day. The idea makes butterflies erupt in your stomach. Part of you feels like you should turn down the offer but you know that both Jo and Marmee won’t allow you to sleep anywhere else so you just have to accept.

“Okay,” you nod. “I’ll come downstairs then.”

Jo’s face lights up. “Great! I’ll let Marmee know.”

“Okay.”

Jo leaves and you fold up the blankets and put them back in the chest. You take a moment to bask in the coolness of the attic because you know you are going to burn up once you get into that bed with Jo. Once you have a few moments to yourself, you head onto the second floor where Jo and Meg are preparing for bed, Jo taking Amy’s pillow off her bed and putting it on hers.

“Are you sure there’s going to be enough room for the two of you?” Meg queries.

“We’ve all slept in one another’s beds before so it can be done,” Jo tells her.

“That’s true.”

“Doc, what side do you want? Left or right?” Jo offers.

“Either is fine. I don’t mind.”

“Okay.”

Jo finishes setting up her bed then pulls the sheets back and climbs in, prompting you to follow. You take a quick breath and slide under the sheets, which Jo pulls over you. You feel her body right next to yours and just as you predicted, you feel your body heat up like the fire in her room itself.

“Are you comfortable?” Jo checks.

“Yes, thank you.”

“Try not to wake her up with your sleep-talking, Jo,” Meg requests.

“Oh, shut up,” Jo scoffs, slightly embarrassed but nobody seems to pick up on it.

Jo snuggles down with you and blows out the candle once you’re both comfortable. The only light in the bedroom is the fire and it’s rather soothing.

“Thanks for staying tonight, Doc,” whispers Jo. “I really appreciate it.”

“No worries at all, Jo,” you smile. “Anything for you.”

Jo blushes redder than a sunset and is grateful your back is facing her and that it’s dark. Too many times has Jo blushed and she scolds herself every time when it happens. She really shouldn’t be so flustered having you in the same bed as her but she is and she hopes that tonight, she doesn’t talk in her sleep, or else it will be a very awkward morning for everyone…

~

“Jo? Where is Jo?” Marmee asks Hannah as they put the finishing touches on breakfast.

“I don’t know,” the maid shrugs.

“Surely she wasn’t up again all night writing?”

“I don’t think so. I think she and her friend went to bed at the same time.”

“I’ll go and check.”

Drying her hands, Marmee heads upstairs into Jo and Meg’s shared room.

“Meg? Are you still up here? Where is Jo?” Marmee enters the room where Meg puts her index finger over her lips.

Marmee frowns a little in confusion but her expression is softened when she sees you and Jo still fast asleep with Jo’s arm draped around you, which pulls you into her with her face buried in your hair. You both look extremely comfortable and relaxed and Marmee can feel her heart melt at the sight.

“I think she’s found a friend for life,” Meg whispers.

“I think she’s more than that, darling,” Marmee smiles. “She’s family.”

Meg nods in agreement as she watches her sister sleep with you in her arms.

“Could you please wake them and tell them breakfast is ready?”

“Yes, Marmee.”

“Thank you, darling.” Marmee kisses Meg’s head and leaves the bedroom, getting one last look at the pair of you before leaving.


	10. Confessions & Consultations

Just as you predicted, Beth is much better. She is out of bed and eating normally again. She has played her piano and she is in love with it. Everyone is over the moon that Beth is back to normal and, most importantly, healthy, especially Jo. You stayed with her the entire time. You supported her and looked after Beth the best you could. All of the March women were grateful for your help but most of all, Jo. The girl constantly thanked you for your help and confided in you over everyone else. The whole situation brought you closer together but at that time, your feelings for Jo have only grown stronger and it doesn’t help that you still sleep in the same bed with her.

Every night Jo cuddles up to you, taking you into her arms and wishing you a good night’s sleep. You feel so safe in her arms and so loved and cared for. Nothing in this world can compare to the way you feel when Jo holds you at night. You have held her a few times, especially when she has been upset but Jo prefers that she holds you. She has always been one to cuddle and show affection and you let her but only her. Only Jo can hold you and nurture you like this. The thought of anyone else doing it makes you uncomfortable but with Jo, it feels like home.

“Doc, does this look right?” The blonde asks as she hangs Christmas decorations along the doorframe that connects the living room and the dining area.

“No, Jo, it needs to go up higher!” Amy critiques.

“I can’t go any higher, Amy, and I didn’t ask you.”

“Well, you’re wasting decorations because they’re not even dangling.”

“I think it looks fine, Jo,” you say.

“Thank you, Doc.”

Amy pokes her tongue out at Jo but Jo requites and you laugh at the two of them.

“Here’s another Christmas gift for the March family…” Laurie enters the room, revealing the girls’ Father - Robert March - accompanied by John who helps him walk inside.

“Oh my God! FATHER!” Amy drops her bowl of popcorn and races over to the man as do the rest of the girls who embrace him tightly.

You laugh at their interaction and allow them to have their moment until the man comes over to you and greets himself warmly as do you.

“It’s nice to meet you,” he smiles. “I’ve heard so much about you.”

“Likewise, sir. Thank you for your service. My Father is a very strong supporter of the Union Army.”

“You’re very welcome, my dear. Are you staying for lunch?”

“Yes, I am. I’m staying for a few more days then I have to return to New York to spend Christmas with my family.”

“Oh, well, it’s a shame for you to go so soon but I’m sure I’ll see you again soon.”

“You will,” you nod confidently.

“Come on, Doc, let’s help Hannah set the table so we can all eat together.”

Before you can say anything, Jo takes your hand and pulls you along to the kitchen where you help her and Hannah lay the table and within ten minutes, you all begin to sit around the table. Meg dotes over John, thanking him profusely for looking after her Father and staying with him while Marmee came home to care for Beth. Jo rolls her eyes at their interaction, which you find amusing.

“Doc, you’re sitting next to me,” Jo practically orders when you go to sit at a random spot at the table.

“Yes, ma’am!” You round the table to the end where Jo pulls you into your seat.

“What about me?” Laurie asks like a lost, little boy.

“You can sit next to me, too. Here,” Jo pulls out a seat next to Amy.

“Hi, Laurie,” Amy smiles with heart eyes.

“Hello, Amy,” he grins.

You and Jo exchange knowing looks before you all say grace and begin eating the lovely repast provided by Hannah and Marmee. The table is rather crowded with eleven people but none of you really care. It’s the best dinner the March family has had in a long time and you feel a part of their family, especially the way Jo includes you in everything and how eager her Father is to learn more about you. Every now and then you look at Laurie who smiles at you but you can tell that it is sometimes forced. You feel a pang of sadness for your childhood friend as he looks at Jo adoringly.

He still has feelings for her but Jo is so oblivious to it. You’re unsure whether or not Jo has feelings for you but you are both still young and you have put that kiss behind you. You haven’t mentioned it again and nothing of the sort has happened again either. You know that Laurie wishes to be closer to Jo but it’s not your fault that Jo prefers your company over his. You can’t help the fact that you and Jo get on like a house on fire and you don’t think that it’s particularly fair that you feel the need to give up your limited time with Jo so Laurie can spend it with her. That is happening less and less but you can see just how disappointed and upset he gets whenever you and Jo have fun together. But for now, you don’t focus on that. Now, is a time of happiness and you can deal with the Laurie situation after.

~

“I wish you didn’t have to go,” Jo says, her tone lower than usual.

“Me, too.”

You try not to sound too desolate as you pack away your belongings. Time with Jo always goes too fast but you must return to New York for Christmas and your studies. You have already been away an extra week so it’s time you go home. As much as you love spending time here, you do miss your own family and you miss Doctor McLafferty who always spoils you with a nice gift on Christmas and your birthday, which will be in just under a month’s time.

“Can’t you just study abroad?” She suggests and you have to laugh.

“No, I can’t.”

Jo pouts and it’s utterly adorable.

“I can’t help but notice that you’re not helping me pack,” you say.

“Why would I help your process of leaving?”

You laugh again. “I’m sure you’ll survive.”

“I suppose…” she sighs.

You continue packing away your things and go to seal your bag but Jo stops you.

“Here,” the blonde hands you a small book, which looks like a journal. “My story. For you.”

You look down and take the item and flick through it, seeing that it’s dedicated to you from her.

“Oh, Jo… You finished it.”

“It’s just a short story but it’ll be something to keep you going.”

“Thank you.” You draw her in for a hug and you both melt into it. “I’ve still got all of the one-page stories you sent me.”

“You do?”

“Absolutely. I’ll never throw them away.”

Jo feels her heart melt on the spot and that’s when she can’t take it any longer. Leaning back, Jo cups your cheeks and holds you close.

“I’m going to miss you so much…” she utters.

“I’m going to miss you so much, too.”

With a gentle smile, Jo leans in and meets your lips with her own. The kiss takes you by complete surprise and you feel your knees begin to shake. Jo is kissing you AGAIN! Your heart pounds and your temperature flares but instead of pulling away, you lean into the kiss and do your best to kiss her back. The kiss is rather awkward since neither of you has kissed anyone before but it’s still nice. Your arms find their way around Jo’s waist, allowing you to draw her in closer. You have never felt such fire in you before and you never want to put it out and Jo feels the exact same way. The tension between you two has been immense and you weren’t sure how much longer you were able to cope with it.

“Jo…” You breathe once you finish. “Jo, I-”

“Shh, don’t speak, Doc,” she orders. “I need to say this now or else I fear I will never get the courage to do it again.”

You remain silent as she continues.

“That wasn’t a mistake. Neither was the first time. I wanted to kiss you ever since you got here. Hell, I’ve wanted to kiss you ever since I kissed you the first time. I don’t want to frighten you but for the life of me I can’t do this anymore with you.”

“Do what?”

“This. Just being friends. I want more with you, Doc. I’ve never wanted more before and it scares me but also excites me. You’re so beautiful on the inside and out. Every time I’m with you, I feel so happy and alive and whenever you go, I’m so sad and I feel blue until your return. The only thing that keeps me going is your letters. I dream about you almost every night and not a day goes by where I don’t think about you or our first kiss. I was so scared that I ruined our friendship when I did that but I can’t stop thinking about it and how much more I want with you. I want to hold you in my arms every night and kiss you every morning. I want to be the first person you see when you wake up and the last when you fall asleep. I want it all with you, Doc.”

You have to take a moment to process her words and this involves taking a step back and sitting on the edge of the bed. Jo looks at you worriedly, terrified that she has ruined everything all over again but this time, for good. The thought of not seeing you again makes her feel sick to her stomach.

“Oh, Doc, I’ve done it again, haven’t I?” She frets, sitting down next to you. “I’ve ruined everything!”

“No, no, Jo,” you take her hand. “No, I just need to think. This… this is a lot to take in.”

You’re not lying about that. You could never lie to Jo. This IS a lot to take in. It’s so much.

“Do you not feel wrong?” You ask.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean about… us… like this… together… Do you not feel wrong?”

“No. Do you?”

You shake your head.

“Then what _do_ you feel? You can tell me, Doc. I want you to be honest with me. If you don’t want this with me, then we can put it away forever and never speak of it again nor hint at it. If you want to remain friends then we can. I would rather have you as a friend for the rest of my life than not have you in it at all.”

“Oh, Jo…” You breathe. “I feel so many things when I’m with you. I’m so happy when I’m around you. I feel so elated and I feel like I belong. I feel accepted. I can’t stop thinking about our kiss either and… God help me, Jo, you’re the most beautiful girl I have ever seen!”

“I… I am?” Her voice wobbles but she doesn’t break.

“Yes! Jo,” you stand and rake a hand through your hair. “I’ve never met anyone like you before. You’re amazing in every way and I just want to be around you all the time. Our first kiss changed my life. It started a fire in me that I couldn’t put out and that kiss just then… Oh, how I wish it didn’t end. I’ve been trying to wrap my head around the thought of us being more but I always tried to steer clear from it. So many harsh things have been said about people who love someone the same but I cannot seem to understand why. No medical texts have been able to explain to me the nature of love, which tells me that it’s uncontrollable and all we can do is take it when it comes. I haven’t been able to get you off my mind since the day I met you and as soon as we kissed, I knew there was something there. I knew what you did wasn’t a mistake and kissing you again… Jo, I want more with you, too - so much more.”

You look at Jo who seems like she is about to cry but instead, she leaps up, throwing her arms around you.

“Oh, Doc…”

Coiling your arms around her petite frame, you hold Jo firmly yet comfortably.

“What have you done to me, Josephine March?” You whisper.

You hear Jo breathe a laugh and answer, “what have YOU done to ME, more like it.”

You smile and break your hug. Jo’s hand immediately finds your cheek and caresses it tenderly and you melt into the touch.

“What do we do now?” You ask.

“I don’t know…” She sighs defeatedly. “It won’t be a few months until I see you again.”

“I’ll still write - I promise.”

“I know you will.”

You smile and take Jo’s hand off your cheek and kiss it.

“Do you really have to go?” She tries one more time.

“Yes, my darling, I do.”

Jo nods dejectedly.

“How about this proposition?” You take both of her hands and hold them between you. “If we still feel the same way about each other, we’ll be something more but if this is just a heat of the moment situation, then we needn’t worry about it further. I understand that after everything with Beth and your Father has left you shaken in many ways and the last thing I want to do is take advantage of your feelings.”

“You’re not, Doc. I promise you that you’re not. This is how I feel and I’ve felt this way for a long time. I’ve just been too scared to voice it because I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t ever lose me, Jo.”

“I don’t know that.”

“Well, I haven’t run for the hills screaming yet, have I?”

A tiny smile escapes the blonde. “No, I guess not.”

“All I ask is that you consider my proposition. We’ve been in each other’s pockets for the past few weeks and during that time, things have been hectic. Let us give each other some time to reflect on how we feel and when I see you next, we can sort it out then.”

Jo is hesitant but she knows going all in now isn’t the wisest idea. Things have been extremely hectic over the past several weeks and as much as she doesn’t want to admit it, she does need some time to herself to reassess how she feels and whether or not she really wants this with you.

“Okay,” she nods. “I can do that.”

“Good.”

Taking a step forward, you place a gentle peck on Jo’s lips, which sends delicious chills down her spine.

“Mr. Laurence’s carriage is here!” Marmee calls from downstairs.

You and Jo look at each other with a fixed gaze and it takes everything in Jo not to surge forward and kiss you again. Instead, she takes your hand and leads you downstairs where you say goodbye to her sisters and her parents. It takes you a good ten minutes to say goodbye and walk outside where Laurie is waiting for you. You say your final goodbye, hugging Jo one last time.

“I’ll see you soon, my darling,” you whisper so quietly that Jo can just hear you.

“Write to me,” she begs.

“Always.

You break away and wave farewell to the rest of the March family as you hop in the carriage with Laurie. You look back at the family, more, in particular, Jo until you can’t seem them any longer.

“I’m surprised they let you leave this time,” Laurie jests.

“Me, too,” you laugh.

“You really like them, don’t you?”

“They’re like a second family to me.”

“Me, too. I, um… I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“What’s that?”

“It’s… it’s about Jo. I… I think I love her.”

You feel your heart drop by his statement.

“You… you love her?” You repeat.

“Yes. I can’t help it. She’s everything I want in a girl and she’s so different from any of the other girls I have ever met. Aside from you but you’re like a sister to me. I don’t know what to do.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know if I should tell her or not.”

Jealous anger bubbles inside of you but you bite your tongue. You and Jo may have shared a kiss and confessed your feelings for one another but nothing is concrete yet and even if it was, nobody could ever know.

“Why do you think that you love her?” You question.

“I get this feeling when I’m around her. I feel so different and I act so differently. You’ve seen me.”

“I have.”

“But it’s more… intense this time. I hate not being around her and when I AM around her… I feel so happy.”

You have to tear your eyes away from the boy who you can see is trying his best to string together words.

“I feel like I should tell her… but… I’m not sure… What do you think?”

“Oh… wow,” you breathe a laugh. “Umm… That’s a lot to take in, Laurie.”

“I know but your opinion is important to me and I don’t have any other girl I trust as much as you with these sorts of things.”

“Umm… Well…” You sigh. “Laurie, you know I’ll always give you my honest opinion, right?”

“Of course. That’s why I turn to you for most things.”

“Good. I honestly don’t think now is the right time.”

“No?” He frowns. “Why not?”

“Think about it - her sister was terribly sick and has only recently gotten better, her Father has just come home from the war and is still recovering, and her sister is slowing being taken away from her by John. Plus, you know Jo doesn’t think like that. She sees you as her brother and if you tell her how you feel now… I fear that you will be rejected and it might possibly ruin things between the two of you and I know you wouldn’t want that.”

Laurie hoods his eyes and nods. You hate to see him disheartened but it honestly is the truth. Jo thinks of Laurie nothing more than her brother and they act like brother and sister, too. Before you developed feelings for Jo, you knew that she was never interested in love, especially from the male counterpart but with Laurie? It’s completely out of the question for her.

“I see…” he utters. “I… I guess now wouldn’t be the best time. I… I shouldn’t be so selfish.”

“I’m sorry, Laurie.”

“No, don’t be,” he waves his hand. “I’m glad you were honest with me. That’s what I wanted. You’re right - now isn’t the time and Jo DOES see me as her brother. Perhaps I’ll try again later. Jo doesn’t seem to be one who will accept my love or any love just yet. She is too focused on her writing and her family to care about much else, which is fine. I’ll wait a little longer for her. That’s just fine.”

As wonderful as his hopeful smile is, your heart breaks because deep down, you can feel your possessiveness creep up that causes you to believe that Jo is yours.

“What about Amy?” You suggest.

“What about her?”

“She’s clearly smitten with you and she’s quite pretty. I’m sure she’ll faint if you ask her to the theatre some time.”

“Oh,” he chuckles. “No, I love Amy but not like that. She’s a good friend and that’s all. I only have eyes for Jo.”

You have to bite your tongue again. You know there is no changing Laurie’s mind on the matter. He has intense feelings for Jo just like you but you believe yours to be much deeper and stronger. You just hope that Laurie’s feelings will change over time and that Jo will continue to be oblivious to his advances because as soon as that stops, you know you will be doomed.


	11. Birthday Surprise

Your seventeenth birthday is enjoyable but for the first time, you don’t particularly care about it too much since you are keener on Jo’s, which is this week. You have written to the girl, saying how you are going to be a week late for her birthday but in reality, you are going to surprise her on the day. Nobody knows except for Laurie who has promised to keep your secret. You have bought Jo a gift - a small collection of medical fiction. It took you a while to track some down but you believe Jo will like them. She has always said that she should read more medical stories and now, she can. She can get a good grasp of medical fiction whilst being reminded of you - it’s the perfect combination!

You say goodbye to your parents then board the train to Concord. Along the way, you re-read Jo’s story that she gave you before you left then read some of the medical texts that Doctor McLafferty has given you over the break. You can’t wait to see Jo. It feels like years since you’ve seen her. You keep wondering whether or not she still has feelings for you because you certainly do for her. For the life of you, that kiss still tumbles around in your mind and with every day that passes, you can’t wait to kiss Jo March full on the mouth again. Let’s just hope she feels the same way about you as you do her.

Finally coming to your stop, you eagerly exit the train where you find Laurie waiting for you with the carriage.

“There he is!” You leap onto him for a hug.

“It’s always so good to see you!” He laughs, holding you tightly.

“Likewise,” you pull away and ruffle his hair. “How are you doing?”

“I’m well. What about you?”

“Very well. I’m eager to see Jo and surprise her.”

“She’s very happy today. I had breakfast with them this morning. They’re all going to the theatre tonight and then coming over to my house for dinner. Grandfather is preparing a big feast for all of them so it’ll be a nice night.”

“That sounds lovely, Laurie. Jo is lucky to have such a friend like you.”

“She sure is,” he smirks and you gently punch his arm.

“Come on, let’s go see the birthday girl.”

“Yes, ma’am!”

Along the way, you and Laurie catch up with everything that’s happened over the past few months and as usual, all is well. Laurie thanks you for the advice that you gave him before you left last time but unfortunately, he still has feelings for Jo. You try not to let that bother you since you and Jo have shared several kisses now but you’re not holding your breath. It’s been quite some time since you’ve seen the blonde and you don’t know if her feelings for you have changed. You haven’t spoken about it in any of your letters. The thought of Jo not having feelings for you any longer sends a cold shiver down your spine but if that’s the case, then there’s nothing you can do about it. You’re just not sure if you can go back to being friends with her.

“Jo will be thrilled to see you,” Laurie steps out of the carriage and helps you out. “Let me go in first then I’ll signal you to come in.”

“Very well,” you nod and watch Laurie enter the March household.

He is in there for a few minutes before he pokes his head through the door and quietly ushers you inside.

“He is another gift for you, Jo March,” Laurie extends his arm where you walk into the living room and as soon as Jo sees you, her eyes widen and her mouth drops open.

“DOC!”

Faster than a fox, Jo runs over to you, leaping forward to pull you into a tight and warm embrace.

“Happy birthday, Jo,” you laugh, holding her, feeling like you’re home again.

“I didn’t think you were coming until next week!” Her voice is excited.

“That may have been a little lie but I figured you wouldn’t mind.”

“Not even in the slightest. Oh, Doc…” Jo hangs onto you for dear life but it’s broken all too soon when she steps back and looks at you with a beaming grin.

Her hair has grown a little longer but it’s still short. She still looks cute regardless and you can still see your Jo no matter what length her hair is.

“Oh, you’re back!” Marmee laughs and engulfs you in a big motherly hug before the rest of the March sisters follow suit.

You greet Beth warmly, making sure she’s okay and feeling better, which she is. She’s looking a lot better. She looks like she did when you first met her - strong, healthy, and happy. It’s the Beth you know and love.

“I got you something,” you say, handing Jo her gift.

“Oh, Doc, you didn’t have to!”

“Don’t be ridiculous! Of COURSE I did!”

Jo giggles and tears of the brown paper encasing the books and when Jo sees them, she looks like all of the wind has been knocked out of her.

“Oh, Doc…”

“Do you like them?”

“I LOVE THEM!” Jo leaps onto you again for a hug. “Thank you!”

“You’re most welcome,” you laugh.

“I hope you liked my gift.”

For your birthday, Jo bought your own personal medical journal and two high-class steel pens. Jo feared that it wasn’t enough but you reassured her via your letter that it was plenty and all the more.

“I loved it, Jo. I’ll cherish it forever.”

Jo blushes and it’s at this moment that you are truly smitten with Jo March. She's just so beautiful and pure.

“Come,” Jo takes your hand. “Let me show you what Marmee got me. It’s upstairs.”

“Okay.”

Jo quickly tells Marmee that she is showing you her gifts and will be down for lunch soon. You eagerly follow Jo upstairs and into her bedroom. The blonde pulls you into the room, checks to make sure that you weren’t followed, closes her door, and turns to you. Her gaze is fixed and determined when she approaches you hastily, cups your face, and kisses you so hard that you stumble where your back hits the wall. You grunt a little from the impact but you don’t have time to think about that when Jo presses her body to yours, making escape impossible.

You hold your hands on her hips as you let her kiss you. You kiss back as best you can but you let Jo take the lead until she settles down, allowing you to break away and pepper her neck with featherlight kisses that make her giggle.

“I guess that answers my next question,” you titter.

“Yes, Doc,” she giggles. “Always yes. I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

“That’s music to my ears.”

“Could you stop thinking about me?”

You pull back and look at the blue-eyed beauty. “Not in the slightest.”

You don’t believe Jo’s smile could get any wider. She looks so beautiful when she smiles. You could watch her smile all day and kiss it all day.

“Jo!” Amy beckons. “Lunch is ready and we’re all hungry!”

Jo rolls her eyes but you simply laugh and kiss the blonde again.

“Come on,” you take her hands and kiss them. “Let’s eat. I’m hungry, too.”

“Oh, of course! I forgot your trip would have been draining. Come.”

You follow Jo downstairs where you all sit around the dining table and eat a lunch of roasted meat and fresh vegetables. Your trip has left you starved and you’re ever so thankful that you have a March family meal to quell your hunger.

You spend a good while with the March family, all of you exchanging pleasant stories that never fail to make you laugh. Jo more often than not looks at you adoringly and gently fondles your hand under the table, carefully making sure that nobody can see. After a few hours, Jo decides to spend the rest of the evening with you alone before you all head to the theatre and later have dinner at the Laurence Mansion and, of course, Jo invites you. You eagerly agree as you grab your coat and head outside where Jo walks you into the woods and once she’s sure you’re alone and nowhere to be seen, she pushes you up against a tree and kisses you again.

“Jo,” you laugh.

“What? It’s my birthday.”

She has a point so you shut your mouth and let Jo kiss it. You hold her tightly as your kisses get a little heated to the point where your skin is so hot it feels like it’s going to melt off your bones. The kiss is passionate and exciting, making you feel invincible and unstoppable and Jo feels the exact same way. Kissing you is like coming home and she feels so safe and protected in your arms and most of all, _accepted_.

“Oh, Jo…” you breathe. “How much I’ve missed you…”

“I’ve missed you, too, Doc… I cannot express how much I’ve missed you.” Jo holds your face as her eyes take in every feature you have.

“I… I was worried that you didn’t feel anything towards me anymore…” you utter, unable to look at her. “We never talked about it in our letters but part of me was worried that we lost that spark and it killed me… It shouldn't have but it did.”

“No,” Jo takes a step closer, making you look at her. “I didn’t want to write about it because I was scared it would be too overbearing and frighten you away.”

“You could never frighten me, Jo.”

“Not even with my temper?”

You breathe a laugh. “Not even with your temper.”

Jo giggles and the noise fills you with such adoration for the young woman, it forces you to kiss her again, which she gladly accepts.

“Best birthday ever,” she states.

“I’m glad.”

“Are you staying tonight?”

“If you want me to.”

“Of course, I do, Doc! Ever since you left my bed, I dream of you coming back to it. I honestly haven’t slept soundly since I shared it with you.”

“I’m glad that I make a suitable bed companion,” you joke.

“You’re more than that, darling.”

You smile at Jo and share another tender kiss that fills you with excitement from head to toe. There’s no way Jo should have this much power over you but she does. It’s always been Jo and you know that it will always ever be Jo.

You stroll through the park with Jo holding your hand the entire time and stealing kisses every minute, which you accept warmly. You talk about everything you can think about, Jo more often than not diverting the conversation, stating how she can’t believe that you’re an item now to which you agree happily. After a few more intense kissing sessions and soft cuddling, you return to the March household where you prepare for the theatre. Jo sits next to you, of course, and uses her coat as a blanket over her lap that spreads over to yours, allowing you to hold hands discreetly. Jo’s touch almost makes you forget about the play as you feel her fingers gently fiddle with yours. You grow rather tired when the tips of her fingers trace your palm. The sensation is incredibly relaxing, tender, and quite pleasurable.

Jo leans into you most of the time, resting her head on your shoulder and linking her arm with yours, allowing your hands to rest close to each other above her coat. Being this close to Jo makes you all kinds of happy that you can’t even begin to describe. You love feeling her body heat against yours, you love her natural scent, and you love hearing her giggle and laugh. It’s such a pure sound. You can honestly say that tonight is one of the best nights you’ve ever had.

Once the show is over, you all retreat to the Laurence Mansion where you have a resplendent dinner together. You don’t think you’ve ever seen Jo so happy before and her happiness makes you happy. You wish that you could make Jo happy like this every day and part of you believes that you can. The look on her face when she saw you was indescribable. You want her to react like that every time she sees you and you want her to kiss you as if she’s never going to kiss you again. The things this young woman has done to you… it’s both infuriating yet exciting - you can’t get enough of her.

“Marmee, Doc is staying the night,” Jo announces as they walk back to their house.

“I would be very surprised if she wasn’t,” the older woman giggles.

Jo’s arm that is linked with yours draws you closer to her as she practically snuggles into your side. God, you love Jo’s touch. You’re not used to having such contact with another person but you love it with Jo. It’s so comforting and intimate. Jo wants to snuggle with you and hold you close in any way she can. She’s so affectionate and if your relationship could be expressed openly, Jo would be holding your hand, snuggling with you, and kissing you all the time and you would welcome it.

You eventually return to the March household where Jo insists that you begin reading one of the books you got for her birthday to her, which you do without hesitation. You sit by the fire with Jo curled into your side as you read, sneaking soft pecks on her head when nobody is looking and Jo always returns the kiss, each kiss sparking up a new level of excitement in you. You really could get used to Jo’s kisses; so soft and sweet, filled with such passion and adoration.

When it’s time for bed, you bathe and crawl into Jo’s bed with her and she automatically pulls you into her arms.

“Thank you for being with me today,” she whispers, being mindful of Meg who is already asleep.

“I wouldn't miss this day for the world, Jo.”

You can feel Jo smile against your neck where she presses a gentle kiss.

“I missed you so much.”

“I missed you so much, too.” You take her hand that rests on your abdomen and peck it.

“Don’t leave me for that long again,” she begs. “I can’t stand it.”

A tiny smile surfaces. “I’ll try not to.”

Kissing your neck for the last time, Jo snuggles up to you more, her front resting comfortably against your back, and within minutes, you fall victim to your exhaustion but you fall with a grin on your face, content and satiated.


	12. Wedding

The wedding of Meg March and John Brooke. It was coming. It really was. You saw it from miles away. You weren’t surprised at all when Meg rushed in and told everyone. Everyone was happy for the woman, except for Jo, of course. She eventually came around. Sort of. You still have to remind her every now and then that Meg will be happy with John and that he will look after her.

“I hope you’re right, Doc…” the twenty-year-old sinks her head against your shoulder. “I really do…”

“I don’t think you have to worry, my darling.” You turn on the end of the bed and cup Jo’s face, making her look at you. “Meg will be well looked after.”

“I can’t believe tomorrow is her wedding day… I… I can’t believe that childhood is over.”

The sadness in Jo’s eyes tugs on your heart but you guide her through it with a tender kiss.

“It isn’t all doom and gloom as you may think. Sometimes, it can be sweet and I believe this will be one of those times.”

Jo purses her lips and sighs. “I hope he takes care of her. For both of their sakes or else I’ll make his life a living Hell.”

You chuckle. “I know you will, my love.”

Jo meets your gaze and no matter how long you’ve been together, your heart still skips a beat upon seeing her bright-blue eyes.

“I do want you to remember that I DO love you. No matter how much I ramble about love being disgusting and how marriage is horrid, I love and adore you more than anything.” She takes your hands, holding them close to her.

“Yes, I know,” you chuckle. “Do you remember when you first told me you loved me?”

“Yes,” she laughs.

It was such a beautiful day. Secretly seeing each other for two years was difficult but one summer day, you and Jo were out having a picnic on a hilltop with no soul in sight. You were joking about something and you ended up engaging in a tickle fight. Laughter rippled out of Jo and after several minutes, you somehow fell on top of her and Jo pulled you in for a kiss and told you that she loved you and it felt like all of the wind was knocked out of you. She was worried that she had scared you but you reassured her that she did the exact opposite and you confessed your love for her as well. The kiss you shared after was amazing. It was passionate and whole. You had never kissed each other like that before and it is a kiss neither of you will ever forget.

“Do you still love me?” She asks.

You look at her bedazzled then decide to tease her. “No, I just go along with it. Honestly, I really have no clue what this “love” thing that you’re talking about is.”

Jo tuts at you then punches your arm.

“Ow! Jo!” You laugh.

“That’s what you get when you don’t tell me that you love me.”

“Oh, you are so adorable, Miss March. Come here,” you grab onto her waist and pull her to you, pressing a firm kiss to her cheek. “I love you more than the brightest star in the sky, my darling.”

“That’s better.” Jo turns and pecks your lips.

“You won’t forget about me while you’re in Europe?”

“Of course not, Doc! I’ll be in Europe with Aunt March then once you graduate, you’ll be off to Europe, too, with Doctor McLafferty to start your career as a doctor and we can meet in Europe then we can come home together. It’s all perfectly planned.”

“Good. I was just checking.”

“I could never forget about you,” Jo strokes your cheek softly. “You’re my world and forgetting about you is an impossible task no matter where life takes me and how exciting or boring it may become, you will always be at the forefront of my thinking.”

You know Jo means every word. She always does when it comes to you. She is so sweet and thoughtful and even though you two are in a secret relationship together, you have gone through a lot over the years and you’ve always come out stronger on the other side and you believe this trip to Europe will make you both even stronger.

“Likewise.”

You and Jo kiss again before she stands. “Come on. Let’s go and help Meg with her dress. She’s been fretting about it all day.”

“Okay,” you laugh, taking Jo’s hand as you leave your guest bedroom and walk downstairs, telling the maids that you’re going over to the March household to help prepare for Meg’s wedding tomorrow.

~

“Doc, you are the best dancer I know,” says Jo as she slips her arms around your neck.

“Thank you. You’re not too bad either.”

“Who taught you to dance so well?”

“My parents and watching. I’ve attended a lot of balls and parties so it was rather easy to pick up. Plus, dancing comes naturally to me and my family.”

“Well, you do it very well. I think you could even teach Meg a few things.”

You laugh and twirl Jo before catching her in your arms.

“I can’t believe you tried to convince Meg to leave mere hours before she wed,” you laugh.

“I was giving her a way out just in case she needed one. She’ll be bored of him soon enough.”

“Oh, Jo, you are priceless.”

“I am and don’t you forget it.”

You laugh again and continue to dance with Jo and the others. You all have a good time, even Jo who still doesn’t agree with her sister’s decision. You know that Jo is happy that Meg is happy but she’s still skeptical about John. Jo has never seemed to grow out of that but you don’t mind. It all just adds to her personality.

“Marmee! Aunt March is going to Europe!” Amy crashes into Marmee excitedly.

“Oh, and she wants me to go with her!” Jo squeals, leaping forward to hug her sister, her Mother, and then you.

“No, she wants me to go…” Amy breaks. “As her companion. She wants me to work on my art and my French, of course. But you don’t really like French though, do you?”

The silence is awkward and tangible. You look at Jo and see that she is heartbroken and if you know Jo as well as you think you do, you can tell she feels betrayed. Suddenly, rage spirals inside of you and you believe Aunt March to be lucky that she has left the party or else you would have had a few words with her. How could she possibly do that to Jo? Jo was so excited and studied so hard and spent so many tedious hours reading to her and running around after her on hand and foot only to be kicked aside where her baby sister would take her place. The woman hadn’t even told Jo in person - it’s despicable.

“That’s wonderful, Amy,” Jo forces a smile and Amy skips over to her Father and announces the news.

“Jo…” You slip your arm around her waist as Marmee rubs her back.

The heartbreak in Jo’s eyes is all too apparent and it crushes you.

“Why don’t you two go inside for a moment? I’m sure Meg won’t mind,” says Marmee.

“Thank you. Come on, Jo.” You pull her aside and walk off with her into the house and into Jo’s room.

“I know you’re angry, my darling, and you have every right to be,” you begin as Jo begins to pace with her hands on her hips. “What Aunt March did was spiteful, malicious, careless, and cowardly. She should have told you in person at the very least.”

“How could she do that to me?” Jo frowns. “What did I do wrong? I did everything she asked of me!”

“We may never know but that doesn’t matter.”

“Why not?”

“Would you really want to know? Whatever the answer, you’ll counteract it and it’ll only anger you further. She isn’t worth more of your time, my love. We all know that Aunt March is a stubborn old crone and there’s nothing anybody can do to change that in her. She’s a bitter woman and we have to take pity on her for the life she now lives.”

“I wanted to go to Europe so badly… We had planned everything out you and I… and now… Oh, Doc, now what are we going to do?” Jo turns to you, tears surfacing.

“We’re not going to worry is what we’re going to do,” you put your hands on her arms. “We’re going to enjoy the time we have together and we’ll figure something out.”

“But, Doc, you’ll be in Europe for months if not YEARS with Doctor McLafferty! I can’t NOT see you for so long!”

“We’ll figure it out, my darling, okay? We will.”

“Doc…” Jo sinks her head into your chest and you instinctively hold her. “Why has this happened to me? We had a plan and we were going to do so much together.”

“Hey,” you pull Jo back, cupping her face so she looks at you. “We’ll work something out, okay? We’ll find a way just like we always do. Remember that true love always has to overcome even the hardest of hurdles to come out stronger on the other side. This is just another hurdle that we’ll overcome together. Trust me. Trust _us_.”

“I’ll always trust you and us, Doc. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

You draw the blonde in for a sensual kiss that you give your all, slipping your arms around her as Jo’s hands find their way into your hair. Your kiss is fiery and passionate and it grounds you both. Jo’s anger and sadness are quickly diminished as she focuses on the kiss. A small moan escapes her mouth as your tongue enters hers and she pulls you in closer. You will never get over kissing Jo like this. Her lips feel so good against your own and each kiss thrills you as if it is your very first one. Jo is soft and tender but can also be forceful and hungry. Either way, it’s amazing and you never want to stop kissing her once you start.

“Dammit, Jo,” you breathe.

“What?”

“Why is kissing you so addictive? I could kiss you all day if I could.”

A blush rises in Jo’s cheeks.

“Likewise, my love.” She pecks your nose.

“Come on,” you step back to collect your breath. “Let’s get back to the party. Meg will probably be wondering where you are.”

“Good idea.”

With that, Jo takes your hands and walks with you downstairs and back out to the party.

~

You honestly can’t believe it when Jo tells you. She looks so scared when she tells you. She looks so upset that she’s lost her childhood friend. Things can never be the same between her and Laurie now. You knew this day would happen but you secretly hoped that Laurie’s feelings for Jo had diminished over time but they hadn’t. They have only grown stronger and now that Meg is married and Amy has gone off to Europe, Laurie has found his courage and decided to court Jo only for her to turn him down and he was left heartbroken.

“Oh, Doc, I’ve ruined our friendship! I’ve lost him forever!”

You sit on the end of Jo’s bed as she paces, her eyes red from crying.

“He’s a big boy, Jo. He can handle it.”

“He said that he would rather hang himself than realise that I will never love him!”

“Laurie has always been dramatic. I wouldn’t read into it.”

Jo stops pacing and looks at you oddly. “Why are you being so cold? He’s your best friend and you don’t care that he says horrid things like that? Doc?” She prompts when you don’t answer. “What’s going on with you? Why are you acting like this?”

“Because, Jo… I… I knew this would happen.”

“You knew this would happen?” She frowns. “How?”

“Laurie has always had feelings for you. A few years ago when he was taking me to the train station after Beth recovered from her sickness, he said that he loved you and that he wanted to court you but I managed to talk him out of it. I thought his feelings for you had changed over the years but I was wrong…”

“Wait… you… you knew? And you didn’t tell me?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“How could I tell you that, Jo? How could I tell you that my best friend is in love with you when I’M in love with you?”

“I would have stopped it. I stopped Beth’s sickness and I could stop Laurie’s feelings.”

“You can’t stop that, Jo. You tried.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“You did. You indirectly tried by your body language, your mannerisms, your words, and your feelings. Not once did you show Laurie any ounce of romance or courtship and that should have been a clear sign that you weren’t interested. It was a clear sign for everyone but not for him. You can’t control who you fall in love with, Jo. You know that better than anyone. I do, too.”

“I don’t want to lose him as a friend. Why did he have to feel this way toward me? I didn’t want it! He was a good friend and I still want to be his friend.”

“He fell for you because you’re perfect. You’re not like any other woman out there and he knows that.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Doc,” she scoffs.

“I’m not. I mean it and you know I do. Do you want him?”

“Of course I don’t want him,” she looks at you with disgust. “How could you say something like that?”

“Because he could give you a stable life with money, a nice house, connections… he could give that to you, Jo, and I'm not sure if I could...”

“No, come here,” Jo yanks you to your feet and crashes your lips together. “So help me, Doc, I will reprimand you if you ever say that again. I don’t want, Teddy. I want YOU. I’ve always wanted you and I will ALWAYS want you. I want Teddy to remain my friend and that is all. He may be able to give me money, a house, and connections but he can’t give me love and that’s what I want more than anything in this world and the only person who can give that to me is standing right in front of me. I love you, Doc, and I want a life with you.”

The look of determination in Jo’s eyes is great and you believe every word.

“You said that we will overcome hurdles together and this is just another hurdle. I don’t love Teddy in that manner. I have never loved anyone as I have you and that’s the way it will always be. I have lost Teddy but so help me I will NOT lose you. My life has never been the same since I met you and I never want it to be the same either. I love you.”

“Hellfire, Jo…” You sigh, gripping her waist. “Why do you have to be so good with words?”

A small smile tugs on the blonde’s lips. “How else am I meant to impress you?”

You chuckle as Jo grabs your blouse and pulls you forward so your lips fall together. You both sink into the kiss, kissing slow, languid kisses as you wrap yourselves up in one another. For the love of all that is Holy, you swear you could spend the rest of the evening like this - just kissing Jo and holding her close as if you are never going to see her again. Jo is your life and even though she has hit a bump in her relationship with Laurie and you still need to figure out how you are going to maintain your relationship whilst in Europe, you know that you two will always remain strong and Jo is right - this is just another hurdle that you will overcome together. 

“What?” Jo asks when you break your kiss and look out the window.

“Is that Laurie? Was he here?”

“What?” Jo turns around and walks to the window with you and you see the young man walking back to the Laurence Mansion. “I didn’t hear him. What was he doing here?”

“I don’t know. Perhaps he came to apologise but that doesn’t make sense since he has left…”

You and Jo exchange confused looks but decide not to read into it too much.

“I’ll talk to him,” you say. “Laurie doesn’t do well with rejection but he seems to listen to me.”

“You’re a good friend to him.”

“I try… Is it all right if I stay at the Laurence Mansion tonight? I think Laurie will need support.”

“Of course. That’s what friends are for.”

“Thank you.” You kiss Jo again and squeeze her hand. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yes, you will. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Sharing another quick peck, you walk downstairs and say goodbye to the March family. Jo sees you off as you walk back to the Laurence Mansion, prepping yourself for the conversation ahead.


	13. Heartbreak By The Number

Walking into the Laurence Mansion, you feel a wave of coolness wash over you. It is rather unwelcoming but the evening is slowly turning into night and the maids have just started the fires. You abscond the staircase and towards Laurie’s room. You take a moment to prepare for your best friend. Laurie has never taken rejection well but you know that he can’t do this alone, especially if he said that he would rather hang himself. You know he didn’t mean it but nonetheless, it’s still a dark thing to speak so you need to check on him and talk through his emotions.

“Laurie?” You gently knock on his door.

You get no answer but you can see him sitting at his desk, fiddling with a pen. You push open the door and walk inside. His fire is lit and his room is warming up however, Laurie looks cold and pale. You have never seen him like this.

“Laurie,” you stand next to him and place your hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“Jo told you?” He finally speaks.

“She did. The last thing she wants is to hurt you and lose you as a friend. You mean a lot to her.”

“Clearly not enough,” he scoffs and you know this conversation will be bitter.

“It’s not like that, Laurie, and you know it. You know that Jo is not one for romance. I applaud you for getting the courage to voice your feelings but you can’t be angry at her. She can’t control how she feels.”

“Then why does everyone expect it?”

“Just because people expect things doesn’t mean they should happen. You two get along like a house on fire but that doesn’t always mean that there has to be romance in it. You two are more like brother and sister and Jo loves you for that.”

Laurie shakes his head and stands, walking to his window and looking out where he sees the March household.

“I could have given her everything but she didn’t want it… I have to say, I have never understood the female mind.”

“I wouldn't expect you to.”

“No… you wouldn’t, would you? You wouldn’t want me to understand manipulation, lying, and deception.”

You frown. “Pardon?”

“I’ve lost Jo and that has damaged me forever but this… I don’t even know what to think of this…”

“Laurie, what are you talking about?”

“I saw you,” he says, turning around to face you. “I saw you and Jo earlier. I went to the March house to speak with Jo but instead, I find you wrapped up in her arms as you embrace and… _kiss_ ,” he speaks the word bitterly. “Heartbreak has never hit me as hard as betrayal has.”

You stand motionless as you feel the blood drain from your face. He saw you… _No_.

“You turned her against me, didn’t you?”

“What? No! I did no such thing!”

“I should have seen this coming. I honestly don’t know why I am so surprised. You always stole Jo from me. You always spent time with her. You see her more than you see me when you come here. What wickedness have you two engaged in behind my back?”

“Laurie, you’re angry and you need to calm down.”

“I know what I saw!” He snaps. “Don’t try and manipulate me just like you have all these years! I thought you were my friend!”

“I have NOT manipulated you, Laurie! I would do no such thing and I AM your friend! I’m your sister for Heaven’s sake!”

“You betrayed me! You knew I loved Jo and yet you galavant around with her as if she were your love! You’re wicked!”

The word stings but you force yourself to brush it off. “Laurie, stop,” you order.

“Don’t tell me to stop. You need to explain yourself right now because I am sick of your lies and deception!”

“Laurie, you need to calm down,” you order firmly.

“Why were you kissing her?” His eyes are hard as he glares at you. “Why were you kissing Jo? A woman?”

You swallow nervously but don’t let it show. “Because I love her and she loves me.”

“No,” he shakes his head angrily. “No, that’s not true.”

“It is, Laurie. Jo and I have been in love for many years. We didn’t plan it - it just happened.”

“How long has this been going on for?”

“That’s none of your business.”

“Oh, really?” He scoffs. “None of my business? You’ve been going behind my back to have a torrid affair with Jo March - the woman I love - and you say that it’s none of my business?”

“That’s right,” you stand firm. “I don’t need to explain anything to you but you need to know that neither of us wants to hurt you. Jo and I fell for each other and we acted on it. We love each other, Laurie, and it was never my intention to "turn her against you", which is a ridiculous statement since she has done no such thing. I had nothing to do with Jo not requiting your feelings. Jo wasn’t interested in you even before we began seeing each other.”

“You turned her against me and you stole her from me,” he states. “You were supposed to be my friend but you stole her from me.”

“I didn’t, Laurie!” You snap. “When are you going to stop being so pig-headed and juvenile and realise that?”

“How do you plan to live out the rest of your life? You’re off to Europe with Doctor McLafferty and Jo is staying here now that her Aunt has taken Amy to Europe with her. You cannot stay with her.”

“We will find a way as we always do. We always find a way to be together.”

The words anger Laurie. He has never experienced such anger and it eats away to his core.

“Well, you don’t have to worry about that anymore because this little thing you two have is over.”

“What are you talking about?” You frown.

“You’re going to end it with Jo.”

“What?” You nearly shout. “Who the Hell do you think you are?”

“The person who is ending this abhorrence and who also has the power to stop you from going to Europe with Doctor McLafferty and having your dream career!”

You glare at him. “You wouldn't.”

“Oh, I would. What you and Jo are doing is wrong and you have betrayed me more than words can explain. You’re lucky I’m even giving you this chance. End it with Jo and I won’t tell anyone about your sins. I’m sure Doctor McLafferty wouldn’t like someone like you tagging along with him and tarnishing his name…”

“You… you bastard!” You exclaim. “You have NO right to do this, Laurie! No right!”

“I have EVERY right!”

“No, you don’t! You do not have the right to ruin my love simply because you cannot have her and you CANNOT have me.”

Laurie simply glares at you, his eyes hard and unforgiving and yours are just the same. Never in your life would you think you and Laurie would be at such an impasse but here you are.

“End it with, Jo,” he demands. “End it with her and stop this abhorrence and I won’t say anything to Doctor McLafferty, your family, or Jo’s.”

“You really are someone else, Theodore Laurence. I don’t even know you anymore. You’ve changed into a bigot.”

“It’s a sin.”

“It’s love. No one has the right to dictate that over anyone.”

“You’re lucky I’m giving you this chance after what you’ve done.”

“This is lucky?” You mock. “I would really hate to see the opposite.”

“Yes, you would.” He steps closer to you. “End it with Jo or else you WILL see the opposite, you traitor.” Stepping aside, Laurie leaves his room and you are left in pure rage and unfortunately enough, hate.

~

“Oh, hello!” Marmee greets once you enter the March household. “You’re back! I thought you were staying at the Laurence’s tonight?”

“I am but Laurie just needs some alone time right now.”

“Of course. Jo is just in the attic writing.”

“Thank you.” Forcing a smile, you head upstairs where you find Jo sitting at her desk writing in her journal in her green writing jacket that she always wears when she puts pen to paper. “Jo,”

The blonde turns around and her eyes light up when she sees you.

“Doc!” She puts her pen down and hugs you tightly. “How did it go? How was Teddy?”

“Umm… Not so well…”

“Oh, no… What happened? Is he okay? Does he hate me?”

“No,” you shake your head. “I don’t want to talk about it here. Can we go for a walk?”

“Yes, of course. Just give me a minute.”

Jo strips herself of her writing jacket and slips into a warmer attire before slipping on her boots and walking downstairs, telling Marmee you’ll be back soon.

“What’s going on with Teddy? What’s happened?”

“Well, naturally he was upset. He was confused as to why you turned him down. I tried explaining it but he had other theories…”

“Other theories? What do you mean?”

You sigh and stop walking, making Jo stop, too.

“Jo… He… he knows about us.”

Jo’s face falls and she looks like she’s going to be ill. “He… what?”

“He knows. He saw us kissing. He said that I betrayed him and that I turned you against him.”

“What? That’s outrageous!”

“I know. I tried telling him differently but he wouldn’t see any reason. He was furious.”

“Oh, no… Doc, what happened?” Jo takes your hands.

“He hates me. I’m sure of it. He was so angry at me.”

“What about me?”

“I don’t think he was angry at you. He was upset with you but not angry. He’s angry at me and he blames me for you not requiting his feelings.”

“That’s ridiculous. You had no such impact!”

“I know but he doesn’t believe me. Laurie has always been stubborn and he will believe what he wants to believe. In his eyes, I have betrayed him and I am committing the biggest sin to ever exist. He threatened to tell Doctor McLafferty about us… about me… He threatened to ruin my career before it’s even begun.”

“No,” Jo shakes her head. “No, he can’t do that! That is so selfish! He has no right!” Jo is angry.

“I know.”

“I have to speak to him!” Jo turns but you catch her arm.

“No, Jo. Don’t. You’ll be wasting your breath. Stay away from him. He’ll be off to Europe next week so avoid him until then. The last thing I want is for him to threaten you or do something of the like.”

“I’m not afraid of him.”

“I know you’re not but I want you to be safe. I have no idea who this Laurie is. I’ve never seen him so angry and spiteful… He was my brother…” You hang your head, tears rising.

“Doc,” Jo cups your chin and looks at you. “Don’t blame yourself. Please.”

“I’m not. It just hurts.”

“I know it does but we’ll find a way, okay? We always have.”

“I know but… there’s only one way for both of us to be safe.”

“How?”

You don’t answer. You have a hard time maintaining eye contact. Jo waits for your response but the longer you wait, the more Jo realises and it finally sinks in. You can see when it clicks for her and her face turns pale and she begins shaking her head in denial as tears rise and her lip wobbles.

“No,” she shakes her head.

“Jo,” you plea.

“No!” Spinning on her heel, Jo walks away from you.

“Jo, please!” You chase after her, grabbing her hand but she swats you away. “Jo, please, stop!”

“No, don’t!”

“We have to do this, my love. You know we do.” Your voice cracks but you swallow as to not break.

“No, we don’t,” Jo finally turns to you, her tears escaping from her eyes. “We don’t have to do anything we don’t want to!”

“I know but we have to do this. You know that we do, my darling.”

“No,” she shakes her head adamantly. “No! I will not! I CANNOT!”

“It’s no use, Jo. He knows and you know he will tell and that is far too dangerous for the both of us.”

“Then let’s run away!” Jo takes your hands and pulls you in a fraction closer. “Let’s run away together! I’ll sell my stories, you can be a successful doctor, and we’ll live together in a place nobody will bother us and we can be happy!”

“That won’t work and you know it.”

“It WILL work! You just have to believe!”

“If we were people in one of your stories that would be a sweet reality but we’re not. We’re in reality and what you have just presented to me is a pretty dream. We can’t risk it.” You take her hands and hold them to your chest before kissing them tenderly. “We have to end things.”

“N, no…” She cracks. “No, we don’t.”

“Please, my love…” You beg because you can’t stand the thought of crying right now - you’ve already done too much.

“No, please,” Jo unravels a hand from yours and grabs the base of your neck, pulling you in close so you are mere inches from each other. “I haven’t loved anyone as I’ve loved you. I have never had anything like this before and I don’t want it to end. Please, don’t do this to me.”

“I don’t want to do this either, my love, but I have to in order to protect you.”

“Protect me from what?”

“You know what, Jo. Life would be Hell on earth if we were to express our love publicly. Nobody would tolerate it and it would only be a matter of time before something horrid happens to us. You and I both know what happens to people like us and I don’t want that for you. I love you too much to let anything bad happen to you, especially if I have the power to stop it. I’m doing this because I love you.”

Jo’s lip wobbles and within seconds, she crumbles and you immediately take her into your arms. The sound of Jo crying is truly heartbreaking and you loathe yourself for doing this to her but you know you have to.

“Jo…” You slip your arms underneath her waistcoat to gain more contact with her and you can feel her burning skin through her shirt.

“Don’t leave me…” She begs and the words force a tear from your eye.

“I have no choice…” You whisper painfully and Jo simply holds you tighter.

“I will hate him forever…” Jo mumbles, her tone sharp and fiery.

“I know,” you nod. “So will I.”

“He has no right to dictate who I love and neither does the world. Who are they to tell me who I should dispel my love to? Nobody has the right to tell me who I can and cannot love. They cannot choose - my heart chooses and they have no power over that and may great shame befall them if they believe they do.” Jo’s words are full of fire and passion and you know that she is angry but also heartbroken.

Jo eventually leans back and you assist her in wiping away her tears. Her eyes are red and puffy and she looks distraught.

“I will always love you,” you say quietly.

“I don’t want you to leave.”

“I don’t either, my sweet darling… I don’t either…” You rest your forehead against hers as the pads of your thumbs gently stroke her flushed cheeks.

“Kiss me,” she orders softly but you know it’s a plea - one final request.

You oblige and place your lips on hers for the last time. It’s painful yet passionate. Jo reaches into your hair and tugs, pushing you further into her, causing you to harden the kiss - just what she wants. Soft moans ripple into your mouth as well as gentle cries. You don’t let go of Jo until she breaks the kiss, her hands still in your hair as she holds you close.

“I love you,” she breathes shakily.

“I love you, too, my darling - so much,” you sniff and now, Jo takes care of you by drawing you into her arms for a warm embrace and you pray that this is not the last time you have her arms around you.


	14. New York

New York isn’t as glorious as Jo thought it would be but it is something new and different and a good place to start her career as a writer. She needed to get away. There was too much pain in Concord and everyone was moving away and things weren’t the same. Meg was off living her life with John and their children, Amy was still in Europe with Aunt March, Laurie had gone off to Europe alone, and you were gone, too. That was the hardest thing of all - seeing you go but Jo forced herself not to think about you and she still does. She can’t think about you anymore. It’s too painful. Not hearing from you either is painful as well but it’s easier that way. As much as it hurt her, ending things kept both of you safe and now, she doesn’t have to worry. Laurie is gone and she doesn’t have to fret about him. She has never seen him since that day and quite frankly, she is just fine with that. After everything he did… it is unforgivable.

Her new job as a teacher is adequate. There is lots to do and Jo enjoys teaching children, especially young girls who look up to her. However, the longer Jo is in New York, the longer her mind ponders on you and that’s when Jo succumbs to her urges and ventures throughout the city to where she eventually locates your home.

“Doc…” Jo utters then proceeds to walk up the steps and knock on the large golden lion’s head knocker. “Hello,” Jo smiles when a maid opens the door.

“Hello, Miss. What can I do for you?”

Jo checks that this is your house, which thankfully, it is. Jo is invited in and is escorted into the large living room, which looks similar to the Laurence’s library.

“Jo March,” your Father greets. “It’s so nice to finally meet you!”

“Hello, sir.”

“Oh, Jo! Oh, we’ve heard so much about you!” Your Mother smiles. “Our daughter used to talk about you all the time!”

Jo blushes. “Well, here I am.”

“Please, sit, sit!” Your Mother gets the maids to fetch a warm beverage for Jo as they sit.

“I, ah, I don’t suppose she is here, is she?” Jo asks.

“I’m sorry, my dear, but she’s still in Europe.”

“Oh,” Jo hates how her heart sinks.

She knew this would be a long-shot. She knew that you weren’t going to be here but she wanted to try. She knows she shouldn’t have but she still feels that pull to you and she hates herself for it.

“Is she still studying medicine?” Jo asks.

“Yes, she is. She’s a qualified doctor now working alongside Doctor McLafferty. I’m surprised that you don’t know. You two are thick as thieves!” Your Mother beams.

“Oh, well… not so much anymore…”

“Oh… I’m sorry to hear that.”

“That’s okay. That’s what happens when you grow up and start the next chapter in your life.” Jo forces a smile. “It’s good to hear that she’s doing well.”

“What brings you to New York?” Your Father asks.

“I moved here recently. I’m a teacher at one of the local schoolhouses. I’m here to pursue a writing career.”

“Yes, our daughter did say that you liked writing. She always enjoyed your stories. The number of times I found her reading and re-reading them was endless. You must be good.”

Jo chuckles. “I have won a prize at a writing contest and have sold small stories in the paper but I haven’t actually had a novel published. Not yet anyway.”

“Don’t despair, my dear,” speaks your Father. “All things are possible.”

Jo smiles. “It’s good that Doc has such supportive parents.”

“Doc,” your Mother grins. “You were the only person who called her that. I think you still are.”

“Oh,” Jo flushes, quite proud that she holds the special name and her alone.

“She did love that name. She thought it was nice and it gave her more hope that she would be a doctor. Unfortunately, not many people supported her dreams except us and of course, Doctor McLafferty. It was good that she had a friend to support her in her dreams. She had Laurie, too, but I don’t think they talk anymore. She said that they had a falling out but she didn’t tell us specifically.”

Laurie… The name sparks anger and bitterness inside Jo but she pushes it down.

“Well, we all grow up and move on and sometimes that can mean people, too,” Jo says. “Laurie was always quite stubborn and arrogant in many ways. Perhaps she had enough.”

The memory of Laurie tearing you and Jo apart comes racing back to her and she has to force herself not to think of it. It only makes her angry and upset and she can’t do that here. She’s already spent enough time being angry at the boy.

“They were so close growing up. I feared that perhaps he tried to court her again…”

Jo nearly chokes on her own saliva. “He what? Did he court her?”

“Once when they were only young but she turned him down. She said they were too young and that she saw him as a brother more than anything else. That separated them for a little while until he wrote, understanding why she turned him down and apologising. After that, she went back to Concord where she then met you.”

Everything falls into place for Jo. _That’s_ why it had been years since you and Laurie saw each other. Jo is aware that Laurie courting you prior to your friendship and relationship was none of her business but she feels like she should have been told. Perhaps that’s why Laurie was so cruel when Jo turned him down. Maybe he was so sick of it he wanted to make both of you pay - the two women he ever truly loved.

“Oh… She never told me that…” Jo utters.

“Oh… I’m sorry, dear.”

“No, that’s fine. I understand why she wouldn’t have told me - it would have only made things awkward.” Jo forces a smile.

“You said that you two don’t talk very much anymore either. May I ask why?”

“Oh, umm… We just slipped away as time passed. We haven’t seen each other for a long time and we both have our own lives to live. Things happen.”

“Yes, that’s true. She spoke very highly of you, Jo. You had a big impact on her.”

Jo’s heart skips a beat. Even after all this time, you still manage to make her feel things she has never felt before with another.

“She used to read and re-read your stories all the time. You really were a good friend for her and it’s sad that you’re not still in touch.”

“Yes, it is.” Jo blinks back her tears because by God does she miss you and it’s now that she feels that she needs more. “May I see her room? I’m sorry for the strange request but… being here in her home…”

“That’s okay, my dear. Of course, you can. Follow me.”

Jo promptly stands and follows your Mother up the staircase and into your bedroom, which is very orderly and clean.

“She always liked to be organised,” your Mother chuckles.

“Yes, she certainly did. That’s the doctor in her.” Jo smiles and steps further into your room, seeing a library of medical texts housed in the bookshelves.

Seeing your room tugs on Jo’s heart. She steps over to your bed and sits on the edge. She peers over to the bedside table and sees a medical book lying on it’s back with a torn piece of paper in-between the pages. Jo picks it up and sees that you left it on Chapter Twelve. On the makeshift bookmark are some notes. The tips of Jo’s fingers brush over your beautiful handwriting and she has to bite back her tears. It feels like an eternity that Jo has seen your handwriting. Yes, she still has all of your letters that you sent her but this is new and it doesn’t look overly old either.

“You miss her.”

Jo turns her head, remembering that she’s not alone.

“Yes,” she nods, quickly looking away to hide her watery eyes.

“I have her forwarding address. You can write to her if you like. I’m sure she would be happy to hear from you.”

“Oh… No, I couldn’t. I wouldn’t want to disturb her.”

“You wouldn’t in the slightest, my dear. Even though she doesn’t see you, I know she still misses you. She hasn’t been the same since you two stopped talking.”

“Do you see her often?”

“No, only letters. She’s still in Europe with Doctor McLafferty and he is teaching her everything he knows and everything his colleagues know. She really has the best opportunity in the palm of her hands and I’m so proud that she’s taking it.”

“Me, too. I’m sure she’ll make a fine doctor if she isn’t one already.”

“Oh, she is. She’s very smart. She really has grown into the woman she was supposed to be.”

Jo’s heart warms at your success. Even though you two don’t communicate anymore, Jo is still so proud of you.

“I’ll give you some time alone.” Your Mother walks to the exit. “Please, do consider writing to her. You won’t disturb her and I know she’ll be more than happy to hear from you.”

Jo smiles faintly. “I will. Thank you.”

Your Mother leaves and Jo reads over your notes again before setting the book down. She sighs softly and plants her hands on your bed. The sheets are fresh and soft. Jo reaches out to your pillow, her warm hand caressing the material before she picks it up and presses the item to her nose and it smells of you and fresh linen. Jo’s eyes automatically shut as she grips the pillow tighter, pretending that it’s you she’s holding.

“Oh, Doc…” She sobs. “I miss you so much…”

~

The day hasn’t been a very pleasant one for Jo. In contrast, every day this week hasn’t been very pleasant either. The children have been rather disobedient, writer’s block is stifling Jo’s mind, and the fact that she constantly thinks of you every second of every day haunts her. Ever since she saw your house last week, she can’t stop thinking about you and what happened between the two of you and Laurie, which has sparked Jo’s anger. She snaps more than usual, she gets agitated easily, and she’s tense most of the time. It’s not the Jo everyone knows and loves and Jo hates it but she doesn’t know how she can stop it. She is beginning to think that visiting your house and meeting your parents was unwise.

The thought of writing to you crosses her mind every day but how could she possibly write to you and even if she did, what could she say? It’s been so long since you two have corresponded and Jo feels that things would be utterly awkward. What could you talk about? What would be the point? The underpinning of Jo’s letter would be to try and discover whether or not feelings were still there but she can’t do that. After everything, Jo can’t do that. It wouldn’t be fair on either of you and Jo knows that she needs to move on with her life because as much as she hates to admit it, you were right - society would never accept you and life would be Hell and Jo doesn’t want that for either of you.

Stealing one of the freshly-made biscuits from the kitchen, Jo walks down the hall of the schoolhouse and turns to abscond the staircase to gather her things for her next lesson until she is stopped by the maid who hands her a telegraph that has just arrived. Jo thanks the woman and opens the envelope.

 **Dated:** January 8, 1869

 **Received at:** 10:07 a.m.

 **To:** Jo March

_Jo,_

_Come home immediately,  
Beth has taken a turn for the worse._

_Mother_

“Beth,” Jo’s voice shakes, and like a bat out of Hell, Jo flies up the staircase and packs her bags for an immediate departure.


	15. A Second Wave

Time rots everything. You don’t think time could destroy more than it ever has. Jo. You really shouldn’t think about her as much as you do. Years have gone by and every day has been so hard but you’ve survived but only just. After what happened between you and Laurie… things were never the same. You don’t speak to him anymore and after that unfortunate day, things between you and Jo became distant. Your letters got shorter and less frequent and before you knew it, you stopped talking altogether. It was painful and it still is but now, you feel less distracted but you still miss the blonde terribly. You wonder how Jo is going with her life now but you don’t ponder on the matter extensively.

Right now, you are back at home in New York after years away with Doctor McLafferty. Europe was outstanding and you have learned so much and you are already eager to return to learn more. You have taken a week to gather your bearings and nestle in back home before you begin working in your own office next to Doctor McLafferty in the city, treating patients of your own. Your training in Europe was extensive and you treated many patients, most of them women who were delighted to be seen by their female counterpart. The men were a bit hesitant and threw some disrespectful comments here and there but you brushed it off and sometimes, Doctor McLafferty stepped in and put them in their place, which earned you multiple apologies by the patients.

“It’s good to have you back, sweetheart,” says your Mother, pecking your head as she sits down at the dinner table.

“It’s good to be back,” you smile. “It feels like I’ve been away forever but also not at all.”

“I understand. It’s wonderful to have you home. I am so proud of you.”

“Thank you, Mother.”

“I’m proud of you, too, my dear,” your Father smiles. “It’s been good to have you home. If your Mother had her way, she wouldn’t let you go again.”

You both laugh. “Well, I’m not sure when I’ll return to Europe but there is still plenty of work here in New York.”

You finish the last of your dinner where your dishes are taken into the kitchen by the maids.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” your Mother reaches into her pocket and hands you an envelope. “This came for you today. I forgot to give it to you. It’s from Concord. Perhaps from Jo?”

“Jo?”

With your eyes wide, you take the letter and promptly open it as fast as you can without tearing the paper. You open the letter but the handwriting isn’t that of Jo’s but still beautiful regardless.

_To my darling adopted daughter,_

_I hope you are doing well with your medical training. I hear that you are working hard in Europe with Doctor McLafferty and I am so very proud of you. You are like a daughter to me and it makes me so happy knowing that you are following your heart and accomplishing something great for women._

_Forgive me for interrupting you but I would not write to you unless it were urgent and it is very urgent. Beth has taken ill once again with Scarlet Fever but this time, it has gotten a lot worse. The fever has weakened her heart and she is getting worse every day. However, that is not why I am writing to you. I am writing because Jo needs you. I know you haven’t spoken in a long time and I’m not sure what happened to cause you two to drift apart but she needs you now more than ever. Again, I am aware that you have not spoken yet seen each other in some time but I know you and I know my daughter and she needs someone more than her family right now._

_You two were always so close and you were Jo’s rock when Beth fell ill the first time. She was miserable and distressed but when you came along, you shared the weight with her and you helped her through those tough times and you have no idea how much she appreciated it. As you know, Jo is very guarded and a very independent woman but when it comes to family issues, she needs someone to lean on and that person is you and I believe that no matter how much time has passed, Jo will still lean on you when she needs to and vice versa. The bond that you two shared does not deter so easily - it lasts a lifetime._

_I apologise for bearing such upsetting and weighty news but this is urgent. If you cannot come, I understand but I thought I would try. Jo has changed ever since she left for New York and she has come back distressed and she can’t be around Beth. She is trying to be strong but at the end of the day, she breaks down and fears for the worse. She is not the same optimistic Jo as she usually is. I need someone to be with her and look after her for she cannot look after herself at this point in time and part of me believes that she hasn’t been able to look after herself emotionally since she left for New York._

_I hope this letter reaches you in time. I don’t have your address in Europe so I sent it to your parents who will send it on to you. Please, be well in your travels and take care of yourself and those around you. I am looking forward to hearing from you and perhaps seeing you but again, if you cannot make it, I understand. I am very aware that the time it takes for you to travel back home will take many weeks but we pray that Beth will last for that period of time. We are yet to tell Amy due to Beth’s wishes but I think we will not be able to keep it from her for much longer._

_Regards,_

_Marmee._

“Jo,” you breathe. “Beth… No.”

“What’s wrong?” Your Father asks. “You look pale. Are you feeling all right?”

“It’s Beth… She’s taken ill again with Scarlet Fever and… Jo isn’t coping - she’s distressed.”

“Oh, no! That’s terrible!”

“Oh, dear…”

“I must go to them. I can only imagine how hard this is for Jo. She’d be terrified. Excuse me,” standing, you ascend the staircase and head into your bedroom where you grab your suitcase and trunk and you begin to pack your things. Your heart breaks at the thought of Beth falling ill again. She was such a strong person. All of the March women are. Jo and Meg had Scarlet Fever and they fought through it and you were sure that Beth was one of them, too, but perhaps not. It’s not uncommon for people to get a second wave of the sickness but the second time can be rougher and rather unforgiving and by the sounds of Marmee’s letter, you believe that to be the exact and unfortunate case.

Once your bags are packed, you grab your medical bag and make sure you have everything you need. You pack several medical books and flick through some of the ingredients for the remedies. You then rush into the kitchen where the maids step out of your way as you gather what you need and put it into your bag.

“Darling, how long will you be gone for?” Your Mother asks as she follows you.

“I’m not sure. Hopefully, not long. It didn’t take Beth long to recover the last time so let us hope history repeats itself.”

“Please, look after yourself, my dear,” your Father pleads. “You’ve had the fever, too but I beg you to be careful.”

“I will, Father. Nothing will happen to me. Nothing has got me yet and nothing will.”


	16. Return To Concord

The train ride to Concord feels like days. You busied yourself reading about Scarlet Fever and second waves but even then, the trip felt like an eternity. The closer you get to Concord, the more your nerves begin to tremble. It’s been a long time since you’ve seen Jo and you have no clue what to say to her. You have missed her so much and your body aches to be in her arms again and to have her in your arms, too. Ever since you met Jo, she has done something irreversible to you. You tried to forget about her. You tried to move on. You tried to solely focus on your studies and now, work, but nothing prevailed. Jo was constantly on your mind and now, you are going to see her again after such efforts.

Eventually, the train pulls up at the station where you step out onto the platform with your medical bag in your hand and your satchel over your shoulder. Concord. It feels like you never left. You remember the last time you boarded the train and it was the most heartbreaking thing you had ever had to do. You never thought that you would come back here so soon despite how much time has passed. Nonetheless, you are here now and now, you have a job to do so no more time can be wasted on pondering.

You take the first available carriage and settle in for the trip from the station to the March household. Thankfully, this journey isn’t anywhere near as long as the one from New York to Concord and before you know it, you pull up to the large, grey two-story house that stands out like a sore thumb amongst the white snow surrounding it. Stepping out of the carriage, your feet land in the thick snow and for a moment, you remain stationary staring at the house. So many memories flood your mind as you stare at the structure. You remember holding Jo one final time in this house. You remember kissing her dearly, reminding her how much you love and adore her before you left. You remember the seething hatred that consumed you as you stared at the Laurence Mansion while you left. So many mixed emotions in such a short time span but you snap out of it when you see a figure pass the window.

Adjusting the strap of your satchel, you progress forward where you finally find yourself at the front door where you knock before you can think. Within a second, the door opens and you are greeted by Marmee who looks gobsmacked to see you.

“Oh! You’re here!” She engulfs you in a motherly hug that you accept.

“Marmee…” You utter, holding her tightly.

“Oh, it’s so good to see you!” She squeezes you then steps back. “My, how you’ve grown!” She examines you from top to bottom. “Oh, you’re so beautiful! You have grown into such a beautiful young woman!”

“Oh,” you blush. “Thank you, Marmee.”

“Come in! Come in!” Marmee practically drags you inside and removes your scarf and coat. “How did you get here so quickly?”

“I was home when I received your letter. I had only been home for a week then I got it. I read your letter and came straight over. I’m so sorry about Beth. I will do what I can to help her.”

“Thank you, darling, but it’s Jo that you need to look after.”

“Where is Jo?” You ask, your heart pounding harder by the mention of her name.

“She’s in the kitchen with Meg. She’s really missed you, my dear. She hasn’t said anything but I know she misses you. She looks at the Laurence Mansion longingly and I can tell that she misses you.”

You feel a warmth inside you and it’s not from the natural, welcoming ambiance of the March household that always graces you when you enter and that is something else that you have missed dearly.

“I’ve missed her, too.”

“Come in. Everyone will be glad to see you.”

You follow Marmee down the hall and into the living area and hear noises from the room across from you and you can hear Jo’s voice in the distance. Her voice is like music to your ears - music that lifts your spirit and drowns your melancholy. You stop at the fireplace to quickly warm your hands from the coldness outside. There really is no fire like a March fire. You have never understood why the March household is always so warm and welcoming, even when the fires aren’t going but you have never questioned it. You just boiled it down to the love radiating from its inhabitants and happily left it at that.

Your hands continue to heat up but you stop when you hear the voices get louder once they are out from behind the walls of the kitchen. You turn around and that’s when you see her - Jo. She still looks just as beautiful as the day you met her. Your eyes lock and your mind immediately flashes back to that dreadful day where you broke things off with the beautiful blonde. Time freezes as you continue to stare at each other and it’s not until your mind kicks into gear that you open your mouth to speak.

“Jo,” the name barely leaves your lips but it’s enough for Jo to come racing over to you and almost leap into your arms. “Jo!” You breathe and hold her close and for the first time in so many years, you feel like you’re coming home - you ARE home.

“Oh…” She whispers your name into your ear and your throat constricts.

“Jo…”

You hold onto each other so tightly nothing could break you apart. You take in everything about the woman - the curves of her body, her warmth, her scent, her breathing, her nails digging into your back, her warm tears pressing against your skin - all of it. You decide right here and now that you never want to leave her again. You have missed her more than words can describe. You don’t care about anything right now but Jo. How you have spent so long without her is beyond your capacity but you can’t do that again. Your heart won’t let you.

“I’ve missed you so much…” You can hear that she is about to cry so you gently pull away and examine her.

She looks tired as if she hasn’t slept in weeks, she is quite pale, and mostly, she looks overwhelmed.

“Have you missed me?” She asks quietly, quickly wiping away the escaped tears.

“Yes,” you nod without missing a beat. “More than you know…” You peer up at the woman and your eyes fall onto her lips that you desire to kiss so greedily.

Jo watches you the entire time and you can feel that your thoughts are alike and that’s when you decide to break from your lewd thoughts and stand upright, taking a slight step back from the blonde but your hands never leave hers. Jo takes a quick moment to admire your beauty. You have grown taller and matured exceptionally. Your face is more defined and it's so appealing to look at.

“I thought you were in Europe,” she says.

“I had just gotten home when I received Marmee’s letter.”

“Marmee’s letter?” Jo frowns.

“Yes, I wrote to her, darling,” Marmee steps in bedside the blonde. “I’m sorry for not telling you but I didn’t want you to give your hopes up just in case she couldn’t come. It was a long-shot but I wanted to try for you.”

“Oh…” Jo turns and hugs her Mother. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, darling.” She gives Jo a comforting squeeze before releasing her where Jo steps in next to you, putting an arm around your waist that you welcome since you have missed her gentle touches and affections dearly. “Thank you again for coming,” Marmee tells you.

“Of course,” you wrap your arm around Jo. “I’m so sorry to hear about Beth but I will look after her. I have brought my medical equipment and I’m ready to look at her when you’re ready.”

“Oh… No, I couldn’t ask you to do that.”

“You’re not - I’m insisting. Beth was always good to me and she’s like a sister to me. All the girls are. They’re the sisters I never had. Please, Marmee, let me do this. I’ve treated many people with Scarlet Fever and they have all recovered. Medicine has changed since she first got it. Please, let me treat her.”

Marmee looks at Jo who is pleading with her eyes.

“Okay,” she nods and she swears she can hear Jo sigh with relief. “She’s sleeping at the moment but as soon as she wakes, you can see her.”

“Thank you.”

“Where are you staying?”

“I’m not sure yet. I was thinking about taking up residence at one of the hotels in town.”

“Oh, no, don’t do that. Stay here.”

“Marmee, I-”

“No, please,” Jo begs. “Please, stay. We have the room and if you’re going to be looking after Beth, it will be better if you’re here. Please.”

You can’t possibly say no to Jo. The way her eyes glisten so desperately into yours melts your heart. Saying no would be a crime punishable by death so you have no choice but to oblige.

“Okay,” you nod. “I’ll stay.”

Jo’s face lights up like Fourth of July fireworks and it forces a smile to surface on your lips.

“Oh, you’re here!” Hannah tackles you in a hug and you gladly requite.

“Hello, Hannah,” you laugh, holding her briefly.

“Oh, how you’ve grown!” She examines you. “Oh, Jo… She’s VERY beautiful…”

“Hannah!” Jo laughs, gently swatting her arm.

“You must be starving! Let me make you something to eat!”

“Thank you, Hannah.”

Jo giggles and hugs you again.

“ _Excusez-moi, Docteur_ , but where would you like your belongings?” A petite Frenchwoman pulls up beside you with brown hair and green eyes, ultimately separating you and Jo.

“Oh, take them upstairs, please, Amélie. _Merci_.”

“Of course, anything for you.” Amélie bashes her eyelashes at you but you don’t notice, unlike Jo who has now become very dubious of the Frenchwoman.

“Hello,” Jo prompts. “Who is this?” She looks at you.

“Oh, my apologies, Jo. This is my maid, Amélie. She looked after me and Doctor McLafferty in France and she came back with us to learn more English and American life. Amélie, this is Jo March - my childhood friend.”

“Oh, _bonjour, Madame!_ ” Amélie shakes Jo’s hand warmly, her smile wide and her accent thick.

“Hello,” Jo requites yet her smile is rather tight and forced, which is unusual for her.

“My sincere apologies for your sister, _Madame_. My sister once fell ill with pneumonia and we thought we were going to lose her but, thankfully, she pulled out of it, _Dieu merci_.”

“Thank you,” Jo nods.

“You must me, Marmee!” Amélie turns to the older woman and shakes her hand.

“Oh, hello,” she smiles warmly.

“You have a lovely home here, _Madame_. You are very lucky.”

“Oh, thank you.”

“I will take your belongings upstairs, _Docteur_. Where would you like them?”

“Just put them in the room to your right,” Jo answers. “She’ll be staying in my room.”

You look at Jo who gives you a gentle smile, making you requite. You don’t question her as you secretly wished that you would stay in Jo’s room. How you have longed to be back in that room…

“You’re back!”

You are thrown out of your introspection when Meg rushes into you, crashing into a hug.

“Meg,” you chuckle. “Oh, Meg, it’s so good to see you again.”

“It’s so good to see you, too, my sweet.”

You have missed Meg’s kind terms of endearment. They always calm you and make you feel like everything is going to be okay. She’s always had that mother’s touch.

“This is Daisy and Demi,” Meg pulls away and introduces her children.

“Oh, wow! Hello, there!” You smile and the children wave at you. “Meg, they’re gorgeous!”

“I know. My little angels,” Meg runs her hands through their hair endearingly. “Runoff, you two.”

The children do as told and begin playing in the living room. You have a quick catch-up with Meg, elated that she is still happily married to John and that he is taking care of her well just as you knew he would. You look at Jo and see that she is happy for her sister, which you find quite surreal to begin with but you always knew deep down that Jo was happy for her.

“Your belongings are all upstairs, _Docteur_ ,” Amélie steps in next to you again.

“Thank you, Amélie.”

“Will there be anything else?”

“No, thank you, Amélie. Please, go and relax and set yourself up at the hotel in town,” you hand her some money. “Explore the town, talk to people, and enjoy Concord. I have much to catch up on here.”

“As you wish, _Madame_.” Amélie nods, sending you a sweet smile that you simply think nothing of but Jo thinks otherwise.

“Come, Doc,” Jo links her arm with yours and it feels so good to hear her speak your nickname again. “Let’s get you set up upstairs.”

“Good idea.”

Jo pulls you along, sending a quick glare Amélie’s way but you don’t notice. The blonde tugs you up the staircase and finally, into her bedroom where you see your belongings on the floor next to Jo’s bed. Jo immediately begins unpacking your things and you take a moment to look around the room, feeling like a teenager again. You smile, loving how nothing has changed but your smile quickly diminishes once you see Jo’s stern face focused on the doorway.

“What’s wrong?” You ask, snapping Jo out of her daze.

“Huh? What?”

“What’s wrong? You look… agitated.”

“I’m fine.” Jo’s voice is firm as loads your clothing into the nearby drawers.

“Jo, you’re angry about something,” you say.

“I’m not angry.”

“Well, you’re certainly not happy. Have I done something wrong?”

“No, nothing wrong.” Jo avoids looking at you and it drives you crazy.

“Then what is it? Do you not want me to stay here? Should I call Amélie to gather my things and make me to a hotel?”

The mention of the woman’s name starts a fire in Jo, beginning at the pit of her belly and rising.

“Is there a reason that you brought her here?” She questions, finally meeting your gaze.

“Amélie?”

“Yes, _Amélie_ ,” she says the name with nothing but bitterness.

“She’s my maid. She’s come to help me in my travels. I promised her that I would show her America when I could and I thought this would be a good opportunity for her. Doctor McLafferty is far too busy at the moment to take her anywhere. She was good to me in France so I thought I would return the favour.”

“Did you have a good time with her in France?”

You look at Jo perplexed as the questions are confusing and random. You have no idea why she’s asking such strange things.

“Yes, France was a good experience for me. The language was beautiful to learn, the people were polite, the culture was elegant - it was all resplendent.”

“Hmm,” Jo presses her lips together firmly. “I’m surprised that you came back here at all then if it was so wonderful. Although, the French do have a reputation for being… lewd.”

“Lewd?” You frown.

“Yes. That’s what the French are known for, isn’t it? Their promiscuity,” she states with a turned-up nose as she practically shoves your shirts into a drawer aggressively and that’s when it clicks for you.

You know jealousy when you see it. You have seen it in many forms and Jo is showing all the signs for it but you know better than to say the word or else you WILL have to take up residence at a hotel and you don’t want that. You’ve already spent enough time without Jo and you don’t want to waste anymore without her.

“Jo,” you take her hand, making her stop and look at you. “Please, don’t be angry. It doesn’t suit you.”

“I’m not angry,” she scoffs.

“No? Then why are you pouting?”

“I’m not pouting.”

“Jo,” you give her a pointed look. “I know when you’re angry. Please, be honest with me. I hate lies and deceit.”

Jo sighs with an eye roll. “Fine. I am. Are you happy now?”

“Of course not. Why are you angry?”

“You’re really asking me that question right now?”

“Yes, I am.”

Jo scoffs at you. “You travel around Europe learning how to be a doctor and you acquire a pretty French maid whose eyes form into hearts every time she sees you and cheeks turn redder than a rose on the first day of spring!”

“It’s not like that, Jo.”

“It’s not?”

“No!”

“Are you sure? Because I’m pretty sure she’d like it to be.”

“Will you stop?” You order in the form of a shout. “I don’t see her in that light. She is my maid and that’s it.”

“Perhaps not for long. An elegant French woman and a beautiful doctor go together hand in hand. The world will applaud such a romance in these ever-changing times!”

“Jo!” You grab her arms and stop her. “Calm down! It’s not like that with me and Amélie. She is my maid and that is it. I’m a doctor now. I don’t have time for such things.”

Jo feels a sting in her heart. You don’t have time for such things… Does that include Jo? Were the hopes of you two potentially rekindling your relationship completely destroyed? Jo can’t think about that now. She’s already going through so much. Her brain and heart can’t process the thought so instead, she settles for your word that there is nothing happening between you and Amélie.

“Fine,” she nods. “I’m… I’m sorry. It’s just everything that’s going on with Beth and…”

“Jo,” you rub her arms. “It’s okay. Truly, it is. Don’t fret.”

Jo looks into your eyes, getting lost in their beautiful colour before sinking her head onto your shoulder where you pull her in for a comforting hug. Oh, how you’ve missed this woman…


	17. Old Feelings

“How are you feeling?” Marmee asks.

“Good. Much better now that Doc is here,” Jo answers, helping her Mother fold bed sheets. “I still can’t believe she’s here.”

“I’m so glad she came. I can’t believe she got the letter while she was in New York. Most would call it a coincidence but I don’t. I think she was meant to come here.”

“Me, too,” Jo smiles, feeling elated for the first time in a long time.

She has missed you terribly and now that you’re here with her… It makes her so happy.

“Here, put these blankets on her bed,” Marmee hands Jo several folded blankets. “I’ll put these away.”

Jo takes the blankets and turns the corner but when she does, she spots the door to the bathroom open where you are currently bathing before bed. It’s only very slight but it’s still open. Jo stops once she notices the gap in the door. Jo knows it’s wrong. She knows it’s immoral. She knows that if she had any respect for you, she would keep walking by or shut the door but she doesn’t. Something inside Jo spirals out of control to the point where she ignores her morals. The blonde quickly looks around to see nobody before taking a step closer to see you with your back facing her. You rinse off the remaining suds from your body then stand, carefully stepping out of the tub and grabbing a towel.

Jo gulps at the sight of your toned, pale, and flawless back as she adores the beads of water rolling down it, some meeting in the dip of your back where your spine sits. Jo bites her lip to stop her laboured breathing as her heart begins to pump faster and her skin begins to flare. Never in her life has Jo March seen such a god-like figure. Jo has never seen someone so bare but she is so glad she is seeing you now, despite her moral compass screaming at her. Again, Jo knows it’s wrong but it’s also so exciting and she can’t get enough. You have changed so much since she last saw you and Jo is still ever so smitten.

The blonde watches as you drop your towel and pull your nightgown over your head and unclip your hair. Jo swears she has never seen such an entrancing sight in her life but the woman forces herself to move on before you catch her. When Jo moves, she feels her legs are suddenly weak and when she reaches the bedroom, she puts the blankets down on your bed and sits on the edge, allowing her to catch her breath.

“What is happening to me?” Jo raises her hands and sees them shaking as she gets spikes of adrenaline pulsating through her veins that make her feel so _alive_.

Jo imagines what it would be like to run her hands up your back, pressing tender kisses along your skin, tasting the heat and scent with her lips and tongue. She envisions you cradling her in your strong, protective arms, kissing her mouth fully and languidly. She ponders how good it would feel to have your hands roam her body and in that thought, she imagines your hands on her bare body, skin against skin, lips sewn, and bodies colliding.

“Jo?” You speak, making the blonde jolt.

“Oh, Doc!” Jo stands, turning to you. “I, ah, I brought you some blankets. Just in case you got cold.”

“Oh, thank you,” you smile and Jo thinks she could melt right then and there.

Jo didn’t think it was possible for you to become more beautiful than you already were when you were younger but here you are - an adult with a matured, beautiful face and elegant body.

“Thank you for letting me stay here, Jo,” you say. “It’s good to be back here after all this time, regardless of how I left it…”

The pain of that time washes over you and Jo and it hurts. You and Jo had such a blissful romance, filled with nothing but love and adoration but now, that time is gone. This is the real world and neither of you has the time to live like people in a book.

“I couldn’t let you stay anywhere else. Not when you’re looking after Beth. Is it normal for her to sleep so much? She’s been asleep ever since you got here.”

“Yes, it’s quite normal. Her body is fighting the sickness and that is extremely tiring. I’ll see her in the morning. The more rest she gets, the better.”

Jo nods. “Okay. The doctor said that she’s only getting worse… He said that the chances of her surviving… I… I’m really scared, Doc.”

“Hey,” you sit next to the blonde and instinctively put your arm around her, knowing that Jo needs touch in times like these. “Don’t listen to him. I’m here and I’m going to look after her. I have treated many with Scarlet Fever and I have brought them back to health. I can do it with Beth. I will.”

“Oh, Doc…” Jo rests her head on your shoulder, her arms wrapping around your abdomen. “It’s so good to have you back.”

You smile happily and rest your cheek against her head. “It’s good to be back.”

~

You wake up in the middle of the night to grumbles and whimpers. The sounds are painful and upsetting. At first, you think Beth has woken but the noise is coming within the same room. You look over your shoulder and see Jo lying in bed crying. Your heart breaks immediately as you watch the sight before you. 

“Jo? Jo?” You sit up and see the blonde’s shoulders shaking.

With what’s left of your breaking heart, you slip out of bed and sit on the edge of Jo’s, putting a hand on her arm.

“Jo…”

Jo reaches up and puts her hand on yours and that’s all you need.

“Move over,” you say and Jo obeys, allowing you to slip in behind her where the woman turns over and buries her face in your chest.

“I’m so scared, Doc…”

“I know you are. It’s okay.” You wrap your arms around her protectively.

“She’s getting worse and if I lose her…”

“Shh, shh… Nobody is losing anyone, okay? She’s going to make it. She got better once, she’ll get better again. Trust me.”

“I _do_ trust you, Doc. I trust you with everything I’ve ever known.”

Your heart swells and you pull her in just that little bit closer, knowing how important it is to her.

“I’ve missed you so much…” She whispers.

“I’ve missed you, too, Jo. So, so much.”

“Thank you for coming here. It means the world to me and to everyone else.”

“There’s no place I’d rather be right now. Beth is like a sister to me and I will do what I can to help her.”

“I know you will.” Jo tightens her arms around you and you feel so at home.

“Try and get some sleep. You’re exhausted.”

“I am…” She yawns and you think it’s utterly adorable. “Thank you, Doc… Thank you.”

“Anything for you, Jo.”

Jo nuzzles into your chest, her arms never leaving your body and yours never leaving hers. You press your nose into her hair, smelling her scent that brings you back all those years ago when you used to do this as romantic companions. You wish more than anything to go back to those sweet, pure, and fun times but you can’t. Right now, you need to focus on Beth and getting her well again and it’s going to take everything in you to remain focused.

~

It’s a new morning and Marmee has just made Beth some breakfast that she ate. It wasn’t very much but Beth doesn’t get overly hungry when she is ill.

“Jo's Doc is here,” says Marmee as she pats down Beth’s sweaty forehead with a damp cloth.

“She is?”

“Yes, she’s going to take a look at you and look after you.”

“Where is she?”

“She’s still asleep I believe. So is Jo.”

“Oh… Well, her trip would have been long and Jo’s been so worried… I’m glad they are resting.”

“Me, too.”

“How is Jo? Now that Doc is here?”

“She’s was a lot better last night and hopefully, she’ll be the same today.”

“I thought her Doc was in Europe?”

“I did, too, but she had just returned when she got the letter I sent.”

“You sent her a letter?”

“Yes, for Jo. She wasn’t coping and I thought maybe if she heard from Doc, it would lift her spirits. I didn’t expect her to be here so soon if at all,” she chuckles.

“It’s good that she’s here. She’s always been good to Jo. They’ve always got on so well. It was sad when she left.”

“I know. It was really sad.”

“Marmee,” Meg walks into the bedroom. “Here is the clean water.”

“Thank you, darling.” Marmee dips the cloth into the water and rinses it out. “Can you go and see if she and Jo are awake?”

“Sure, Marmee.”

“Thank you.”

Meg quietly walks across the hall and to the room that she shared with Jo. She opens the door and peeks her head around the corner to see Jo sleeping on top of you with her face buried in your neck with your arms around each other. Meg can feel her heart melt a little and she can’t possibly wake the two of you. So instead, she re-enters Beth’s room.

“Marmee,” Meg waves the woman to follow her quietly to which she does and spots the two of you sleeping.

A gentle smile graces Marmee’s face as she watches your breathing become in sync and just how comfortable and content you both look.

“Let them sleep,” the woman says. “They need it more than we know.”

“Okay. I’ll go and help Beth.”

“Thank you.”

Meg leaves and Marmee watches the two of you sleeping, so comfortable, so graceful, and so at peace. She fights back the urge to place a kiss on your heads and instead, steps out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

~

The weight on your chest is heavy but comfortable. You open your eyes, looking up at the ceiling only to notice an unconscious Jo March lying on top of you. You feel her warm breath on your neck and it makes you smile. Having Jo sleep on you is one of the best feelings in the world alongside holding and being held by her and kissing her. You can’t think of anything better.

As the birds chirp outside, you realise that it’s morning. You carefully reach over to grab your pocket watch that sits on the bedside table and the clock reads eleven minutes past ten. Your eyes bulge at the time as you have slept in far too late.

“Jo,” you gently shake the woman. “Jo, wake up.”

“Mm?” Jo grumbles.

“Jo, it’s time to get up. It’s past ten.”

“What?” Jo rubs her eyes then notices that she is on top of you.

She sits up and looks down at you and she immediately flushes red.

“Oh… I’m sorry. I didn’t realise-”

“It’s fine, Jo,” you chuckle. “It’s not the first time this has happened.”

“Yes,” she smiles awkwardly. “That’s true.”

Jo moves off to the side and steps out of bed, stretching before pulling on a jacket and slipping on some socks.

“I’ll get us something for breakfast,” she says.

“Okay. I’ll meet you downstairs.”

“Okay.” Jo leaves the bedroom, allowing you to lie back down and process everything that happened within the last five minutes.

Jo March was asleep on top of you. You don’t even recall her getting into that position. The last thing you remember is you holding her in your arms as you comforted her and lulled her to sleep. You didn’t even intend to fall asleep in her bed. You planned to comfort her then move back into your own bed but exhaustion took over before you had the chance. However, you are not complaining by any means. You don’t believe you have slept so well since you left Concord. The best night's sleep you ever got was with Jo. For some reason, she always made sleeping much easier - easier than you thought it could ever be.

But you can’t think about that too much. You have to get up and prepare for the day. You have already gone and had too much sleep. You need to assess Beth today and look after her as well as Jo. There is much to do and no more time can be wasted. So, pulling back the sheets, you get out of bed and begin to dress. Today is going to be a busy day.


	18. Don't Poke The Bear

“Beth!” You practically dive at the younger woman, hugging her close.

“Oh…” She smiles as do you, loving how Jo’s nickname for you sticks with everyone. “It’s so good to see you.”

“And you, my dear,” you sit back and examine her.

“I heard you’re a doctor now. That’s impressive.”

“I am and I’m going to look after you. Is that all right?”

“Yes,” she nods happily.

“Good. I’m just going to look you over now, is that okay?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you.”

Reaching into your medical bag, you pull out a stethoscope and press it to Beth’s chest, instructing her to breathe in and out for you multiple times and her chest sounds gravelly. You do a few more tests and unfortunately, nothing looks good.

“Are you hungry?” You ask.

Beth shakes her head. “No. I haven’t been very hungry at all.”

“Okay. I’m going to give Marmee something that I want her to make for you and I’d like you to try and eat it for me. It may not taste the best, but it will help you get better.”

“As long as you know what you’re doing,” she jests.

You chuckle. “Always.” You wipe the sweat from her forehead then stand. “I’ll be back later to check on you again and give you some medicine. I need to make a trip into town to get a few things.”

“Okay. Thank you for coming back. I know Jo would appreciate it more than anyone.”

You force a faint smile. “You’re welcome.”

You leave the bedroom and outside waiting for you are the March women who all look at you eagerly.

“How is she?” Jo is the first to speak, the worry from her eyes never ceasing.

“She is weak and she needs medicine. I need to go into town to grab a few things. Marmee, I’m going to give you a recipe that I want you to make while I’m gone. Give it to her and see how she goes.”

“Okay,” she nods eagerly.

“Mr. Laurence said that we could use his carriage for anything we needed,” Meg tells you. “Use that to go into town instead of trudging through the snow.”

“Excellent. Thank you. I’ll be sure to pay Mr. Laurence a visit after I attend to Beth. I’ll head into town immediately.”

“I’ll come with you. I need to pick up some things, too,” says Jo.

“Very well. I’ll meet you downstairs.”

“I’ll be ready in five minutes.”

~

The ride into town is more than a little awkward. Jo is silent but so are you. You’re not quite sure what to say to her and you hate it. You try and engage in some form of conversation but all you exchange is what you both need from town and you leave it at that. So, you resort to looking out the window, remembering how you used to go into town all the time with the March sisters and how trips were always bustling with laughter, joy, and fun. But not this time.

Jo mentally reprimands herself every time she stares at you. She really shouldn’t. It’s almost like she is gawking at you. It’s just that you have changed so much since she last saw you. You look a lot older but also so young. Your face is more defined, your natural beauty has shown through, you’ve grown quite tall, and after what Jo saw last night, your muscles define your body as if you were a carving of a Greek goddess. Jo always believed you to be beautiful and she always used to admire simply looking at you but now, she has the utmost difficulty tearing her eyes away. It’s almost as if she can’t recognise you you’ve changed so much but it’s in the best possible way.

“We’re here, ladies!” The driver announces and you both feel the carriage halt.

“After you,” you say once the door is opened.

Jo shoots you an appreciative nod as she exits the carriage. If anybody else did that - if a _man_ did that - Jo would roll her eyes, scoff, or make some snarky remark but with you, it’s different. It’s always been different with you.

“I’ll get what I need then meet you back at the carriage?” You check.

“Yes,” Jo turns to you with a nod.

“All right. See you soon.”

“Yes. See you.”

The departure is awkward but you are glad to leave. You still have no clue what to say to Jo. There is so much to be said but it’s as if you can’t voice it. It's so difficult.

You enter the doctor’s office where you speak to the nurse, stating that you are a registered doctor and at first, she looks at you perplexed but once she sees your doctor’s license, she is taken aback and escorts you to the local doctor who has seen Beth and treated her. You inform him that you are going to be looking after Beth and that you require some items that he is happy to sell to you. He makes a comment about how unusual it is to see a woman doctor but you don’t take any offense. Even though you haven’t been a doctor for overly long, you’re already used to such comments and comments far worse. Being a doctor has made you rather thick-skinned and has desensitised you to a lot of things, which you are rather grateful for.

Once you have what you need, you leave the doctor’s office and see that Jo is not at the carriage and that just fine by you. You need some time to collect your thoughts and prepare for another awkward carriage ride back to the March household.

“ _Docteur!_ ” The thick French accent spins you around as you see Amélie rushing towards you.

“Amélie!” You smile and catch her in your arms once she crashes into you. “ _Comment allez-vous?_ ”

“ _Merveilleuse!_ ” She beams then proceeds to speak to you in her native tongue and you respond in the same fashion to which she praises kindly.

“I am glad to see that you are doing well,” you smile.

“How is your friend?”

“She’s worse than I thought. It’s going to take a lot of work to get her back to health. The fever has weakened her heart.”

“ _Je suis désolé_ … Do you need me to help you?”

“No, thank you, Amélie. I appreciate it but I have three March women at my fingertips and that is more than enough,” you chuckle.

“Do not stress yourself too much, _Docteur_ , because that is the last thing I want. If you ever need to take a break, I am at that hotel over there,” she points behind you. “I can help you unwind.” She takes your hands and squeezes them gently with a matching smile.

“Thank you, Amélie. I really appreciate it.”

“Anything for you, _Docteur_ , anything at all.” She takes a step forward to hug you and kiss your cheeks - something that you have grown accustomed to whilst living in France.

Your attention is pulled away from Amélie when you hear the driver greet Jo, helping her with several bags.

“I best be going,” you say, turning back to the Frenchwoman.

“Oh, yes, of course,” Amélie forces an understanding grin. “I shall see you again soon, yes? Don’t be a stranger to me.”

“No, of course not but forgive me for being busy. My absence may be prolonged.”

“I cannot blame you for you are the best woman _docteur_ I have ever met.”

You breathe a laugh. “Thank you. I will see you soon.”

“I hope so,” she winks at you before you depart and when you do, you catch Jo March glaring but she quickly looks away and turns around, rushing into the carriage before you can speak.

You thank the driver for holding the door for you as you enter the carriage and sit across from Jo who has crossed her arms over her chest and is already looking out of the window as if she is purposefully avoiding your gaze.

“Did you get everything you needed?” You ask.

“Yes. Did you?”

“Yes, I did.”

“And more…” she utters bitterly to herself but you hear it.

“What?” You frown.

“Nothing.”

You sigh exhaustedly. “Jo, I’m not a fool. You’re angry.”

“I never said that you were a fool!” She spits.

“Good. Now, why are you angry?”

“I’m not angry.”

“I’m not playing games with you, Jo March.”

“I’m not playing games with you either!”

“Then why can’t you look at me?”

Jo pauses and huffs. She waits a few moments then looks at you with angry eyes.

“What’s wrong?” You probe, calmer this time but Jo doesn’t answer. “Is this about Amélie?” Jo looks away from you and it annoys you because you really do not have time for this but if Jo wants to be a child, then you will be, too if it gets her to explain herself. “Well, that’s good because she’s offered me her services.”

“What?” Jo’s hardened gaze returns to yours. “What services?”

“She’s offered to help me while I look after Beth and she’s offered me a place in the hotel she is staying as well.”

 _Over my dead body will you be staying there_ , Jo growls internally.

“She’s a good assistant so I might take her up on those offers.”

“Why? Aren’t we enough helping you?” Jo’s tone is lethal and you know that you’re playing with fire but Jo clearly won’t admit that she’s jealous and it’s not that you like that trait - you don’t - but you want Jo to tell you so you can talk about at and more so, where you two stand.

“You are but Amélie traveled with me in France and throughout the rest of my European trip before coming home. She’s done a lot for me in many ways.”

“Oh, I bet she has,” she snorts. “I have no doubt that she was extremely willing to help you learn anatomy and examine the human body from head to toe.”

“Is that a problem?”

“No problem at all. You clearly like the Gallic lifestyle and everything that accompanies it. It must be far more eloquent than American life.”

“Well, the women over there are very eloquent and beautiful.”

Jo feels like she’s about to expire. She could scream the carriage down if she wanted to but she just manages to hold out. _Just_.

“Well, I’m sure you’re eager to return to France with Amélie once you’re done here. I won’t keep you.”

And that’s all it takes for you to snap. “Goddammit, Jo!”

The blonde almost jolts at your outburst. She has never heard you swear before and it takes her by surprise.

“I’m sick of playing these games with you!”

“What games?”

“These games!” You signal between the two of you. “I know you abhor the word but you are clearly jealous of Amélie. You glare at her every time you see her and every time she is close to me or touches me or does anything of the sort, you look like you’re about to murder her in cold blood! We haven’t spoken properly ever since I got here. I have no idea how long I am going to be in Concord for but I’m not going to just pretend like nothing ever happened between us! I’m sick of this tension, I’m sick of waiting for you to talk to me, and most of all, I’m sick of these juvenile games you play.”

“What’s there to talk about, Doc? You left me.”

“I had no choice and you know that.”

“You could have stayed. You didn’t have to go. You could have lied to Laurie. We could have spoken to him together but you took the coward’s way out and ended us!”

“It wasn’t cowardly, Jo - I did it to PROTECT us and deep down you know that to be true.”

Jo angrily shakes her head because she hates how right you are.

“I want you to talk to me before we get back.”

“It’s not about you, Doc,” she states. “You don’t get to dictate when I speak to you.”

“Well, clearly you need me to since you haven’t said anything yet!”

“And how could I?” She barks, her eyes now furious. “Beth is sick and DYING and it is taking everything in me to keep it together for the sake of her and my family! And now, you come along with your medical knowledge, your pretty French maid, your money, and your worldly experience and you expect me to just tell you everything after goading me into jealousy and anger to get me to speak!”

Jo turns away and rubs her eyes and you think she’s about to cry but she doesn’t.

“No, I’m not jealous of Amélie as a person, Doc. I’m jealous that Amélie is clearly trying to gain more of your attention in a more than platonic way when we once had something so special and now, it seems all of it were for nothing. I gave you my heart and now it is crushed and, yes, seeing you with another woman makes me upset in many ways and for you to provoke me into such a state just to get me to confess… I have no further words. Please, don’t speak to me for the remainder of the trip. I don’t have the energy.”

Jo finishes and turns to the window, looking out of it as she holds back her tears and you feel like a monster and all you can think to yourself is, _what have I done?_


	19. Honesty

The rest of the journey home was awful. Neither you nor Jo spoke. You felt bad for even looking at the woman who never stole a glance your way and you don’t blame her. What you did was despicable and you know you have to apologise once Jo has calmed down. You know better than to approach her when she’s angry. Instead, you spend your time looking after Beth. She ate what Marmee gave her and the medicine you have given her has digested well. You just hope that she will now improve. She looks fairer than she did earlier and she looks weaker, too but you’re not giving up on her. You’ve only just started and you have Meg, Marmee, and, even though she’s angry at you at the moment, Jo to help you.

“Where is Jo?” Beth asks after you listen to her chest.

“I think she’s in the attic. I’m not sure.”

“Oh… That’s odd. She’d usually be where you are.”

“Not this time.”

“Did something happen?”

“Why do you say that?”

“Well, she hasn’t left your side since you got here and now she’s not with you. It’s odd.”

“We, umm… we had a bit of an argument earlier.”

“Oh,” Beth nods. “That explains it.”

“Yes. Hopefully, she’s calmed down a bit.”

“Don’t finish the day angry. I know Jo has a temper but I also know that she hates being angry, especially with you. Make up with her, for me?”

You smile at Beth’s purity and goodness. She has never liked fighting of any sort and is adamant about making things right as soon as possible. It’s one of many things that you admire about her.

“I will try,” you nod.

Beth smiles. “Thank you.”

You give Beth her medicine, checking that she is comfortable before you depart. You inform Marmee of what you have done before you proceed further up the staircase to the attic. You stop at the base of the stars, which will take you up into the area where Jo is. You take a breath, hoping that as she has grown older, Jo has been able to curb her anger but part of you believes that is not the case. Gathering your courage, you arrive in the attic where you see Jo sitting at a table writing. It makes you smile seeing her with a pen in her hand. It feels like forever since you have seen the sight.

You approach the blonde and finally speak.

“What are you writing?”

“I’m not. I’m journaling.”

You chuckle quietly. “I’m guessing I’m not getting a very good mention at the moment, am I?”

Jo’s laugh is so faint it just sounds like a forced breath.

“I never meant to hurt you, Jo. I just… I just wanted you to talk to me again. I know the way I went about it wasn’t good but… I didn’t know what else to do. In the medical field, you have to be upfront, honest, and direct so coming here back here was a bit of a challenge in many ways and seeing you again… we’ve just grown into two different people and it’s not the same anymore.”

Jo doesn’t respond but she doesn’t continue journaling. Her pen is still and her breathing is steady. You fear that she will snap at you but she doesn’t.

“You can be with whomever you wish, Doc. Don’t let me stand in your way and I’m not saying that to guilt you or anything of the like. I agree that we have grown into two different people and that’s fine. It happens. Just don’t provoke me like that again. I’ll try and speak my mind but I really shouldn’t be getting so angry and…”

“Jealous?” You finish.

“Yes,” she agrees desolately. “I really shouldn’t care but, as I said, we had something and now, that’s gone and it hurts. But, if you want to be with her then you can. You… you have my blessing.” Jo feels a knife to her heart when she says it but she knows she cannot be with you and even though her love for you is undying, she loves you too much to see you unhappy and all she wants is for you to be happy, even if that means being happy with someone else.

“I don’t want her, Jo. I never have. She’s just my maid and that’s it. Do you really think I could fool around with her when I’ve had you in my arms the moment I walked through the door and last night?”

There’s a pensive silence and you hate it. You wish Jo would speak more but that just reinforces how much she’s hurt and exhausted from everything. Usually, Jo has an abundance to say but not this time.

“Please, don’t, Doc,” she utters. “There is already too much going on for me to deal with… _that_. I… I don’t have the strength right now.”

You nod and the message is loud and clear. “I understand. I’ll… I’ll stay at the hotel. Not because I’m goading you or provoking you but because I know how difficult this is and you need to be with your family without me hanging around all the time. I’ll check on Beth every day then return to the hotel in the evening.”

“No,” Jo shakes her head. “No, I don’t want you to stay at the hotel and it’s not because of Amélie. I know we can never have what we once did when we were younger but I still need you as a friend. I still need the support and even though a lot has changed and a lot of time has passed, you still know me better than most and you always know what to say to ground me. Please, stay.”

Your cracked heart begins to mend with those words - words you are more than happy to accept.

“Okay. I’ll stay.”

“Thank you.”

You have the biggest desire to wrap Jo up in your arms and kiss her. Despite her temper, you still think she’s the most beautiful woman on the inside and out.

“How’s your writing coming along?” You ask.

“I don’t do that anymore,” she answers.

You frown. “What do you mean? That’s impossible.”

“It’s not. I don’t write anymore.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t think I can anymore. I haven’t written in a long time.”

“Your passion never leaves you, Jo - you know that more than anyone.”

Jo peers up at you with pursed lips then sighs. “Well, I have scribbled down a few ideas but it’s nothing great… Some of my stories have been published in the papers. I have clippings of them.”

“That’s wonderful! New York has been treating you well.”

“Well, not quite,” she titters. “They’re just small stories that I’ve sold to the paper. They’re not a novel or anything.”

“That doesn’t matter. They are still your stories that the paper has been willing to publish. They’re not “just” small stories - they’re YOUR stories.”

Jo flushes and suddenly, she has an urge to open up to you. “Would you like to see them?”

Your heart skips a beat. “I’d love to.”

Jo smiles broadly as she gathers her binder and pulls out several pieces of paper that have been cut out of newspapers.

“Here,” Jo hands them over.

You take the nearest chair as you begin to read Jo’s stories. As Jo said, they are only short but that isn’t the issue. You’ve always liked everything Jo writes but something is different about these ones. They’re not authentic and they’re not Jo. The blonde watches you eagerly, getting rather excited when she sees that you are finishing the final strip she gave you.

“I, ah… I’m trying to work on a novel,” she speaks. “It’s taking me a while but I’m trying.”

“That’s good but… will it be like this?” You ask. “With blood, gore, and killing?”

“Yes, it’s what sells,” she smiles, fiddling with her fingers in anticipation.

“Why don’t you sign your real name?”

“Marmee wouldn’t like it,” Jo stands and begins to pace lightly. “It’s too gory for her. I want to help with the money I make and not worry her.” Jo turns to you eagerly and bites her lip with a smile. “Well?”

“Mm…” You finish the final sentence of the story and fold up the piece of paper. “Jo, I…”

“Yes?” She smiles.

“I, ah… I don’t like them.”

You peer up at Jo and her face falls blank.

“Honestly, Jo… they’re not good.”

Jo’s expression turns to disappointment and confusion and you swear you can see her lip wobble.

“But… They’re published in the paper and everyone has said that I’m talented.”

“Oh, I agree - you are talented and you always have been, which is why I’m being so blunt.”

Jo’s gaze quickly turns hard as she glares at you, her hands on her hips and brows furrowed. “Well, I can’t afford to starve on praise.” Storming forward, Jo gathers her work hastily with force, her brows still knitted.

“Are you upset?” You ask.

“Of course, I’m upset! You just said that my work wasn’t any good!”

“Jo, I thought you wanted honesty?”

“Y, yes… I do.” Jo snatches her work into her arms and steps away from you, looking down at the paper in her hands.

“Has nobody ever talked to you like this before?”

“Yes, I’ve been rejected plenty of times.”

“That’s not what I asked. Do you have anyone to take you seriously? Have your sisters not said anything? Marmee?”

“No, they haven’t.”

“I’m starting to see why…” You mumble.

Slamming her books on a nearby table, Jo turns to you again, her eyes wide and mad. “And who made you the high priestess of what’s good and what’s bad, huh?”

“Nobody, but-”

“Then why are you acting like it?” She hisses.

“Jo, your reaction indicates-”

“No, my reaction indicates that you are a pompous blowhard!” She accusingly points at you. “Shakespeare wrote for the masses!”

“From my knowledge, Shakespeare is said to be so great because he smuggled his poetry into popular works and changed the style in which we write today.”

“Well, I’m no Shakespeare,”

“Good. We already have him.”

“Then if you know so much then why don’t you just do it yourself?” Jo gets angrier with every word but you remain calm.

The woman has always had a temper, especially when it comes to her writing so you don’t take it personally - you never have.

“Because I’m not a writer. I don’t have the gifts that you have.”

“No, you don’t! And you will always be a critic and never and author! You will always be a woman of medicine and that’s it! That’s all you know!”

“Good. I’m in the right profession then.”

“Nobody will forget Jo March - I promise you!”

You nod. “Yes, I can believe it.”

Jo rolls her eyes agitatedly and gathers her things once more. “Listen, I don’t care for your opinion, okay? It’s not important to me and I don’t know why I bothered to ask a medical woman about writing - it was a COMPLETE waste of my time and energy.”

“Jo, I am being honest with you, which is what you wanted.”

“You’ve always liked my work and now you hate it!”

“I never said that I hated it. Jo, this - blood, killing, murder - it’s not you. You write what sells, you just said it. That’s not the Jo I know. You write what you believe to be true and good - not this. I can still see your talent but stories like this smother it and I don’t want that for you. You’re too good to settle for cheap stories to be sold in the papers. You’re an author, Jo, and you need honesty and you know that I would never lie to you or sugarcoat things. I’m not like that.”

Jo doesn’t respond. She simply glowers at you before grabbing her things and shoving them into her arms.

“Listen-”

“No, don’t tell me to listen!” She snaps. “I don’t need to hear anything more you have to say.”

“Jo-”

“You are NOT sharing my bed tonight because I don’t want you in it. In fact, I don’t want you in it for a good few nights so you’re going to have to find somewhere else to sleep.”

“You’re being unreasonable.”

“No, I don’t think I am.”

“Jo-”

“I have to go. Goodbye.” Spinning on her heel, Jo storms down the hall and down the stairs, and you are left utterly speechless.

You’ve always known Jo to get passionate about her writing but you didn’t realise she was going to snap at you like that - you of all people but in a way, you’re kind of glad she did because she has just proven that she is a TRUE writer and she will think about what you say no matter how angry she is now - she’ll think about it… eventually.


	20. Not Afraid

Jo hates getting angry, especially at you but now her anger has surpassed with sadness, which makes the blonde cry. Jo hates crying but she can’t help it. You said that her work was not good and that crushed her. You always liked her work and Jo was so excited for you to read the things she got published in the papers - one of her proudest achievements and you shut it down. If anybody else said that they thought Jo’s work wasn’t good, she would get angry at them and most likely cut them off but with you, it’s almost as if she is heartbroken. She despises how much power she gives you over her. She hates how important your opinion is to her. She wishes that she could take back everything she’s given you but she can’t. She’s tried and failed.

Starting a day with very little sleep hasn’t done Jo any favours. She decided to sleep in the attic last night while you took her room. It was awkward and uncomfortable without your strong arms around her. It hasn’t even been a full day and Jo is already homesick for them. Jo knows she shouldn’t be feeling such strong things toward you. She knows she needs to get it under control and move forward with her life but seeing you again has brought back so many thoughts and feelings and it is getting harder and harder for her to keep them in check.

Another day concludes and Jo is in the attic journaling again. She didn’t bother to try and write a story. She is still feeling disheartened by yesterday’s incident and thinking about it too much angers and upsets her. Instead, she journals Beth’s health and scribbles a quick prayer before you enter the attic and Jo knows that it’s you. You don’t have to speak a word. She knows your presence. She can feel it from a mile away.

You see Jo sitting at a desk writing in her journal again. Even though Jo has said that she doesn’t write anymore, you know that she doesn’t like to be disturbed in any form of her writings but you hate how you two left on such bad terms and it kills you knowing that Jo is mad at you.

Taking a breath, you approach the blonde and stand behind her. Jo doesn’t move. She is still angry with you and she tries hard to focus on her writing but when you lean down and press a kiss to her cheek, she freezes and all anger is lost.

“I’m sorry for upsetting you, Jo,” you speak. “It was never my intention but I gave you honesty and you know that I would never lie to you even if it made you feel good. You deserve more respect.”

Jo is shocked. You kissed her. It was on the cheek but it was still a kiss regardless and it sent tingles throughout her body. It is something she hasn’t felt in such a long time and her body aches for it every day. However, you take Jo’s silence as anger causing you to pull up a chair and place your hand on top of hers.

“I hate that I’ve upset you, Jo. It tears me apart,” you begin. “You are an incredibly talented writer and I still hold the stories you wrote for me close to my heart. I never travel without them since they are my favourite. I can see your talent in everything you write and you have so much potential. The last thing I want to do is hurt you, which I have unfortunately done. Please, forgive me.”

There is a pensive silence and it kills you. You expect Jo to snap at you again. You expect her to tell you to leave. You expect her to just ignore you. The possibilities are rather endless but Jo does something that did not cross your mind. Placing her hand on top of yours, she squeezes it tenderly and speaks.

“You know I can never stay mad at you for long, Doc. Even after all the time that has passed between us, I cannot. There has always been something about you that changes me. I am at a loss to discover what it is but it’s there and I am utterly powerless to stop it.”

“Am I forgiven?” You ask sheepishly.

“Yes,” she chuckles, turning to you.

“Can we share the same bed again? It’s rather cold sleeping on my own.”

Jo laughs again, a faint tint of red on her cheeks. “Yes, we can.”

A smile sweeps across your face as does Jo’s.

“DOC!”

Meg’s scream yanks you and Jo out of your daze as you both race downstairs and into Beth’s room where you find the girl convulsing violently.

“Nobody touch her!” You say. “Meg, make sure she can’t grab anything to hurt herself or anyone else. Jo, time her,” you hand the blonde your pocket watch. “Marmee, help me get her on her side to help her breathing. Be gentle.”

You and Marmee approach Beth as you carefully lay her on her side. It proves rather difficult due to her convulsions but you manage to do it. Beth eventually settles down and Marmee has to wipe the foam and saliva from her mouth once she is calmer.

“Jo, how long was that?” You ask but receive no answer. “Jo?” You turn around and see Jo’s face stained with tears as she holds Meg in her arms.

Your heart breaks at the sight and you decide not to probe further. You will get the time later.

“Marmee,” you place your hand on the woman’s shoulder once you notice her choking back her tears. “May I please have some time alone with her? I need to assess her and it is best if she has privacy for that.”

Marmee’s only response is a nod and a gentle tap to your hand with her own. She stands silently and ushers the girls out of the room, shutting the door behind her. You sit on the chair near the window and sigh into your hands. You hate to think it but you believe Beth only to be declining with her health. You have not been at the March household for long but in the small amount of time that you HAVE been here, things are not improving. You are trying your utmost but they seem to be failing Beth and the thought alone breaks your heart.

You hear faint mumbles and you peer up to see Beth’s eyes looking droopily at you.

“Beth,” you pull the chair closer and take her hand and feel her forehead and she is burning.

“What happened?”

“You had some convulsions. They are quite common for those with Scarlet Fever.”

“Oh…”

“But you are okay now. You just need to rest. I will give you specific medicine for the convulsions. I just need you to rest in the meantime and keep fighting.”

Beth’s weary voice is nothing but a whisper. “Come here,”

“What is it?” You lean in closer.

“I… I need to tell you… Jo… Please… When I’m gone, she’ll need you. Please, stay with her and look after her.”

“No, Beth, don’t say things like that!” You admonish.

“Please,” her clammy hand tugs on your own. “I know,” she gives you a gentle smile. “I know and it’s okay. You make her happy.”

“Beth, I…” You swallow, feeling your cheeks redden. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t lie to me. Not now. I know you love her and I know she loves you. Please, look after her and take care of her. I know she is stubborn, I know she has a temper, I know she can be very opinionated but she needs you more than anyone and I know she will do anything for you. When I’m gone, I need you to promise me that you’ll look after her and be there for her. That’s my final ask of you, my dear friend - love my sister because she can’t.”

Hot tears press against your eyes and it hurts. Everything hurts.

“Beth…”

“It’s okay. I’m not afraid,” she squeezes your hand weakly. “And I don’t want you to be either.”

“Beth… You’re like a sister to me…” A tear escapes.

“And you me.”

You see her smiling contently at you and even though she is in pain, she looks calm and comfortable. She looks at peace and it all sinks in for you at that moment. You knew it was coming. Deep down in the pit of your stomach, you knew Beth wasn’t going to make it. Every medical test, observation, inclination, and knowledge stated so but you held out hope. You prayed. You cried. You begged. But you still knew and now, it’s only a matter of time before knowledge becomes reality and when it does, it’ll crush everyone like a falling building.


	21. Long Road Down

Two weeks later, Beth passes. You did everything you could. You tried every ailment you could. You lost hours and hours of sleep trying to find a way. You went through every medical text you could find. You reached out to as many people as you could. You did everything in your power to try and save her but yet, it was not enough. Now, you stand beside Jo as Robert March reads a passage from the Bible to conclude the eulogy. So many tears have been shed. So much heartbreak. So much anger. So much sadness. You have never experienced such a heart-wrenching time and you hope that you will never have to experience such things ever again.

Once the ceremony is over, everyone leaves the gravesite except for Jo. She remains stationary as she looks at Beth’s headstone, her face blank and emotionless but you can tell she is distraught.

“Jo,” you slip your arm around her waist but she does not speak nor move. “We must go now. Your family needs you.”

“I couldn’t stop it,” she utters. “I told her I would but I couldn’t.”

You bite back your tears as you look at Beth’s name carved into the stone.

“I failed as a sister. What good am I if I cannot save my own sister?”

“Do not say that about yourself, Jo because it is NOT true. It wasn’t your fault that you couldn’t save her. If anyone is to blame it is me for I could not cure her ailments when I have done so many times in the past with others. I do not want you to blame yourself for something out of your control.”

There is a long silence as tears now roll down Jo’s cheeks. “I miss her so much, Doc… I’ll never see her again.”

“Come here,” you pull Jo into your arms where she collapses and weeps loudly. “I’m so sorry about Beth, Jo. She… She was like a sister to me.”

Jo nods. “I know. She loved you very much.”

“And you. Oh, Jo, how she adored you…”

“I… I wish I was better to her…”

“No,” you shake your head. “Jo, don’t say that. You were the BEST to her. Being better to her would have been impossible. Please, don’t think like that. You were the best big sister she could ever ask for. You all were amazing to her and I know she admired each of you respectively. She couldn’t have been more blessed to have the family that she did. Part of me is quite envious of the matter.”

Jo breathes a laugh and gently pulls away. She wipes her eyes then takes your hands where she gently plays with your fingers and you can feel the electricity spark inside you and you know Jo feels it, too.

“I couldn’t have asked for a better doctor,” says Jo. “We owe you so much.”

“You don’t owe me a thing, Jo March. Beth was my sister and it was my duty to care for her. I was more than happy to do so.”

“Oh, Doc…” Jo leans forward, resting her forehead against yours. “You are so humble and gracious… we are so lucky to have you. _I’m_ so lucky to have you.”

Being in such close proximity to the blonde makes your heart race and palms sweat.

“Jo…” It’s a warning combined with a plea.

You cannot have her so close to you. Sharing the same bed these past weeks has been both Heaven and Hell. You held her every night and cared for her but not being able to kiss her or whisper sweet reassurances of love and care was pure torture.

Jo threads her fingers with yours and you believe that she is going to place her lips upon yours when she begins to shift. Your heart feels as if it will fly out of your chest as you brace yourself for her kiss but instead, she moves her face to the crook of your neck where she sighs and holds onto you. You curl your arms around her and hold her close, shivers tingling throughout your body as you feel her hot breath on your skin and feel her lips merely millimeters away from making contact.

You recall the brief conversation you had with Beth and her final request of you to love Jo and you wish for nothing more than to love this woman but now is not the right time nor appropriate time. Jo is grieving and you need to give her time and space. She needs to process her emotions and deal with them in her own time. The last thing she needs is you to impose on that with your feelings. You have kept them in check for years so doing so for a bit longer will be tolerable.

“Come,” you remove your arms from around the blonde, forcing her to release you. “Let us go home. They will be waiting for you.”

Jo agrees and you both return to the March household. The house is cold without Beth despite the fire blazing. The house is not the same and it hasn’t been since Beth’s passing. Part of you feels like you don’t belong here but the way Jo hangs off your arm the entire time says otherwise.

“My dear, we cannot thank you enough for all that you have done for us,” says Marmee as you all sit in the living room together.

“There is no need to thank me, Marmee. I was more than happy to care for Beth but… I really do not deserve your thanks for I did nothing for her. I failed and for that, I am sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” she begs.

“No, please,” Meg adds.

“You did everything you could,” Marmee continues. “We could not have asked for someone better to help our Beth. You worked day and night to care for her and because of that, we got more time with her and we thank you for it. I would like to pay you for your time and resources.”

“Oh, no,” you shake your head profusely. “No, Marmee, I can’t take that. I won’t take it. Beth was my sister and I couldn’t take any form of payment. Keep it and look after your family and make sure you stay together. I don’t have any siblings but I do now and as seeing Beth as my sister… I am at a loss and I am so sorry that I couldn’t save her…” You hood your eyes but Jo takes your hand before putting her arms around you.

“You did everything you could, my sweet,” Meg speaks. “Please, do not blame yourself. You did everything in your power. We couldn’t have asked for more.”

“Doc,” Jo whispers. “Please don’t blame yourself. Please,”

Her wobbly voice balances you and you fight back your tears. 

“I’m okay,” you whisper and sit upright when Jo releases you.

You and the March family spend a little more time together and before you know it, it’s bedtime but you don’t feel like going to bed right now. You help Marmee with cleaning up and once that is done, you go outside and have a few moments to yourself, feeling your heart sink further and further as the realisation of Beth’s absence washes over you. You are not sure how long you are outside for but you feel a warm hand on your shoulder.

“How are you, my dear?” Marmee asks.

“Angry.”

Marmee nods. “I know.”

“I… I’m so sorry, Marmee… I-”

“I don’t want you to be sorry, darling. I know you did your best and that’s all anyone could ever ask for. As I said earlier, you gave us more time with Beth and we thank you for that. I don’t want you to be angry - none of us do.”

You nod and put your hand on top of hers, silently thanking her.

“I will go into town and get Amélie to collect my things. I’ll head back to New York tonight.”

“No, please, don’t do that.” She begs. “Don’t leave.”

“Marmee, I-”

“Jo needs you. She will need you now more than ever.”

“We’re not as close as we once were, Marmee. Things aren’t the same between us and as lovely as all of you have been, I don’t feel like I should be here now. You and your family are mourning and it would be wrong for me to be with you all in such a sensitive time. You need each other.”

“Yes, we do but you need someone, too. You need us and we need you and JO needs you more than anyone. Yes, a lot of time has passed but you two are still so close. You sleep in the same bed and hold each other dearly as you did many years ago. You always look after each other and it’s as if you know what the other is thinking or feeling without exchanging any words. Sometimes, you may simply look at each other and you speak more than any words ever could. You two have always had such a special connection and you still do. Jo has changed so much since you’ve been here and you’ve helped her abundantly. She’s been hanging off your arm ever since you arrived. She’s missed you terribly.”

“Marmee-”

“Please, darling. Stay for Jo. We all need you to stay for her and she _needs_ you to stay for her.”

“Where is Jo now?”

“Inside helping Meg clean up. I thought I would come out here and talk to you before she went to find you.”

You nod. “I’ll talk to Jo and see how she feels. The last thing I want to do is overstay my welcome, especially in times such as these.”

“You could never do that, darling.” Marmee kisses your head and rubs your back gently. “I’ll see you inside.”

“You will.”

Marmee leaves and you rub your face, completely torn but you don’t get too much time to contemplate when you feel an arm link with yours and a head rest on your shoulder.

“You did everything you could, Doc,” Jo speaks. “Please, don’t be angry with yourself. Please.”

“I don’t know what else to be.”

“Be with me.”

You look at Jo whose gaze is soft.

“Be humble and accepting. It’s hard but it’s much easier than being angry. Be humble and accepting with me because that’s the only way we can get through this.”

Jo has always had her way with words and as soon as you look into her eyes, you get lost and automatically succumb.

“I… I will try,” you nod.

“Good.” Jo rests her head against yours and you close your eyes, taking a moment to process Jo’s proximity and how good it feels to have her so close to you.

“Are you staying tonight?” She asks.

“I… I don’t feel like I should.”

“No, please,” Jo chokes, her hand tightening on your arm. “Please, stay. I… I want you to stay. I… I need you to stay. Please, Doc.”

Hot tears press against Jo’s eyes as she looks at you and you can feel your heartstrings being tugged.

“Please, don’t cry, Jo. I hate it when you cry.”

“Then don’t go. Please…”

Instinctively, you cup Jo’s face. You want to kiss her. You want to take away every negative feeling with your kiss. You want to hold her tightly and never let her go.

“Jo…” You breathe.

“What?”

“This is torture for me.”

“Why?”

“You know why. You know EXACTLY why.”

Jo swallows, peering up to your lips. Jo has longed to kiss you ever since you arrived. It has taken everything in her not to reach out and draw you to her mouth.

“Doc…” Jo bites her lip and feels her urge growing stronger and stronger to the point where it consumes her and she grips you tightly, pulling you even closer. “Kiss me.”

Your knees go weak at the plea but you hold strong.

“I can’t, my darling.”

“Why not?”

“Because I will not stop and I fear I will be taking advantage of you.”

“Why on earth would you think that?”

“Because there are many emotions up in the air and when they come down, we will realise we had made a mistake and everything will be horrid.”

“No,” she shakes her head. “It won’t be horrid. I want this. I want YOU.”

“Jo, please,” you take her hands and put some space between you. “Now is not the time to be discussing such things. We must wait. Amy and Laurie will be here soon so we must prepare for that. I will stay with you but we must focus on recovering after losing Beth. We MUST.”

Jo bites back her tears as her head sinks into your chest and you simply hold her.

“Thank you for staying…” Jo utters, feeling safe and protected in your arms.

“Anything for you, my darling - anything at all.”


	22. For Beth

“Jo… Jo… Jo… Jo, wake up.”

Jo flutters her eyes open where she sees Laurie standing over her with a gentle but wary smile.

“You!” Jo leaps up and Laurie takes a step back.

“Jo, please.” He holds his hands up in defense.

“Don’t you DARE, Theodore Lawrence! You have some nerve approaching me!” Jo is furious and Laurie fears for his life more than ever.

“Jo, I just wanted to come up here and make amends!”

Jo breathes in disbelief. “Make amends? Are you serious? You must think me a fool if I am going to make amends with you after what you did!”

“Jo, I’m sorry!”

“You’re sorry?” She shakes her head. “No, you’re not.”

“I am! Jo, please, I just need you to listen to me. I want to make things right between us. I’ve been in Europe for so long and I’ve had a lot of time to think and Amy has taught me so much and I never thought my wife to be so wise but here I am, trying to make up with you.”

“Wait… Wife?” Jo frowns and Laurie’s face falls.

“I… Dammit, I’ve done it now!” He sighs, raking a hand through his hair. “It was meant to be a surprise… I’m sorry.”

“You and Amy are… married?”

“Yes,” he genuinely smiles, proud.

“Are you in love?”

“Yes,” he nods happily. “Jo, I want to say one thing and we’ll put it away forever - I’ve always loved you but the love I feel for Amy is different and… That day on the hill, you said we would quarrel and everything would be horrid and I can see just how right you were. I think if we went ahead with it, we would have killed each other.”

Jo nods. “Yes, we would have.”

“Back then, I tried to court you and I tried to get you to notice me and get you to love me but it never worked and I know now is that it was because you were in love with another and it was selfish of me to try and destroy your happiness.”

“You ruined my life, Laurie,” she hisses. “You had no right to do what you did. NONE. What Doc and I had was so special and you…” Jo bites on her lip to stop herself from crying. “You destroyed that out of your own pettiness and jealously. You don’t deserve my forgiveness.”

Laurie hangs his head and nods shamefully. “I truly am sorry. I know how much you loved her-”

“No, you don’t!” She spits. “You will NEVER know how much I loved her!”

“Do you still love her?”

Jo pauses, the question knocking her off balance. “That is none of your business. It never was and it never will be.”

“Please, I’m trying to make things right!” He pleas, his eyes meeting the blonde's once more.

“I know you are but I am too angry with you to even try to make amends right now. I have just lost my sister and I am NOT going through this with you. I will be civil with you in front of everyone but do not talk to me. I do not care for your words and neither will Doc when she comes back from going into town. Now, where is my sister?”

“Amy is downstairs with everyone else.”

“Very well.” Jo rubs the sleep from her eyes and proceeds to head downstairs where she is greeted by Amy who frets that the blonde is angry with her but Jo reassures her otherwise.

Just as Laurie comes down the staircase, you enter the front door of the March household where you nearly bump into the man but when you see him, his face is pale like a ghost. He goes to speak but you grab his jacket, spin him around, and slam him against the side of the staircase.

“Please!” Laurie panics.

“Please?” You hiss.

“Please, don’t hurt me! I know you are tough and I know you can punch hard and I implore you to spare me!”

“Spare you?” You snort then release him. “The only reason I am not dealing with you right here and now is because the March family needs me more than they need you and the last thing I want is to put them through more grief.”

“I understand and respect that but I’m here to apologise for what I did.”

You stare at Laurie who looks at you vulnerably. Taking a further step back, you sigh and pace several times.

“I truly am sorry for what I did, my friend. I was angry, upset, and…”

“Jealous?” You spit.

Laurie is silent but nods.

“You are the most pathetic human being I have ever met, Theodore Laurence. PATHETIC!”

Shooting him daggers, you walk past the staircase and take a brief moment to compose yourself before entering the living room. Amy’s face lights up when she sees you. She has turned into a beautiful woman but she compliments you on your success and praises how well you have grown. The comments are flattering and kind but when you see Laurie re-enter the room and the pair announce their marriage to everyone, you go rigid. The tension is thick and uncomfortable but Jo steps in next to you, linking her arm with yours, which you gladly accept.

“Come help me in the kitchen, Doc,” Jo pulls you along before you can say anything.

She leads you into the kitchen and prepares some appetisers and you can feel her anger radiate off of her and her you.

“Are you okay?” She checks.

“No, I’m not.” You try not to snap but it proves difficult. “He apologised to me.”

“Me, too.”

“You, too?” You frown. “What did he say?”

“That he was sorry for what he did.”

“He is apologising now that he’s married. Pathetic,” you hiss.

“You don’t think he would if he were not married?”

“No,” you shake your head adamantly. “Laurie has always been selfish and parochial.”

“What did you say to him?”

“Nothing much. I called him pathetic and moved on. I had nothing to say to him and I still don’t. Have you forgiven him?”

“No,” Jo shakes her head. “He doesn’t deserve my forgiveness.”

“Nor mine.”

You and Jo finish in the kitchen and return to the living area where everyone is. You speak with Amy and her travels around Europe with Aunt March who is not doing well with her own health. Amy asks you about your career, fascinated by everything you do. Laurie tries to speak to you and Jo but you simply ignore him and, thankfully, it doesn’t take him long to give up. Speaking with the man is the last thing either of you want to do right now. You are both still extremely angry at him and seeing him again has brought up all of those repressed feelings that you tried so hard to dispel.

The day drags on but eventually, the evening comes where everyone departs except for you and Jo. You bathe then head upstairs to the bedroom where you find Jo sitting on her bed in tears. Your heart breaks and you race over to her.

“Jo,” your arms coil around her as she falls into your chest. “My Jo…” You gently push her hair out of the way and hold her close. “Talk to me.”

“I’m so torn, Doc… Beth is gone… Meg has her own life… Amy is married to Laurie… Everything has changed so much…”

“I know… I know.”

“Why do I feel like everyone has their happiness except for me? I have experienced love and now it has been torn away from me forever. I cannot have love again and it hurts.”

“Don’t say that, Jo. You WILL find love.”

“No, I cannot… Perhaps Laurie was right…”

“No,” you snap. “Don’t you say that. Do NOT give him that power. Jo,” you pull back and grab the woman’s face, pushing her tears away with your thumbs. “You WILL find love. You are too perfect to not find it. Stay true to who you are. Keep writing. Become who you were meant to be and don’t let anyone define you.”

“I don’t write anymore. I can’t.”

“Yes, you can. Do it for Beth.”

The mention of her sister’s name brings more tears to Jo’s eyes and she sinks into you once more and you warmly hold her.

“Come,” you rub her arm. “Let’s get into bed. You’re exhausted.”

Jo complies and pulls your arm around her before you get a chance to do it yourself. You snuggle into her and feel her body relax against yours when you do it. Despite spending weeks with Jo and cuddling her like this, you don’t think you will ever get over just how cathartic it feels to have her in your arms. You have always slept so well with Jo. You feel so well rested every morning and you yearn for the night to fall so you can curl up with her and fall soundly asleep.

“Thank you for everything, Doc,” Jo utters.

“You’re most welcome.”

“What will you do now?”

“Well… I’ll stay for a little longer to make sure you are okay then I will return to New York to be with my parents then when the time comes, I may return to France.”

“France?” Jo’s heart aches. “Why France?”

“Believe it or not, they are less peculiar about female doctors and there are many women who would prefer a female doctor over a male.”

“What about here? Do women not want to see you?”

“Yes, they do but France is more accepting of women in the medical field and I do enjoy the French lifestyle.”

“Oh… Well, I’m sure you will be amazing as a doctor wherever you go. As long as you’re happy.”

 _I’m only happy when I’m with you_ … You want to say the words desperately but you resist.

“I surely hope I will be.”

“You will.” Jo rubs your arm then closes her eyes.

You gently press your nose into Jo’s hair, relishing in her scent that drifts you into a peaceful slumber. Jo, on the other hand, fails to fall asleep. Your arms around her are pure Heaven and she feels so safe and protected in them but she cannot stop her thoughts about you, Beth, Laurie, her future, and so many other things. Jo is restless for just over an hour before gently moves out of your embrace to sit up and see Beth’s room empty. Jo believes that she will never adjust to the sight. 

The blonde takes a breath then climbs out of bed, hating leaving you alone but there is something she needs to do. Delicately pulling the sheets over your body, Jo turns and steps over to her writing-table where she extracts all of her writing materials. She looks at them desolately then strikes a match and begins to burn the books, the paper - all of it. She watches the flames rise as she pours work after work into the fireplace. She doesn’t stop until she reaches a small, red book. She opens it and the words “For Beth” reflect in her eyes. 

_Beth_ … Jo reads the two words countless times and eventually, she picks herself up and walks to the attic. She approaches the writing desk that she spent many, many hours sitting and writing at. Pulling out the stool, Jo sits and she realises how the cool air of the attic is and how quickly it swarms her. Lifting the lid of the desk, Jo grasps her old green writing jacket. She has not worn this article of clothing in so long it almost feels alien to hold it again. The blonde unfolds it and shrugs it on and she is instantly warmer. 

Jo then places several pieces of paper in front of her and grabs her pen, dipping it in ink. She looks down at the paper then up at the open book with the words, “For Beth” staring at her. Writing is something Jo has not done in such a long time. Yes, she has journaled every now and then but to actually write again… Jo is unsure but here she is, sitting at her writing desk, clad in her writing jacket, holding a pen with blank paper waiting for her. The blonde peers down at the paper then returns to those two words that penetrate her soul. Jo hesitates but fixes her eyes on the two words and proceeds to put her pen to paper…


	23. One Last Time

Waking up alone is not something you thought would happen. You look around the room only to find it empty and naturally, your first thought is Jo. It is unlike her to be awake and out of bed before you. You always used to wake up together and get up together, even now that you are older but this time, Jo is gone and you need to know where she is. You get out of bed and walk downstairs where you expect to find Jo sitting at the table eating breakfast but she isn’t there. _Where is she?_

“Oh, good morning, my dear,” Marmee greets.

“Good morning. Where is Jo?”

“She’s in the attic writing.”

“Writing?” You are shocked. “She’s writing again?”

“Yes, she has been up all night writing. I took her breakfast and I hope she has eaten it.”

“I’ll go and check.”

Spinning on your heel, you dart upstairs, taking two steps at a time where you eventually reach the attic to find Jo sitting at a writing desk with scribbled paper littering the floor of the attic. Your eyes scan the pieces of paper, seeing every page covered in words, some words scribbled out and redone correctly but it all screams Jo - the old Jo that you know and love. You look over at the blonde who is writing determinedly and a part of you believes you should leave since Jo does not like to be disturbed during her writing but when it comes to you, she doesn’t mind. At least, when you were younger she didn’t. You were the only one who could interrupt her and not get into trouble or make her annoyed. You just hope nothing has changed in that regard.

Tip-toeing around her work, you reach Jo and see the tray of food next to her is empty. You look over her shoulder to see her fingers covered in ink stains but that doesn’t stop her from writing like a madwoman.

“Jo,” you breathe but the woman doesn’t hear you so you try again louder. “Jo.”

The blonde stops and looks up at you. “Doc,”

“You’re writing,” you smile.

“Oh, yes,” she looks down at the paper in front of her.

“May I ask what you’re working on?”

“It’s nothing much…” She rests her pen in its holder. “It’s just a story about my life with my sisters… It’s probably nothing great or interesting. I doubt anybody would be interested in domestic struggles. It’s nothing important.”

“If it wasn’t important, you wouldn’t write about it.”

Jo quirks up a smile. “Possibly.”

You grin and place your hand on Jo’s shoulder. “I’m proud of you, Jo. I knew you still had that spark in you.”

Jo’s hand reaches up to hold your own. “You have always believed in me.”

“I always will.” You gently squeeze her hand.

Throughout the day, Jo writes non-stop and you daren’t disturb her. You help Marmee by making sure she is okay and is eating well and not over-working herself too much. At night, you often have to drag Jo out of the attic to go to bed to get some proper rest. She has spent too many days and nights sleeping in the attic and you won’t allow it. In true Jo fashion, she protests but she nuzzles into you and falls asleep straight away as soon as she is in your arms and the next day starts the same.

Eventually, Jo finishes several chapters of her novel and you are so proud of her and even more so when she submits it to Roberts Brothers Publishers in New York.

“Jo!” You race upstairs and into the attic when Marmee hands you a letter from the publishers. “Jo! They wrote back!”

Jo spins around to you. “Who?” 

“Roberts Brothers!”

Jo’s eyes widen as a smile graces her face. She takes the letter and rips it open. You stand behind her, instinctively putting your arms around her waist for the support that you know she loves, especially since she rubs her hand along your arm and holds it there.

“What do they say?”

Jo reads the letter and you see her face fall as she reads it.

“What?” You probe gently.

“They… they don’t think it’s very promising.”

“What?” You frown. “May I?” You point to the letter and Jo hands it to you where you inspect it for yourself. “That’s outrageous!” You shake your head in disgust then screw up the letter and toss it aside. “Don't let that get your spirits down, Jo. You are a great writer and something will come your way eventually. I promise.”

“Oh, Doc…” Jo turns and sinks her head on your shoulder. “You always know just what to say.”

You put your arms around the woman and hold her close, placing a tender kiss on her head, a kiss that sends electric impulses down the blonde’s spine.

“Marmee said that lunch is ready and to come down.”

Jo nods and holds you for a little longer before pulling away.

“Are you all right?” You place a comforting hand on her cheek.

“Yes,” Jo nods and holds your hand on her cheek, loving its warmth and comfort and you take it a step further to stroke her cheek with your thumb.

Jo sighs contently and gently nudges her face into your palm and your heart melts at the sight of the blonde beauty but your moment is broken by Marmee calling you both down for lunch. Jo reluctantly opens her eyes when you pull away.

“Come on, let’s eat.” You take her hand.

“I am famished.”

“Me, too.”

You walk Jo downstairs to find everyone gathering at the table to eat. You quickly rub Jo’s back for support before sitting and you subtly smile to yourself, adoring how your reserved seat is always next to Jo. As soon as you got here, your place at the table was automatically beside Jo as it always was when you were younger. You personally don’t think Jo would let you sit anywhere else and you wouldn’t prefer to be anywhere else either.

“So, what will you do now, my dear?” Marmee asks you once everyone begins eating.

“Well, I received a letter yesterday from Doctor McLafferty and he wants me to return to New York to resume my work then we will return to France for several months and then from there… I’m not so sure. He suggested that I stay there longer.”

“In France?” Jo queries, her big, blue eyes staring at you.

“Yes,” you nod, having a hard time meeting her gaze. “The culture over there is very different and France is a very beautiful place in many ways. I greatly enjoyed my time being there and I would like to go back. Amélie would be missing her family so I would need to go back regardless.”

“But for how long?”

“I’m not sure. I will have to talk to Doctor McLafferty about the matter. It could be several months or… several years. I do not know.”

Jo’s heart drops in her chest and it takes everything in her not to express it.

“I… I didn’t know you got a letter.”

“I didn’t want to say anything since you were busy with your novel and figuring out what to do with the house Aunt March left you. I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s… it’s fine.”

Silence befalls the table and everyone can feel the tension and thankfully, Marmee changes the subject but you can feel Jo’s disappointment and it breaks your heart.

Once lunch has concluded, you help Marmee and the others clean up while Jo returns to the attic to write. At least, you hope she will write more of her novel. Even though she got rejected, you still believe that she should keep trying.

“Do you want to talk?” Marmee asks, standing next to you as you dry the dishes.

You sigh. “I hate upsetting her. It’s the last thing I wanted to do. She tries to act unruffled but she feels a lot. She’s always had a big heart and so much love to give. She has always looked after those who she cares about.”

“You still know her so well.”

“It’s as if I never left here… I’ve missed her so much, Marmee, but…” You stop.

“But what?”

“I can’t stay here. My career won’t let me.” That and your conflict with Laurie.

“I understand. You do what you must.”

“Yes. However, I… I was thinking about asking Jo to come with me. To France,” you turn to the woman. “I know it’s a big proposition and I know this is late notice but I think going abroad will be good for her in many ways. It will give her inspiration and take her out of her comfort zone. She loves to try new things and she’s always wanted to travel to Europe. I can look after her and she can write stories, which I have no doubt will get published. What say you?”

Marmee graces you with a gentle grin and pulls you in by your neck and kisses your head.

“I think that’s a wonderful idea, darling. I’ve always wanted Jo to travel and know more about the world. I think it will be the best thing for her. She cares about you dearly and she’s missed you terribly. It’s elated me to see you two together again. I’ve never seen Jo so happy with someone… I wish you didn’t have to go but, please, ask Jo. It’ll be the best thing for her.”

“Thank you, Marmee,” you smile. “I will.”

You finish with the dishes then make your way to the attic. You stop at the bottom of the steps that lead you to the attic where you take a quick breath. You are nervous to pose the proposition to Jo. You fear that she will reject it but you have to ask. You know that you won’t be able to live with yourself if you do not at the very least ask her. Jo means the world to you and if you left together, you could have a chance to rekindle your relationship and if she says no… then you know that the relationship you once had is no more.

Taking another breath, you abscond the stairs and see Jo sitting at her writing desk and as you get closer, you see that she is writing in her journal. Disappointment fills you but you do not blame her. She looked upset when you broke the news about leaving for France so you have no doubt that she is scribbling about that.

“Jo,” you speak and the blonde stops writing.

“So you’re leaving for good?”

You pause momentarily. You can hear the heartbreak in her voice and it crushes you.

“Not… not necessarily. I… Jo,” you step forward and take her hand, making her look at you. “Come to France with me.”

Jo’s face falls. “F, France?”

“Yes,” you nod. 

“I… I…”

“It’s a lot to think about, yes, but… Jo,” you kneel in front of her, making her look at you. “If you come with me, we won’t have to worry about societal norms as much as we do here. France is the land of love and we can work things out. I don’t want to rush things but I can’t go so long without seeing you and I think you will love it. We can travel around Europe together just how you have always wanted. I can work at my clinic and you can write your stories, which the people of Europe will love, especially romance and especially romance in France. This is the perfect opportunity for us both.”

Jo’s baby blue eyes gaze at you and as always, you get lost in them. This woman is so beautiful and yet, you feel like your whole world is going to crumble once and for all. No more second chances. No more hope. Nothing. And it does when Jo places her hand on your face and holds it tenderly.

“Oh, Doc… I adore you more than words can express but, I fear that I cannot accompany you.”

Your heart wrenches. “Why?”

“Because you were right.”

“Right about what?”

“What you said to me before. You said that there are many emotions in the air and once they come down, we will realise the mistake we have made. We cannot be too rash.”

Your heart plummets and it must show since Jo gently cups your face, drawing your gaze back to her.

“There is nothing I want more than to run away with you but I can’t. I still have to look after my family and I think staying in Concord is the best thing for me right now. I have a lot to do here and even more so with Aunt March’s house.”

You tear your eyes away from Jo, fighting back your tears with all of your strength. You truly hoped that your instincts were wrong but they have failed your heart once again and you know when it comes to love, you will always come up short.

“Very well,” you nod and rise. “I understand.”

“Are you upset with me?” Her voice and eyes are vulnerable.

“No,” you shake your head, answering truthfully. “I’m not upset. As I said, I understand and it was foolish of me to think that you would leave your family like that.”

“It wasn’t, Doc.” Jo stands, grabbing your hands. “I’m flattered that you asked me. Truly, I am but I cannot leave my family. They need me and I need to figure out what do to next with my own life.”

“Of course. That’s only fair.”

You retrieve your hand and look away from Jo but you can feel her looking at you and that’s when you decide you need to leave.

“I’m going to start preparing my things for tomorrow.”

With that, you leave the attic and enter the bedroom where you begin packing away your belongings, which pains you to do. One part of you wishes to stay here forever but the other and more responsible part tells you to leave and you know that it's for the best. Being with Jo in the states you are both in would be too painful and it would be unbearable. It’s unbearable now, which is why you have to leave.

Later in the night, you bathe and climb into bed where you hold Jo close to you. She buries her face in your chest snuggles into you. Your arms curl around her comfortably, feeling so right and whole with her in them. You take in everything about her - her hair, her scent, her body heat, the way her body curves into yours, her steady breathing, and most of all, her heartbeat and that’s when you decide to try one last time.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with me?”

There’s a silence and it's suffocating.

“I can’t,” she whispers. “I’m sorry.”

A tear falls from your eye but you kiss her head and utter, “it’s okay.” You bury your face in her hair and relish in her scent before drifting off to sleep with the love of your life one last time.


	24. Under The Umbrella

The morning has been awkward, to say the least. You and Jo barely conversed and you know it’s because today is your last day at the March household. You know that Jo has been avoiding you and it hurts but you understand. She couldn’t even look at you when you told her that your bags are packed and that you are ready to leave later this evening. Throughout the day, you help Marmee and Jo with some chores around the house and preparing for a family dinner. Again, things are awkward between you and Jo but you decide not to address it.

When dinner time approaches, things get a little easier since Jo focuses on Meg and her family while Amy dotes over you and how impressed she is with you and your line of work. You are civil to Laurie when he is around but you don’t speak to him and thankfully, he is wise enough to give you space and not make things any more uncomfortable than they need to be. When dinner is ready, you all take your seats and yours is still next to Jo but it will be the last time you sit next to her at this table with her family and what you identify as your second family. You know when you have somber days in the future, you will have these memories to look back on and cherish.

“So, what will you do now?” Amy asks you.

“Well, I will return to New York for a short while then I will most likely head back to France.”

“France?”

“Yes. I love the atmosphere and the people. The French are less peculiar about female doctors than they are here. I think it will be better for me over there.”

Jo tries to ignore the stinging in her heart. Your words hurt but Jo knows all too well how much love can hurt hence why she runs from it.

The rest of dinner is filled with stories and laughter to which you take into the living room to continue. You sit on a chair, watching everyone lovingly, making sure to capture every moment before you leave forever. However, in your gazing, you catch Beth’s piano against the wall, and wistful memories flood your mind.

“I wish I could hear her play it again,” says Amy, pulling your gaze away.

“Yes. Me, too.”

“She tried teaching me but I wasn’t any good. I preferred a paintbrush over keys.”

“She taught me how to play, too. I rather enjoyed it. I used to play a little whilst I was studying and when I got to France, I played more. It was a good way to separate myself from reality and unwind from the working day. It was very peaceful.”

“Do you still play?”

“Yes. It’s become a hobby of mine.”

“It would make us so happy if you played now,” says Marmee.

“Oh, no. I couldn’t. I don’t wish to offend.”

“Not in the least,” Robert assures.

“I appreciate it but I-”

“Please, Doc.”

You turn to Jo, meeting her soft gaze that cripples you. Without a word, you stand and approach the piano where you sit and begin to play a gentle melody that fills the room. The song brings tears to everyone’s eyes, especially Jo who holds onto Marmee dearly as she watches you. You play beautifully and you try your utmost not to think about Beth. She taught you on this very piano. You remember sitting next to her as she giggled at your mistakes and praised your success. Without Beth, you would cease to have your outlet and for that, you are forever in her debt.

You conclude the song and the silence is deafening until everyone applauds you. You look up and see Jo wiping away her tears before she joins in with the others and that is when you decide that your time here has ended. Standing, you thank everyone then announce your departure to which everyone protests but respects nonetheless. Amélie arrives at the March household and loads the carriage with your belongings and waits for you whilst you say goodbye to everyone, except for Laurie who you give a polite nod when you shift from Robert to Amy and finally, to Jo.

You stand in front of her, taking in as much of her as you can before you leave. Your heart is racing and you feel rather hot, which is odd since today is a cold day and is now raining outside but you believe it is appropriate to the mood.

“I’ll miss you, Jo. I really will. I… I won’t ever forget you.”

“I won’t ever forget you either, Doc.”

“If you ever go to Europe and more specifically, France, I would be so happy to see you and you would be more than welcome to stay with me.”

“Oh, well, umm… I’m not sure that I ever will travel so far from home but thank you.”

Your heart sinks in your chest and that’s when you decide to leave. You cannot bear this torture any further. You must leave the March household once and for all and more so, Jo. It's time to start the next part of your life and unfortunately, you cannot take this one with you.

“Okay, well… That’s fine.” You swallow and take a step forward, leaning in to hug the blonde. “Goodbye, Jo.”

“Goodbye, Doc. Thank you for everything.”

“You’re most welcome.” You take in her scent and feel one last time then pull away. 

You flash Jo a tender smile, quickly taking in everything about her as much as you can and when you are finished, you step outside and hurry to the carriage before you get completely drenched.

Jo closes the door, taking a moment for the reality of the situation to sink in. She bites back her tears then turns around only to find her family staring at her, smiling and trying not to laugh.

“What?” Jo frowns. “Why are you all looking at me like that?”

“She really is such a lovely, young woman,” teases Robert. “I enjoy talking with her. I hope she comes back to talk more with me.”

“Oh, Father! She wasn’t here for YOU!” Amy says blatantly.

“No?” He smiles.

“No! Jo,” the woman turns to her older sister.

“What?” Jo answers.

“You LOVE her!” Amy states and the air is knocked from Jo’s lungs.

“W, what? N, no I don’t. We’re just friends.” She swallows nervously, her cheeks turning redder than a cherry.

“Oh, Jo, give it up! You love her! You’ve always loved her!”

“She’s right, Jo,” Meg nods. “The number of times I have caught you two cuddling in bed, stealing glances at each other, and holding each other - that’s love.”

Jo is shocked. “You’re… you’re not mad?”

“Jo, we’ve always known. As soon as you two met, it was love at first sight.”

Jo flushes hard. She feels so embarrassed now that her family knows but more so that they _accept_ it. Jo knew that her family was always supportive of her but being with another woman didn’t cross her mind but now… it seems they will always be supportive of her, especially if things make her happy.

“You have to go after her!” Amy tells the blonde.

“What? No, I can’t!”

“Yes, you can! You can’t just let her go!”

“She’s going back to France!”

“Oh, that doesn’t matter! Go after her and go WITH her to France!”

“No, I can’t go with her! I-”

“Jo,” Laurie steps forward. “I know you are still angry at me but, please, let me make amends with you by giving you my carriage to go after her. I want you two to be happy and I want to make things right.”

“Laurie, I-”

“If you don’t go now, I will have to ship you off to France and trust me, that is a VERY long voyage by yourself.”

Jo purses her lips but Amy ceases to care.

“Well, it’s settled! You are going after the love of your life! Now, will you come with me so I can fix you?” Amy steps forward to grab Jo’s hand, yanking her towards the staircase.

“I’m coming, too!” Meg announces and proceeds to follow her sisters upstairs…

~

You never have been fond of the rain but it is what it is. You carry your bags through the rain whilst holding your umbrella the best you can. You get under shelter, glad to be out of the rain but unfortunately, the train station is full and you have to wait before you are served. As many good memories of Concord you have, you wish to leave as soon as possible. You need to start your life again. You will never forget the March women so long as you live but you cannot stay.

“Are you sure you are ready to leave, _Docteur_?” Asks Amélie.

“Yes,” you nod. “It’s time to go home. Do you mind waiting in the line for me? I will get us something to eat for the trip.”

“Of course, _Docteur_.”

“Thank you.”

You leave Amélie in the line as you approach a vendor and buy several bags of candy for the trip to New York. You then open your umbrella and go outside to take a moment to look at Concord before you depart. You are going to miss this place dearly. So many good memories you have here that you will always hold close to your heart.

After several minutes, you decide to return to Amélie but when you turn to go inside, you see a mop of wet, blonde hair - hair that you could recognise from a mile away, and instantly, your heart rate spikes.

“Jo!” You call out.

The blonde spins around and when she sees you, her eyes light up, and a smile sweeps her face. Finding the wind in her sails, Jo races towards you and grabs your arms. You pull her in closer so she is under the umbrella.

“Doc!”

“Jo, what are you doing here?”

“I don’t want you to go! I want you to stay!”

“You want me to stay?”

“Yes! I want you to stay for a little longer then I’ll go to France with you!”

“You’ll come to France with me?”

“Yes, I’ll come to France with you! I’ll stay with you! I’ll do everything with you!”

“B, but why? I thought you were going to stay with your family and look after them?”

“I will always look after them but I want to be with you, Doc. I love you!”

Your heart swells and you feel tears surface. “You… you do?”

“Yes! I’ve always loved you and I want to be with you again! I love you!”

“But, Jo, won’t you worry about what people may say? What about your reputation as an author? As a teacher? You couldn’t possibly want to risk that after all of your hard work!”

“That doesn’t matter! I love you and I never want to be away from you again!”

“But-”

“Oh, Doc, just shut up and kiss me!” Leaping forward, Jo grabs the back of your neck and pulls you in for a searing kiss.

Part of you worries that people will stop and admonish you but they don’t and you chalk it up to the heavy rain, the darkness of the night, and your umbrella that you hold low so your faces are hidden. You wrap one arm around Jo, pulling her closer as she holds onto you for dear life. You give your all into the kiss as does Jo and it feels so beautiful you both could cry. You feel home and at peace. It’s everything you’ve ever wanted. The kiss is literally breathtaking but resplendent and exciting nonetheless. You coil your arm around her body further, pressing her to you and relishing in the kiss that you are more than happy to requite. Jo lets out a soft moan when you push back with force and the noise makes you weak in the knees. You kiss her with all of your might and you don’t stop until you need to breathe.

“Goddammit, Jo,” you pant.

“What?”

“You… You…” You shake your head.

“What about me?”

“Just… you, Jo. Just you…” You meet her gaze and you find your breath again, allowing you to place your hand on her cheek. “What have you done to me, Josephine March? So help me God there was not a day that went by where I didn’t think of you and there was naught I could do to stop it.”

“Oh, Doc…” With a wobbling voice, Jo strokes your hair leans in close so your heads meet. “I love you.”

The statement makes your heart skip a beat and hot tears press against your eyes. “You do?”

“I’ve always loved you. I’ve missed you so much… Do… do you still love me?”

You swear you think Jo is about to cry but she doesn’t. She bites her lip and focuses on you as she awaits her answer.

“Oh, my sweet darling…” You tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. “The day I stop loving you will be the day I die. It’s only been you, Jo March, and it will always be only you. I love you so much it hurts me.”

With that, Jo breaks out into a smile and an elated sob that you are eager to kiss away and you do. Jo wraps her arms around your neck as you kiss ardently and for the first time in years, you feel like you are finally home.


	25. Epilogue

You couldn’t be prouder of Jo. She has come so far and most of all, she is happy with how far she has come. After you and Jo kissed at the train station, you returned to the March household where you were greeted warmly by the rest of the family, all of them ecstatic that you and Jo had reconciled. You thanked Laurie for lending Jo his carriage and the man apologised once more. You didn’t forgive him on the spot but you appreciated it and said that you would try and make amends with him but it could take some time. He respected and understood that.

Not too long after, Jo decided to transform Aunt March’s house into a school for girls and boys. You supported her decision as did the rest of her family. Once the plans for the school were in order, you and Jo traveled to France where it was hands down the most romantic time of both of your lives. You worked, Jo wrote, and you both spent copious amounts of time together traveling throughout France and other parts of Europe. You two became closer than ever and you fell more and more in love with the blonde with each passing day. You were in Europe for several months where Jo finished writing her book titled, “Little Women” that was published by Roberts Brothers after Jo was sent a letter requesting more chapters. It was quite an amusing story as to how it got published and you truly bless Mr. Dashwood’s daughters who would not let him rest until it was published.

You returned home and began starting up the new school to which you and Jo named Plumfield Academy with the motto, “Gather to Learn”. Jo taught English, of course. Meg taught drama, Amy taught Art, John taught Mathematics, Laurie taught Fencing, and you taught Science and Medicine and you still do. You alternate between working at the clinic and teaching at Plumfield. On Monday’s, Wednesday’s, and Friday’s, you work at the clinic and on Tuesday’s and Thursday’s, you work at Plumfield, which you thoroughly enjoy. You love teaching children about medicine, especially the girls, some of which have stated they want to be a doctor when they grow up, and hearing that almost made you cry.

“Doc,” Jo steps into your office. “We’re going to do Marmee’s birthday cake now.”

“Okay. I’m coming. Just give me one second…” You finish scribbling the last of your notes then stand from your desk and take Jo’s hand when she offers it. “Where is Marmee now?”

“Outside.”

“Has she caught on yet?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Good.”

You and Jo walk down the hall and downstairs where a cooking student hands Jo Marmee’s cake that looks amazing. You and Jo walk outside, beckoning the rest of the family to join you where you meet Marmee and surprise her with her birthday cake. The woman is elated and thanks you all for her surprise. Marmee cuts the cake and distributes it among all of you. You sit across from Marmee and eat your cake and since there are limited chairs around the table, Jo perches herself on your lap with her slice of cake.

“Comfortable?” You laugh.

“Yes, I am. Thank you for asking.”

You shake your head with a laugh and kiss Jo’s shoulder. You want to kiss her lips but there are students around and you have to be both professional and discreet. Unfortunately, you can’t kiss or show too much affection in front of the students or out in public but within your family and your home, that rule doesn’t apply. Jo is slowly teaching her students the art of love and how it isn’t necessarily restricted to just a woman and a man.

“Pink suits you,” you say, fiddling with the material of Jo’s dress.

“I thought I’d try something new.”

“I was going to say something earlier but I haven’t had the time. You look beautiful.”

“Aww, thank you, Doc.” Jo leans down and gives you a quick peck when there are no students around.

“Aww, that’s so sweet!” Amy dotes then turns and smacks Laurie’s arm. “Why can’t you be like that?”

“I am!” He defends.

“Not like you were.”

“I’m sorry, my dear. You look beautiful in blue.”

“Thank you.”

You and Jo laugh and finish your cake. You all converse with Marmee, checking that she has had a nice day and is ready for the theatre later tonight to which she is extremely eager. Everyone talks for about twenty minutes before you have to return to your classes. Meg and Amy take the dishes inside to the kitchen while you and Jo prepare for your next class.

“Do you have everything you need, author?” You check.

“Yes. Do you have everything you need, doctor?”

“Almost. There’s just one more thing I need before I go.”

“What?”

Stepping forward, your wrap your arm around Jo and spin her around. A gentle squeak leaves her mouth as you flush your bodies together and kiss her beautiful smile. Jo’s hands cup your face as she kisses you back wantonly.

“By God you are beautiful, Jo March,” you whisper, causing a blush to surface on her cheeks.

“As are you, my love.” She pecks your nose. “What?” She asks when she catches you staring at her longingly.

“Nothing,” you grin. “Did you ever think that you’d see the day where you found your own love?”

“No,” she giggles. “I can’t say I did. Did you?”

“No,” you shake your head. “It truly is amazing.”

“Well, people change.”

“So does this mean if I asked you to marry me, you would?”

Jo’s face falls and you simply maintain your smile.

"Doctor! Your students are ready for you!" One of the assistants calls out from the hall.

“Bye, baby.” You quickly peck Jo’s lips, flashing her a wink her way before turning around and leaving your office.

“Doc…” She utters but she can’t find the words to say more.

All Jo can do is watch you walk off, vowing to talk to you about the subject later.

~

You finish teaching early today. You skip writing up reports in order to talk to Marmee and Robert in private. Usually, you finish with Jo and go home together but you will meet her at home instead. You two live just under a mile away from Plumfield and from the March household. Neither is a long trip. You both got a house built for the two of you with a nice patch of land and plenty of privacy - just how you like it.

“Oh, hello!” Marmee greets with a welcoming smile. “What a lovely surprise!”

“Good afternoon, Marmee. I need to talk to you and Robert about something important.”

“Of course. Come in!”

“Thank you.”

You walk inside and remove your coat then walk into the living room where Robert is reading the newspaper. He greets you warmly, asking about your day and how you are, all to which you reply positively.

“Where is Jo?” Marmee asks.

“She’s still at Plumfield. I wanted to talk to you two without Jo so I left early.”

“Is everything all right?”

“Yes, everything is fine. I just… umm…” You swallow and it dawns on you just how much harder this is than you thought it would be. “Well… Marmee, Robert… I’d like to ask Jo to marry me.”

“O, oh.” They are shocked.

“And I’d like both of your blessings to do so. I know marriage between two women isn’t recognised or allowed but I still believe in the ceremony and I would like to make things official between us. I love Jo more than anything and I would do absolutely anything for her. All I want to do is make her happy. I promise to care for her, love her, cherish her, and-”

“Yes,” Marmee answers.

“I’m sorry?”

“Yes,” she smiles. “You can marry Jo.”

Your heart skips a beat. “R, really? I… I can marry her?”

“Yes,” Robert nods. “Jo is never happier than when she’s with you. You have given her the happiness that we couldn’t. When you left, she was heartbroken and we feared that we had lost the Jo we all knew and loved but when you came back, she came back, possibly better. It was all we could have ever hoped for and if you want to marry her, then you can.”

Happiness overwhelms you to the point where you surge forward and pull both of them into a hug.

“Thank you,” you say. “That means so much to me.”

“You’re welcome, darling.”

You can feel Marmee smile against you as she and Robert hold you tightly.

“Robert,” you pull away. “Since marriages between women aren’t allowed, would you be willing to conduct the ceremony?”

“Of course,” he grins. “I’d be happy to.”

“Thank you.”

“Oh, this is exciting!” Marmee almost squeals. “How will you ask her?”

“I’ll ask her tonight. I’m not sure exactly how I’ll do it. She doesn’t like things to be made a fuss so I won’t adorn the house with flowers although it _is_ tempting. I just hope that she’ll say yes.”

“I don’t think you need to worry about that, darling. Jo loves you more than anything and saying yes to marrying you will be the easiest thing she’ll say yes to.”

“I hope so.”

~

“DOC!” Jo’s voice ripples from behind you, making you jump.

“Ah! What?” You spin around to face her as she storms into the library.

“Don’t “what” me!” She hisses with an intense glare to match. “You really have some nerve!”

“What did I do?”

“You said earlier today that if you asked to marry me, would I say yes then you leave and when I go to find you, I get told that you’ve left already without a word! That was so rude and you really have the audacity to-”

Completely smitten, you step forward and cup Jo’s burning cheeks with your hands and draw her in for a searing kiss, which knocks the wind right out of her lungs. You expect her to resist but she doesn’t. Instead, she sinks into the kiss, slipping her hands onto your waist and ever so gently pulling you closer. Words cannot describe how good it still feels to kiss Jo March, despite her being angry with you. It’s beyond this world. You never thought you would be able to experience the luxury ever again but here you are with the woman of your dreams locked in a passionate embrace.

Once you feel her calm down, you break the kiss and examine her.

“I went to see your parents,” you say.

“My parents?” She frowns. “Why?”

“Because I needed to talk to them about an important matter and I didn’t want you to know.”

“Know about what? Is everything okay?”

“Yes, my darling,” you kiss her gently. “Everything is fine. I just wanted to get their permission before I did this,”

Taking Jo’s hand, you fall to one knee and look up to see her eyes widened and mouth agape.

“Josephine March, I love you more than this world and the next. I always have and I always will. You are my everything and I am so lucky to have found someone as perfect as you. I know things have been tough for us and I’m not saying that they will get any easier but at least we can do it together and make it tolerable. I loved you the moment we met and I knew that we had something special. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Jo, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you as wives. So… Josephine March, will you marry me?”

“Oh, Doc…” With tears filling her eyes, Jo falls to the floor, grabs your face, and kisses you hard.

You coil your arms around her, holding her close as you let her kiss you how she wants. She eventually pulls away and replies, “yes.”

“Y, yes?” You check.

“Yes,” she sniffs. “I love you and I’d love to marry you. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me, too, and I loved you from the second I laid my eyes on you. There’s always been something special about you, Doc, and I’ve never been happier than when I’m with you. I love you more than anything in this world. I love you more than my writing. If I had to choose between my writing and you, I would choose you and I would still be happy.”

“Jo,” your voice cracks. “I love you so much.”

“I love you so much, too. Now, kiss me.”

You don’t need to be told twice as you kiss Jo hastily, holding her close as she threads her fingers into your hair, using it as an anchor to hold you to her lips. The kiss is intense but in the best possible way and it only ceases when you need to breathe.

“So,” you utter. “Wedding tomorrow?”

Jo laughs as do you. “As much as I’d love that, I think Meg and Amy would kill us if we didn’t have a proper wedding.”

“That’s true. Already having one March sister angry at me is enough so having two more would be a nightmare.”

Jo laughs again and rests her head against yours.

“I asked your father if he would conduct the ceremony and he said he is happy to, which is good because I wouldn’t be able to get anybody else.”

“That’s true.” Jo kisses you softly. “Can we get married in the spring then travel to Europe in the summer for our honeymoon?”

“Of course, baby, anything for you - anything at all. My world is at your feet and if you want to go to Europe for the summer then we shall. I think it will be perfect.”

Jo breaks out into a beaming grin, instigating another languid kiss.

~

Jo March has never looked as beautiful as she does at this very moment. Clad in white with florals in her hair, Jo is ready to be wed to you. She cannot stop smiling and neither can you. You both gaze at each other while Robert conducts the ceremony. You are so enamoured with Jo that you barely hear his words and you think Jo is in the same boat but you are snapped back when it's time to speak your vows. You start.

"My Jo," you smile. "When I first met you, I was knocked off my feet. I had never met anyone like you and it fascinated me. Everything about you drew me in and I was ever so grateful that we became friends but nowhere near as grateful as I was when we became more. I always felt a pull to you - a connection. At first, I thought I was imagining things but every time I saw you, that pull got stronger to the point where I was forced to face my feelings. It was terrifying but also addictive and exciting. When you kissed me for the very first time, you started a fire in me that is still burning to this day and will always burn hot and bright. I still feel the same way about you as I did when we were younger. I can't express just how lucky and honoured I feel to be standing in front of you now, holding your hands, merely minutes away from making everything official. I promise to love you, cherish you, take care of you, protect you, and give you everything your heart desires. I will gladly do that until I cannot any further. People have said to me that love and marriage are hard work but I am willing to put in that hard work and more if it means I get to spend the rest of my life with you and even though one day, we will lose each other to death, the effort of loving you is worth the heartache of losing you. I love you."

Tears roll down Jo's flushed cheeks and all you want to do is hold her but you know that will make it worse so instead, you smile at her and gently brush away her tears before she speaks.

"Doc..." She sniffs. "I was already obsessed with you before I even met you. As soon as I heard there was a girl across the way who wanted to be a doctor, I knew I HAD to meet you and when I did, I was verklempt. You weren't what I was expecting but in the best possible way. I loved spending time with you and I couldn't get enough of you. You meant the world to me and you still do. I always believed that I would be independent and live a free life but then I fell for you and that was it for me. I realised that it was okay to love someone and in that was happiness, fun, excitement, and a level of companionship that I never knew existed. When we kissed for the first time, I knew right then and there that I had to have you. Even though I was scared, my feelings never changed, and when we finally came together, I was so happy. I had never felt such happiness in my life and I still feel that way now. You have done so much for me and for my family and I love you dearly for it. You have shaped me into a better person. You calm me down when I'm angry. You cheer me up when I'm sad. But most of all, you make me feel loved and whole. When I'm without you, I feel so glum that I feel like the day will drag on forever but when we're together, I feel as if I can take on the world and more. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I love you so much. I will do anything for you and I will do it gladly. I promise to care for you, be there for you, provide for you, and most of all, love you for all of your goodness and all of your faults. You're my world and today is the best day of my life and I think it always will be. I love you."

You have to bite your lip to restrain your tears. You can feel the emotion behind every word and it hits you right to your core. Jo has always been so good with words. They are always so powerful and moving just like her writings. God above how you love this woman.

Robert proceeds to speak where you and Jo exchange rings then arrives the part you have been waiting for as has Jo.

“I now pronounce you… ah… Wife and… wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

You go to step forward but Jo leaps onto you, nearly knocking you off your feet but you manage to catch her when she does it. Jo’s family, your parents, Amélie, and Doctor McLafferty cheer for you as you kiss. Like Jo’s parents, your parents had an inkling about you and Jo and thankfully, they were comfortable with you being with her. They stated they liked Jo upon meeting her and saw why she was so special. Doctor McLafferty was shocked but you felt the need to tell him. You knew it was a big risk but you owed the man so much. Without him, you wouldn’t be able to be where you are now. It was an unnerving conversation but he eventually came around, promising to respect your privacy as a credible doctor and as his friend. As for Amélie, she knew straight away, hence why she was quick to halt her advances. She wasn't willing to encounter another death glare from Jo or worse.

You walk down the aisle and get congratulated by everyone then proceed to cut your cake then dance. Your parents were able to hire a small band to play at your wedding - a band that specialised in all kinds of events and they happened to play at same-sex weddings before. From what you have gathered, they are big believers in free love, abolition, and feminism - a concoction you thought too good to be true but here they are. You just hope there will be more people like them in the future.

“So, _wife_ ,” you speak, gently swaying with Jo in your arms. “Are you having a good day?”

“Yes, _wife_ ,” she beams. “I’m having the best day of my life.”

“Good.” You lean in and kiss her. “Finally, you’re mine.”

“I’ve always been yours, Doc.”

“Yes, but now you’re _really_ mine. There’s no escaping me now. We’re bound for life.”

“Good.” Jo presses a tender kiss to your mouth and rests her head against yours. “I love you.”

Your heart swells and you know that you will never get over her saying that to you.

“I love you more.”

“Impossible.”

“Do you want to test that theory?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because I just married you.”

“Touché, wife.”

“Thank you, wife.”

You spend the rest of the afternoon dancing and talking to others. You and Jo barely leave one another’s sides. When the ceremony is over, you say farewell to everyone before retreating back to your home, gathering your things, and heading to the docks where you board a boat that will take you to France. Both of your mothers cry seeing you depart but you and Jo reassure them that you will see them again and you will be fine. They wish you a good trip and see you off. When the ship departs, you and Jo make your way to the bow and you stand behind her, snaking your arms around her waist and resting your chin on her shoulder.

“Are you ready for France, my love?”

Jo smiles and relaxes into you. “Yes, baby. I can’t wait.”

~

Birds are singing, the sun is shining, and the bed is warm and soft and that is all you live for from this day forward, especially having Jo March by your side - silk sheets blanketing her beautiful and more so, _naked_ body.

“My darling…” You place a tender kiss on her head as she wakes and she wakes with a smile. “ _Bonjour_.”

“Doc…” She reaches out, taking your hand before she opens her eyes to see yours glistening down on her. “ _My_ Doc… _Bonjour_.”

“Always yours.” You lean down and kiss her forehead then her lips.

You intend to give her one kiss but when Jo raises her hand to hold the back of your neck, you cannot resist as you kiss her further and hungrier because after the first night of your honeymoon in luxurious Paris last night, nothing can keep you away from Jo March.

“How are you feeling? After last night?” You check.

“Amazing,” she smiles lazily yet content.

“Good.” You kiss her again.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’ve never felt better. I never thought I would be able to love you like that but I’m glad I did.”

“Me, too. Come here.”

You do not hesitate as you gravitate closer to your love, relishing the feel of her arm coiling around you as she pulls you close and kisses you lovingly. You roll onto your back and allow Jo to move on top of you and you absolutely love the feel of her naked body on top of yours. Her skin is warm and soft. Her body curves perfectly to yours and everything else about her is heaven.

Jo parts when she needs to breathe but she leans back to look at you with a pleasant grin.

“What?” You smile.

“I love you.”

“You do?” You know she does but it's always nice to hear her concur.

“Yes. I will never stop loving you. Nothing in this world can make me stop loving you.”

“Jo March…” You tuck her hair behind her ear. “Your beauty radiates from the inside to the outside. I adore you more than I can express and my love for you is limitless.”

Jo blushes furiously and proceeds to kiss your lips then bury her face in your neck and you can feel her smiling. You kiss her head and hold your arms around her.

“I love France,” she utters.

You smile and reply, “me, too.”

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me, Jo, and Doc! I hope you enjoyed this story just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Any questions you may have, if you want to discuss the story, or even if you just would like to have a chat, message me on Tumblr at my-morning-straightjacket. :)


End file.
